Le secret du dragon
by Melior
Summary: Gandalf sait qu'un dragon serait une arme redoutable pour Voilà pourquoi il envoie les nains à Erebor, espérant détruire le cracheur de Mais nul ne sait que le dragon possède un autre trésor, qui n'est pas en or ni en joyaux. Moïra, une terrienne, participera à la quête des nains pour découvrir ce dont il s'agit… mais elle devra en payer le prix. Chapitre 15 : Épilogue !
1. Un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance

_Salut ! J'ai eu cette idée de fic en regardant la super bande-annonce du Hobbit 2 !  
_

_J'espère que vous aimerez. Dites-moi si vous voulez que je continue après ce chapitre ou si ça n'en vaut pas la peine, c'est très important. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien. _

* * *

«_ Quiconque goûte le cœur d'un dragon connaîtra toutes les langues des Dieux ou des Hommes, d'oiseaux ou de bêtes, et ses oreilles attraperaient les murmures des Valar ou de Melko comme jamais ils ne les auraient entendus auparavant_ », mais aucun homme n'a réussi cet exploit de goûter le sang d'un dragon car « _il est tel un poison de feux qui tue tout être qui ne posséderaient pas la force d'un Dieu._ »

Extrait de Les Enfants de Húrin, première version du récit de Tolkien.

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance  
**

Assise au sol, le dos contre le canapé, Moïra regardait l'écran de la télévision tout en mangeant du pop-corn dans un bol posé près d'elle.

Le dimanche après-midi touchait à sa fin, bientôt elle devrait monter dans sa chambre préparer son sac pour le lycée qui démarrerait demain. Mais pour l'heure, elle voulait juste se détendre en regardant la fin de son émission préférée : _Stargate Atlantis. _

Un vieux monsieur au visage ridé, couvert de quelques rares cheveux sur le crâne, se tenait assis sur le sofa, un journal dans une main, un crayon dans l'autre. En entendant des bruits de coup de feu et des cris, il leva la tête de ses mots croisés.

« Mmmm ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ben, les aliens attaquent la base et les héros ripostent, grand-père. »

Le vieux monsieur regarda les créatures à la peau verdâtre qui poussaient des feulements et projetaient des humains contre les murs d'une seule main.

« Quelle force ! Ils sont pas normaux, ceux-là, dites donc ? »

« Ben non, c'est des aliens, les humains veulent pas se faire envahir ! » dit Moïra sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Tssss ! Vision primitive que voilà ! Et si jamais il y avait des gens pacifiques parmi eux ? Pourquoi les humains ne tentent pas d'établir un dialogue ? » dit le grand-père en replongeant le nez dans son journal.

Moïra faillit lui dire que ça risquait d'être difficile compte tenu du scénario, quand une voix lui parvint depuis la cuisine.

« Moïra ! Viens, c'est ton tour de sortir la poubelle ! »

« D'accord, papa, j'arrive ! » cria la jeune fille en saisissant la télécommande.

Une fois la télé éteinte, elle se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine, quand son grand-père se tourna vers elle.

« Tu peux dire à ton père de monter le radiateur ? Mes rhumatismes continuent. »

« D'accord, grand-père », dit Moïra avec une petite grimace gênée.

« Brave petite ! »

La jeune fille de quatorze ans franchit le seuil de la cuisine. Son père était allongé à même le sol, sous l'évier, et s'efforçait de réparer la tuyauterie à l'aide d'une clé anglaise. Moïra tenait de lui ses yeux bleus. Mais sa chevelure brun foncé, elle la tenait de sa mère, qui se trouvait actuellement devant la cuisinière et préparait le dîner. À en juger l'odeur, ce serait de la soupe de poisson ce soir.

« Alors, chérie ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, ce soir ? » demanda sa mère de sa voix musicale.

« Des aliens et des humains qui se flinguent entre eux », dit la jeune fille.

« Ah… Passionnant ! » plaisanta la mère, avec une petite grimace.

« Pffft ! Pourquoi t'es pas comme toutes les filles de ton âge ? Tu pourrais pas sortir prendre l'air ou bien lire un roman à l'eau de rose ? » dit le père.

« Tu débarques de quelle planète, papa ? Les filles de mon âge passent leur temps à draguer des garçons, parler entre elles sur leur portable et feuilleter des magazines people en se vernissant les ongles ! » dit Moïra, en ouvrant la poubelle.

Une fois les sacs de détritus sorti, Moïra rentra dans la cuisine. Elle allait se diriger vers le salon, quand elle s'arrêta. Mal à l'aise, elle se gratta la tête puis s'approcha lentement de son père.

« Euh… P'pa ? »

« Mmmm ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais monter la température du radiateur dans le salon ? C'est pour… grand-père, à cause de ses rhumatismes. »

Le père de Moïra releva si brusquement la tête qu'il heurta violemment les tuyaux. La mère se tourna vers sa fille avec une petite grimace gênée.

« Mais combien il faudra te le dire, ma fille ? TON GRAND-PÈRE EST MORT ! » cria le père.

« Je sais », dit Moïra sur un ton triste.

« Alors pourquoi tu fais comme s'il était encore là ? »

« Parce que c'est le cas ! »

« Moïra chérie, tu devrais monter dans ta chambre », intervint la mère.

« Oh non, toi, ça va ! Je te l'avais dit quand on s'est marié : plus d'histoires de fantômes ! Tu me disais que tu avais fait exprès à l'époque pour faire ton intéressante, que ce n'était que des salades ! Alors pourquoi tu la laisses faire la même chose ?! »

« Chéri, je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas en lui hurlant dessus que tu vas la faire changer de comportement », dit la mère avec un soupir.

Moïra regarda sa mère avec tristesse. C'était pourtant vrai. Elles avaient toutes les deux le don de parler aux fantômes depuis la naissance. Apparemment, c'était de famille. Tous leurs parents pouvaient le faire depuis plus de cinquante générations. On affirmait même que ça remontait au Moyen-Âge. Moïra se demandait parfois comment sa mère avait pu épouser un homme aussi sceptique que son père. À quoi bon vivre sa vie avec quelqu'un qui ne vous acceptait pas tel que vous étiez réellement ?

Ce que nul ne savait à ce moment précis, était qu'en hurlant et en déclenchant une dispute bruyante sur le sujet des fantômes et des enfants anormaux, le père de Moïra avait scellé le destin de sa fille. Car dehors, à seulement trente mètres de la maison de l'adolescente, une personne avait entendu toute la discussion. Son ouïe si particulière lui avait fait entendre chaque mot, sa vue aiguisée n'avait rien raté par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Moïra fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Des étoiles fluos étaient collées sur le papier peint bleu. L'adolescente se souvenait qu'étant petite, cette déco l'aidait le soir à s'endormir, elle éloignait les cauchemars. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Moïra n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour deviner de qui il s'agissait : Clara, sa sœur cadette. Si Moïra était brune aux yeux bleus, Clara était blonde avec des yeux sombres. L'aînée était plutôt triste et réservée, tout l'inverse de la cadette qui avait une pêche incroyable.

« Ça va, grande-sœur ? »

« On fait aller. »

Clara poussa un soupir, puis vint s'assoir sur le lit près de sa sœur.

« Dis, tu sais quoi ? »

« Oui, je sais : demain, c'est ton anniversaire ! Tu me l'as déjà rappelé plein de fois, alors… »

« Ben, je me demandais si je pouvais pas déjà avoir un cadeau aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Juste une petite promenade dehors ! On peut aller jouer au parc, là ! J'ai fini mes devoirs, et j'ai envie d'aller au bord du lac. »

Moïra regarda sa sœur en plissant les yeux puis comprit.

« Tu veux encore essayer d'attraper des lézards, hein ? »

« Oui, je voudrais amener un animal en classe, demain, comme tout le monde… »

Moïra poussa un soupir. Dans la famille, on n'avait pas d'animaux. Leur père ne voulait pas de chat, il était allergique. Et un chien exigeait qu'on le sorte souvent. Quant aux tortues, il les trouvait laides. Et un oiseau ferait trop de saletés, ce serait dur de nettoyer sa cage.

« S'il te plaît, grande-sœur ! J'veux amener un animal à la journée _Les animaux & nous_ ! S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît ! »

Moïra leva les yeux au ciel. C'est fou ce que sa sœur imitait bien le regard du Chat Potté !

« Enfile vite ton imper et rejoins-moi dehors, avant que je change d'avis. »

« YOUPI ! »

Moïra enfila rapidement ses baskets, mit une veste puis sortit par la porte arrière de la maison. Tandis qu'elle attendait sa sœur dans le jardin, il lui sembla apercevoir quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la rue, qui la fixait. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de distinguer le visage de cette personne.

Avec un sourire narquois, l'espion se retourna et prit le bout de la rue, échappant au regard curieux de l'adolescente. Lorsqu'il eut franchi le tournant, il sortit une petite amulette de sous le col de sa chemise. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts tout en psalmodiant des mots dans une langue inconnue en ce monde. Puis il disparut, purement et simplement.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Alors, je continue ou pas ? _


	2. Sang, brûlure et froid

_Merci à **Lereniel**, **Loveyaoi-15**, **Vastrid **et **MlleAria** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Lereniel**, **Loveyaoi-15** et **Aya72** pour avoir mis la fic en Alert et Favoris. _

_DISCLAIMER : Le seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage Moïra, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Sang, brûlure et froid**

« Ça va, grande sœur ? » demanda Clara.

« Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas », dit Moïra.

L'enfant fit la moue. Depuis que son aînée l'avait menée au parc où elle cherchait à présent des lézards, celle-ci semblait inquiète et ne cessait de lancer des regards alentour. Clara haussa des épaules et se remit à scruter les rochers bordant le lac, un bocal ouvert dans une main, l'autre tenant le couvercle.

L'enfant avait bien l'intention d'attraper au moins _un_ reptile pour demain. L'idée d'être la seule enfant qui n'ait pas amené d'animaux lui était insupportable. Tout le monde allait sûrement se moquer d'elle ! Soudain, elle en aperçut un. Il se tenait aplati au sommet d'un rocher, sa peau verte comme la mousse recouvrant la roche.

_T'es un caméléon, toi, ou quoi ?_ pensa Clara, avec un sourire prédateur.

Pour la vingtième fois, Moïra se retourna. Elle aurait juré avoir vu quelqu'un la fixer en sortant de la maison. Et maintenant qu'elle était dans le parc, elle n'était pas plus rassurée. Le gardien était dans une guérite près de l'endroit, mais c'était loin du lac. Et il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde à cette heure-ci, le parc allait bientôt ferme, il était sept heures moins vingt.

Soudain, elle l'aperçut. Une silhouette sombre, cachée derrière un arbre devant elle, la fixant avec des yeux dorés. Moïra cligna des yeux. Personne ne pouvait avoir des yeux comme ça, à part les chats ! La vision disparut aussitôt. Cette fois, c'en fut trop pour elle.

Moïra s'approcha de Clara quand elle vit l'enfant bondir sur le rocher en projetant son bocal devant elle. Sous l'impact, il se brisa.

« Clara ! » cria la sœur aînée.

La fillette émit un sanglot. Moïra se précipita près d'elle et fit la grimace. La fillette s'était coupé la main.

« Je saigne ! » gémit l'enfant.

« T'inquiète, ce n'est pas trop grave ! Au moins, tu n'as pas de morceau de verre planté dans la peau », dit Moïra en sortant un mouchoir de la poche de son blouson.

Une fois la plaie pansée, Moïra entraîna sa petite sœur vers la sortie tout en la rassurant. Non, elle n'irait pas chez le chirurgien pour se faire amputer la main, non elle n'allait pas mourir ni finir manchot.

« On va soigner ça en rentrant. Maman a tout ce qu'il faut dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bains. »

« Et papa ? Il va te gronder, il se dira que c'est de ta faute ! » pleurnicha Clara.

Moïra poussa un soupir.

« Oh, tu sais, j'en arrive à un stade où ce qu'il dit ne peut plus me faire de mal, alors… »

Soudain, elle sentit deux petits bras la serrer fort au niveau des jambes.

« J'aime pas qu'il fasse ça ! T'es gentille, t'es meilleure que lui, grande sœur ! »

Moïra eut un sourire ému. Elle allait répondre, quand elle entendit un craquement dans son dos. Elle se retourna et aperçut à nouveau ce maudit regard doré, qui perçait à travers les feuilles d'un buisson de roses.

« Viens », dit Moïra.

Surprise, Clara se laissa entraîner tout en jetant un regard en arrière. Elle n'avait rien vu, elle !

Alors que les deux filles arrivaient à la sortie du parc, les grilles plaquées de chaque côté se mirent brusquement à grincer puis à se mouvoir seules. Elles se refermèrent violemment, leur barrant l'accès à la seule sortie du parc.

« Oh non ! C'est pas possible ! » dit Moïra.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, grande sœur ? » dit Clara.

« On va voir le gardien », dit Moïra, essayant de garder son calme.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la guérite. Mais en arrivant devant la vitre du guichet, elles s'aperçurent qu'elle avait une drôle de couleur : elle était recouverte d'un liquide rougeâtre. Et quelque chose dépassait de la fente au bas de la vitre. Moïra s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre, réalisant ce dont il s'agissait : un bras humain, qui dégoulinait de sang.

« Oh non ! Non… » souffla Moïra, horrifiée.

« Grande sœur ! » gémit Clara en la tirant en arrière.

Moïra se retourna et vit l'espion. Il ne se cachait plus maintenant. Il se tenait sous la lumière d'un des lampadaires du parc, et les regardait. Moïra ne parvenait pas à bien le détailler, il semblait vêtu tout de noir. Mais ce qui la frappait, c'était ses yeux : deux horribles yeux jaunes aux pupilles verticales, comme ceux d'un serpent.

Cette fois, Moïra oublia toute prudence. Elle fit volte-face et se mit à courir au bout de l'allée avec sa cadette. Elle entendit nettement le pas de leur poursuivant dans le dos. Il ne courrait même pas, il prenait son temps. Il savait que ses proies ne lui échapperaient pas.

Mais Moïra connaissait bien ce parc, elle y était souvent venue quand elle était petite, et elle y avait accompagné Clara de nombreuses fois.

Elles arrivèrent bientôt au bout de l'allée, face à un grand mur couvert de lierre.

« Grimpe ! » dit Moïra en saisissant sa cadette sous les aisselles.

Clara obéit et s'agrippa maladroitement au lierre, essayant de positionner ses pieds sur les pierres. Soudain, Moïra entendit le bruit de pas s'arrêter, puis s'accélérer.

« Dépêche-toi, allez ! » cria Moïra.

« Je peux pas, j'ai mal à ma main… Aaaaaaah ! »

Une tige de lierre se détacha du mur, faisant tomber Clara au sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Catastrophée, Moïra la prit dans ses bras et se retourna. Leur poursuivant arrivait droit sur elles.

« J'ai peur, grande sœur ! » gémit Clara.

« Non ! Tout va bien, ma puce, debout ! Je veux que tu sois une vraie femme ! » dit Moïra, les yeux plissés pour retenir ses larmes.

Elle poussa Clara vers le mur, puis se retourna en tendant les poings. Son assaillant arriva droit sur elle et se figea en la voyant prendre cette posture. Une lueur amusée passa dans ses yeux inhumains, puis il tendit une main vers elle.

Moïra n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions, elle sentit soudain un étau invisible autour de sa gorge. L'air ne pouvait plus entrer dans ses poumons ! Elle tomba à genoux. La voix de sa petite sœur lui parvint en écho.

« MOÏRA ! »

Elle battit des paupières, distinguant à peine la chevelure dorée de Clara qui se penchait vers elle. Des points noirs se formèrent devant ses yeux. Elle perdit connaissance, sentant à peine le choc de sa tête contre le sol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« _Elle est réveillée ?_ »

« _On s'en moque ! Amène les fioles, on doit commencer !_ »

Moïra voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais sa tête lui faisait anormalement mal. Pourtant, elle entendait des voix, et des bruits de pas. On s'agitait autour d'elle. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit !

« _Elle est morte ? On peut la manger ? _»

« _Bien sûr que non, sale vermine ! Le maître veut qu'on la teste d'abord ! _»

Le maître ? La tester ? De quoi parlait-on ? Une autre chose inquiétait Moïra maintenant : les voix qui parlaient étaient horribles. Aigrelettes, ou rauques, comme des sorcières. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Elle se dit alors qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester inconsciente. Au-dessus d'elle se tenait une créature de cauchemar : petite, crasseuse, avec des oreilles pointues et une tête monstrueuse, la créature lui sourit, révélant des dents jaunes et cariées.

« Elle est réveillée ! »

« Tais-toi, ou Azog pourrait venir ! » dit un autre, apparaissant près de lui.

Moïra lança des regards affolés autour d'elle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle réalisa qu'on l'avait attachée, ses mains étaient liées ! Elle se trouvait apparemment dans une salle souterraine, les murs étaient en pierre et couverts de sang. Des squelettes étaient éparpillés sur le sol ou accrochés aux murs. Des crânes faisaient même office de lanternes au plafond. Moïra se demanda si on ne l'avait pas envoyée en enfer. Peut-être qu'elle était morte…

_Non ! Impossible !_

Puis soudain, cela lui revint : le mystérieux agresseur dans le parc, Clara qui était blessée, effrayée… Catastrophée, Moïra chercha sa sœur des yeux, mais elle ne la vit nulle part.

Il n'y avait que ces horribles créatures, qui gardaient la porte, la seule voie de sortie. Et d'autres devant une table, tripotant des fioles contenant un liquide rouge lui rappelant le sang du gardien dans la guérite du parc.

Soudain, elle vit deux de ces ignobles monstres s'approcher d'elle et la saisir par les épaules pour la tirer vers la table. Moïra poussa un cri. Ces sales bêtes lui faisaient mal, elles avaient planté leurs griffes dans sa peau à travers sa veste !

« Silence, sale chienne ! Ou je te coupe la langue ! » dit l'un des monstres en la giflant violemment.

Sous le choc, Moïra sentit sa tête partir violemment sur le côté. À moitié sonnée, elle tourna la tête et vit son bourreau lever la main pour la frapper une nouvelle fois, quand il fut saisi par une espèce de crochet métallique au bout d'un bras pâle et soulevé du sol pour finir jeté contre le mur. Elle vit alors un autre de ces monstres devant elle. Celui-là était immense, et avait la peau pâle. Il n'avait qu'une main, l'autre était remplacée par ce drôle de crochet qui avait saisi le petit Orque. De grandes cicatrices marquaient sa peau.

« Passez-moi la fiole. Je vais lui faire boire moi-même », dit le monstre.

« Oui, maître Azog », dit l'une des créatures plus petite, en inclinant la tête.

Moïra ne put résister, le coup qu'elle avait reçu l'avait à moitié assommée. Un Orque lui planta violemment un entonnoir en métal rouillé dans la bouche. Ricanant, le dénommé Azog déboucha la fiole et versa le liquide dans l'entonnoir.

À l'instant où Moïra sentit le liquide couler dans sa gorge, elle se sentit complètement réveillée et eut un hoquet de douleur. C'était comme si on lui faisait boire du feu en bouteille ! Elle se souvenait qu'étant petite, on lui avait fait boire par erreur un verre de punch au restaurant. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais rien bu de plus fort. Tandis que là, c'était littéralement comme de la lave.

La douleur fut telle qu'elle cracha l'entonnoir et fut prise de convulsions si violentes que les Orques la lâchèrent. Ricanant toujours, Azog la regarda hurler en jetant des coups de pied dans le vide. La jeune fille se tordit violemment en arrière, manquant de casser sa colonne vertébrale. Ses mains se tordirent entre les liens, si fort que sa peau s'ouvrit et se mit à saigner. Excités par ses cris et l'odeur du sang, les Orques se mirent à pousser des cris et à cogner leurs armes contre les murs, comme s'ils chantaient avec ses cris de douleur.

Moïra sentait la brûlure se répandre dans tout son corps. C'était comme si l'intérieur de son organisme fondait, brûlé par un feu impitoyable. Des images de sa vie se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux : sa naissance, ses premiers pas, le sourire de sa mère, les disputes avec son père lorsqu'elle commença à parler de fantômes, ses camarades qui ricanaient dans son dos ou se moquaient ouvertement d'elle, la naissance de Clara, la croissance de cette dernière, leur soutien mutuel… Le parc… un lac… Quelques mots… Un regard… Un nom…

« _Moïra ! _» cria la voix de Clara, en écho.

Moïra rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle vit tout de suite les visages des Orques, tous penchés au-dessus d'elle.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut instinctif. Moïra serra les poings. Ses liens se firent froids, puis cédèrent. La jeune fille se releva en poussant un hurlement. Une formidable vague d'énergie blanche et bleutée jaillit d'elle et envahit la pièce, recouvrant celle-ci d'une couche de glace.

Les Orques se retrouvèrent tous collés aux murs, à moitié gelés. Azog poussa un rugissement. Sans hésiter, Moïra courut vers la sortie et traversa un couloir. Elle déboucha sur une esplanade au sommet d'une falaise. Il faisait nuit, la lune avait la forme d'un croissant le ciel. Autour d'elle se trouvaient des Wargs. Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle en grognant. Leur chef, un grand Warg blanc, se leva et lui montra les crocs. Moïra entendit des bruits derrière elle, des cliquètements métalliques et des cris. Ces monstres la suivaient !

N'hésitant plus, elle fonça droit devant elle et sauta dans le vide. Plutôt mourir que rester entre les mains de ces choses !

« NOOOOOOOOOON ! » hurla Azog.

Furieux, il courut au bord et eut juste le temps de voir le corps de la jeune fille tomber dans une rivière plus loin en contrebas. Sa victime lui avait échappé !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le soleil se levait sur la vallée d'Imladris. Sur la rive est de la rivière, pas très loin de la cité, les jumeaux du seigneur Elrond chevauchaient pour partir en patrouille. Ils comptaient rejoindre un groupe de soldats partis en éclaireurs hier soir, on avait remarqué de l'agitation chez les Orques assez près de leurs frontières.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le gué, ils sentirent leurs chevaux s'agiter puis reculer. Curieux, ils les interrogèrent en elfique. Les bêtes leur répondirent que l'eau était glacée.

_Glacée ?!_ Pourtant, c'était le début de l'été ! Elladan descendit de selle et frémit. En effet, l'eau en contact avec ses bottes était anormalement froide. Pourtant, la magie de leur père Elrond protégeait la vallée, et influençait l'eau, si bien qu'elle était toujours délicieusement tiède.

Elladan plissa les yeux. L'air aussi était froid. Ce n'était pas normal. Il balaya l'endroit du regard, quand il aperçut soudain une forme recroquevillée sur l'autre berge, les jambes plongées dans l'eau. Il courut vers elle, son frère le suivant sur son cheval.

Elladan vit qu'il s'agissait d'un humain. Plutôt petit, pas encore un adulte. Mais ses cheveux étaient blancs. Avec douceur, il retourna le corps. Il s'attendit à trouver le corps d'une personne âgée, mais il n'en fut rien. C'était une jeune fille. Elle était pieds nus, portait des vêtements déchirés, et sa peau était très pâle.

« Est-ce qu'elle est… ? » demanda Elrohir.

« Non, mais il faut vite la conduire auprès d'Ada ! »

Tout en parlant, Elladan ôta sa cape et enveloppa la jeune fille dedans. Puis, une fois bien couverte dans ses bras, il remonta sur son cheval et partit au galop avec son frère, droit vers la cité.

Dans son bureau, le seigneur Elrond était en train d'écrire sur un parchemin, quand sa main tenant la plume se figea. Il leva la tête, entendant nettement le bruit de deux chevaux venant vers son palais à grande allure. Les jumeaux revenaient et rapidement ! Mais pourquoi ?

Sans plus attendre, il sortit du bureau, traversa les couloirs et descendit l'escalier. Il vit Lindir, déjà en bas avec les jumeaux. L'un d'eux s'approcha, avec dans ses bras le corps d'un humain enveloppé dans sa cape.

Comprenant que l'heure n'était pas aux questions, il fit signe à son fils de le suivre vers les maisons de guérison. Elladan entra avec son père dans une salle, déposa son précieux fardeau sur une table puis recula légèrement. Son père s'affairait déjà à examiner la jeune fille, il n'était plus vraiment nécessaire de rester. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la malheureuse, puis ressortit.


	3. Curieux changements

_Merci à **Lereniel** et **Kanli** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à Lereniel pour avoir mis ma fic en favoris. _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage Moïra, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Curieux changements**

Moïra se sentait bien. La douleur avait disparu, ou peut-être était-elle devenue si forte pendant si longtemps que la jeune fille en était venue à ne plus la ressentir ?

Lentement, ses sens s'éveillèrent. Elle sentit d'abord la caresse d'une brise tiède sur son visage, puis le contact doux et agréable d'un tissu sous ses mains. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout de suite, elle aperçut le plafond. Il avait une couleur marron crème rassurante. Mais le plus étrange, c'était que Moïra pouvait clairement le voir, elle pouvait distinguer les moindres détails dans la matière dont il était fait, la subtilité des coups de pinceau de celui qui l'avait peint. C'était comme si on lui avait collé un microscope contre l'œil.

Et plus étrange encore, elle pouvait entendre de nombreuses choses. Elle entendait le chant des oiseaux, le bruit du vent, des feuilles agitées par celui-ci, des chutes d'eau et… des chants. On chantait, dehors. Des voix chantaient. Une chanson belle, qu'elle comprenait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa langue, elle en était sûre et certaine. On aurait dit du celte, mais modifié en quelque chose aux syllabes plus douces, plus mélodieuses.

Et l'air ! Il y avait une odeur de nature, d'eau qui tombait d'une puissante cascade, de fleurs et de feuilles vertes.

La jeune fille n'y comprenait rien. C'était comme si elle était plus éveillée, ses sens étaient anormalement affinés.

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans un grand lit niché dans une alcôve. On lui avait enlevé ses vêtements, elle portait une grande chemise de nuit en tissu blanc. Derrière elle se trouvait la statue d'une jeune femme qui tendait les bras vers elle, son visage plein de bonté penché vers elle. Plus loin, près d'un balcon, elle pouvait voir une table où étaient disposés des pots remplis de plantes et des bouteilles avec des mots écrits dessus dans une drôle de langue.

Moïra n'y comprenait rien. Que lui arrivait-il ? Où était-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle était plongée dans nouveau rêve ? Après le cauchemar des monstres dans le cachot, était-elle en train de vivre un rêve plus agréable ?

Non, un rêve ne pouvait pas paraître si réel, pas avec de tels détails. Elle pouvait voir, entendre et sentir les choses avec une précision surnaturelle. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux de son front quand elle regarda quelque chose de bizarre : cette mèche était blanche.

_Quoi ? Une minute… _

Elle vit une table de nuit posée près de son lit, avec une carafe en argent et un verre d'eau. Elle saisit le verre et se regarda dedans. Elle avait changé. Sa peau était pâle, ses yeux étaient devenus bleus comme la glace et ses cheveux avaient blanchi. _Elle avait les cheveux blancs ! _

Impossible ! Elle lâcha le verre, qui tomba au sol en répandant son contenu. Le bruit alerta quelqu'un. Un visiteur entra dans la pièce et s'approcha d'elle.

En le voyant, Moïra ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. C'était un homme plutôt grand, aux cheveux châtain foncé longs, retenus par un fin diadème en argent qui entourait le sommet de sa tête. Ses yeux bleus-gris juraient avec la jeunesse de son visage : ils semblaient remplis d'une sagesse immense, celle d'une personne qui avait vécu longtemps, vu et fait de nombreuses choses. Il portait une grande tunique couleur crème avec une ceinture verte autour de la taille. Mais ce qui surprit plus encore Moïra, ce fut ses oreilles : elles étaient pointues !

« Bienvenue à Fondcombe. Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes éveillée », dit le seigneur Elrond en s'approchant pour ramasser le verre.

Fondcombe ? Moïra ne connaissait pas cet endroit, ça ne lui disait rien du tout.

« Je… Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? »

« Je suis le seigneur Elrond, et vous êtes dans les maisons de guérison. Mes fils vous ont trouvée dans la rivière, il y a trois jours maintenant. »

Le seigneur Elrond… Moïra détourna le regard, complètement perdue. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Est-ce que tout cela était bien réel ? Elle avait le sentiment que oui. Et une chose était sûre : elle n'était plus dans son monde. Elle le sentait, non, en fait, elle le voyait ! Rien que le physique de cet homme et la beauté irréelle de cette pièce en étaient la preuve.

« Pourquoi mes cheveux sont comme ça ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Je l'ignore. Je pensais que vous le saviez, demoiselle… »

« Moïra… Moïra Hudsen. Et non, je ne suis pas comme ça, d'habitude, je… je suis brune ! Et je me sens bizarre, je… je vois tout avec une précision pas croyable, j'entends des bruits, il y en a trop, je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne comprends rien ! » gémit la jeune fille en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Elrond posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Ce contact suffit à stopper les tremblements du corps de Moïra. Elle reporta son regard sur le seigneur elfe.

« Calmez-vous. Personne ici ne vous fera le moindre mal, je vous le promets. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Moïra prit une profonde inspiration, le temps de retrouver entièrement son calme, puis elle réfléchit.

« Je… j'étais sortie dehors avec ma petite sœur, Clara… On est allé au bord d'un lac, elle voulait attraper des lézards… Un type a surgi de nulle part, il s'est mis à nous suivre. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais il avait des yeux effrayants. J'ai senti qu'il nous voulait du mal, alors j'ai essayé de fuir avec ma sœur. Mais… je sais pas comment il a fait, il nous a rattrapées puis il a commencé à m'étrangler. J'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une espèce de donjon, on m'avait attachée, et il y avait des… des créatures horribles autour de moi ! Elles m'ont forcée à boire quelque chose… »

Moïra porta les mains à sa gorge, comme si le liquide coulait encore à l'intérieur.

« C'était horrible. On aurait dit du feu liquide. J'ai hurlé… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de mes liens, je me suis mise à courir… j'ai sauté dans l'eau… et je me suis réveillée ici. »

« Ces créatures, pouvez-vous me les décrire ? »

« Petites, repoussantes, avec des yeux rouges et des dents pointues. Elles poussaient des cris atroces ! »

« _Yrch_ ! » dit Elrond avec une note de dégoût dans la voix.

« Pardon ? »

« Ce sont des Orques qui vous ont enlevée. Des créatures du Mordor. Et vous dites qu'elles vous ont fait boire quelque chose ? »

« Oui. Un liquide rouge brûlant. Vous pensez que c'est ça qui m'a changée ? »

« Cela se peut. Ou peut-être est-ce une réaction au traumatisme suite à ce que ces créatures vous on fait. Sinon, comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ? »

Moïra réfléchit quelques secondes, puis répondit : « Bien. Je n'ai plus mal. »

« Vous n'avez pas froid ? » demanda le seigneur Elrond en fronçant des sourcils.

« Non ! Au contraire, il fait bon. Pourquoi ? »

Le seigneur elfe ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis se ravisa. Il jugea préférable de ne pas lui dire qu'elle avait la peau anormalement froide. Quand ses fils l'avaient amenée, elle était glacée, mais il avait pensé que c'était dû à son « bain » dans la rivière. Pourtant, quand une guérisseuse s'était chargée de la plonger dans un bain bien chaud pour la sortir de son hypothermie, cela n'avait rien changé. Au contraire, d'après elle, la température de l'eau avait même chuté. Sa peau était froide, comme celle d'une morte. Pourtant, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, elle respirait, et le seigneur elfe pouvait voir la lueur vive dans ses yeux. Alors de quoi pouvait-il s'agir ?

« Aucune importance. Reposez-vous, je reviendrai plus tard m'enquérir de votre état et on vous apportera à manger. »

Acquiesçant, la jeune fille se rallongea dans le lit tandis que le seigneur Elrond sortait de la pièce. Pourtant, Moïra n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Il y avait trop de questions dans son esprit, et trop de bruit qui lui parvenait depuis l'extérieur, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment avait-elle atterri ici ? Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à Elrond le nom du pays ni même du continent où elle devait se trouver. Sa demeure s'appelait Fondcombe, certes, mais au-delà ? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait que des elfes dans ce monde ?

Moïra s'aperçut que la porte-fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte. Elle se leva pour aller la fermer, afin d'atténuer le bruit venant du dehors. Pourtant, quand elle arriva devant la baie vitrée, elle se figea. Dehors, elle pouvait voir des maisons bâties sur les deux flans d'une vallée. De grandes chutes d'eau couraient le long des parois rocheuses, évitant habilement les habitations. L'architecture était sublime, les maisons bâties de manière à s'accorder avec la nature qui poussait dans la vallée. La vision était si belle que Moïra oublia tous ces soucis l'espace d'un instant et s'assit près du balcon pour regarder au-dehors. Tout était si beau, une atmosphère de paix régnait en cet endroit.

Elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas. Très légers, mais facilement discernables pour elle qui avait désormais une ouïe très fine. Des voix lui parvinrent.

« _C'est une mauvaise idée, Ada nous a dit de la laisser se reposer !_ »

« _Oh, arrête ! On ne fait rien de mal, je veux juste voir comment elle va !_ »

Moïra haussa un sourcil, puis regarda la porte s'ouvrir légèrement. La tête d'un elfe passa par l'entrebâillement. Il était brun et avait un curieux air de ressemblance avec Elrond.

_Sûrement un de ces fils dont il m'a parlés_, pensa la jeune fille.

Le regard de l'elfe se posa sur le lit. Vide. Surpris, il ouvrit plus largement la porte et l'aperçut assise sur le rebord du balcon à la fenêtre. Elle le regardait tranquillement, de ses yeux bleu sombre. Un elfe semblable au premier apparut à ses côtés et l'aperçut aussi.

_Tiens, des jumeaux !_ pensa Moïra, amusée.

Tous deux hésitèrent quelques secondes, puis entrèrent en veillant à fermer la porte derrière eux, puis s'approchèrent.

« Pardonnez notre intrusion, nous pensions que vous vous étiez rendormie », dit l'un des jumeaux.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vous ai entendu venir », dit la jeune fille.

Les jumeaux haussèrent des sourcils.

« Vous nous avez entendus ? Vous devez avoir une ouïe très fine ! » dit l'autre.

Moïra haussa des épaules. Tout était si bizarre depuis son réveil, et pourtant elle était trop fatiguée pour nier ou protester, ne serait-ce que mentalement. Se soumettre à l'évidence était moins fatigant.

« Vous êtes les fils d'Elrond ? » dit-elle.

« En effet. Je suis Elladan, et voici mon frère Elrohir. Nous vous avons trouvée dans la rivière près de la cité. »

« Merci. À tous les deux. »

Ces derniers hochèrent légèrement la tête. À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme elfe entra, un plateau dans les mains. En voyant les jumeaux, elle parut étonnée puis fronça légèrement des sourcils. Sans lui laisser le temps de leur rappeler que le seigneur Elrond avait interdit les visites, les jumeaux s'éclipsèrent.

Moïra regarda l'elfe déposa le tableau sur la table de nuit puis s'incliner en lui demandant si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. La jeune fille lui répondit par un pâle sourire et lui dit que non, merci, elle n'avait besoin de rien. L'elfe s'éclipsa, la laissant seule dans la chambre.

Moïra resta encore un moment près du balcon, à contempler le paysage dehors, puis elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et mangea la nourriture que l'elfe lui avait apportée. Il y avait principalement de la salade, des petites tomates et une pomme. Mais on avait aussi ajouté du fromage. La jeune fille le mangea en premier, puis prit une feuille de salade pour la croquer, quand elle sentit celle-ci se durcir entre ses doigts. Surprise, elle la regarda et vit qu'elle était recouverte d'une fine couche de glace. Elle n'y comprit rien. Elle la reposa sur le plateau, puis tendit les doigts vers une autre feuille. Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la feuille, une fiche couche de glace se forma sur la feuille et commença à la recouvrir.

Moïra repoussa vivement son plateau et attendit quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers la carafe et le verre. Elle versa de l'eau dedans, prit le verre entre ses mains puis tendit doucement l'index vers le liquide. Elle sentit l'eau tiède devenir de plus en plus froide, puis se changer en un bloc de glace. Stupéfaite, elle reposa le verre puis secoua la tête. Tout compte fait, peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis à son bureau, le seigneur Elrond consultait des livres tirés de sa bibliothèque. Les curieux changements dont Moïra lui avait parlé, ses cheveux blancs, ses sens sur-développés, sa peau froide… Tout cela signifiait quelque chose, il en avait l'intime conviction. Mais il ne savait pas comment nommer cela. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Il finit par trouver un ouvrage parlant de l'histoire des enfants de Húrin. Il s'arrêta sur un passage particulier. Il le lut, puis reposa l'ouvrage et joignit ses doigts devant son visage en fermant les yeux. Ce que Moïra avait subi… peu de gens auraient pu y survivre. Il commençait à comprendre.

Il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la maison des guérisseurs pour s'assurer de l'état de sa patiente.

Arrivé dans le couloir menant à l'étage, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se dépêcha de franchir les quelques mètres le séparant de la chambre de Moïra puis ouvrit la porte.

Il trouva la jeune fille prostrée dans un coin de la chambre, les jambes repliées contre elle, ses bras refermés devant son visage. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. De fins sillons de larme couvraient ses joues. Ils étaient glacés.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! » gémit la jeune fille, tremblante de peur.

Elrond s'approcha doucement d'elle puis s'agenouilla pour se mettre à son niveau.

« Calmez-vous… »

« ME CALMER ?! Je gèle tout ce que je touche ! Regardez-moi ! Je ne peux même pas pleurer sans… Je suis devenue un monstre ! »

Secouant la tête, le seigneur elfe lui prit les mains. Elles étaient froides, mais il était un elfe et ne craignait pas le froid.

« Moïra, cessez d'avoir peur. Ce qui vous arrive est normal, car maintenant je sais ce qui vous arrive. Vos explications m'ont fourni une piste qui m'a mené jusqu'à la réponse. »

« Ah bon ? Alors quoi ? »

« Vous avez bu du sang de dragon. »

Moïra écarquilla les yeux, puis fut prise d'un rire nerveux, sans joie.

« Vous vous fichez de moi ? Un dragon, rien que ça ! »

« Je suis tout à fait sérieux. »

Le ton du seigneur Elrond stoppa net l'hilarité de la jeune fille.

« Les Orques vous ont fait boire du sang d'un dragon, une créature dangereuse et puissante. C'est un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie, mais cela vous a changée. Vous avez le pouvoir du froid désormais, ainsi que des sens surdéveloppés, tout comme la créature dont vous avez bu le sang. »

« Alors je… je ne suis plus… humaine ? » gémit la jeune fille.

« Plus totalement. Mais si vous voulez vivre, vous devez vous maîtriser. »

« Me maîtriser ? Mais je ne fais rien, enfin ! Je gèle tout, ça tue les végétaux. Regardez mon assiette, le verre, et les fleurs… et mes larmes ! »

Elrond tourna la tête vers la table de nuit. Le bouquet de fleurs posé dans un vase était mort, les fleurs étaient fanées, tuées par le froid. Quant à la salade et la pomme sur le plateau, elles étaient racornies, brûlées par le froid. Le verre gisait au sol, des débris de glace éparpillés autour.

Refusant de se laisser démonter, le seigneur Elrond saisit les poignets de la jeune fille et la fixa.

« Regardez-moi, Moïra. Et concentrez-vous. Cherchez la force de vous calmer. Pensez en quelque chose qui vous donne de la force. »

Moïra secoua la tête. Mais Elrond insista, répétant ses ordres d'une voix calme et impérative. La jeune fille inspira profondément, puis ferma les yeux. L'image de sa petite sœur lui vint à l'esprit. Elles étaient assises sur le canapé du salon, chez elles, et regardaient le dessin animé _Kuzco_ à la télévision. Elles riaient. Cette image, pleine d'amour et de chaleur, fit se détendre Moïra.

Elle sentit alors quelque chose de liquide couler le long de ses joues. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que ses larmes avaient dégelé. Elrond sentit les mains de la jeune fille se faire légèrement moins froides.

Épuisée par toutes ces émotions, Moïra ferma les yeux, sombrant à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Elrond la souleva dans ses bras puis la remit dans le lit. Il soupira en la regardant dormir. La blancheur de ses cheveux ne parvenait pas à cacher la jeunesse de son visage. Ce n'était pratiquement qu'une enfant ! Comment les Orques avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Qui avait pu leur en donner l'ordre ? Et quels plans pouvaient-ils avoir à l'esprit pour tenter de créer des Hommes dotés de pouvoirs ?

Une chose était sûre : Moïra devrait apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir si elle voulait vivre, et l'aider à résoudre ce mystère.

Sur ces dernières pensées, le seigneur elfe quitta la chambre, laissant la jeune fille dormir.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'a lu Elrond, reportez-vous à la citation au tout début du chapitre 1 de cette fic, et vous aurez une meilleure idée de ce qui arrive à Moïra. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?_


	4. Un nouveau nom

_Merci à **Lereniel**, **Aschen** et **Kanli** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **MlleAria** pour avoir mis ma fic en Alert. _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage Moïra, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Un nouveau nom**

Assise sur le balcon de la chambre, Moïra regardait l'horizon. Elle s'était réveillée ce matin dans son lit. Il lui avait fallu une minute pour se souvenir d'où elle était et ce qui lui était arrivé.

Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Elle était dans un autre monde, et elle n'était plus humaine. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Existait-il un moyen pour qu'elle rentre chez elle ? Comment était-elle arrivée ici, de toute façon ?

Elle regarda ses mains avec tristesse. Sa peau était pâle, plus que de coutume. Et ses cheveux blancs… Quand bien même elle parviendrait à rentrer chez elle, ses parents la reconnaitraient-ils ? Sa mère, oui, elle en était sûre ! Mais son père… Et Clara ? Qu'était devenue sa petite sœur ?

Elle fut tirée de ses sombres interrogations par l'arrivée d'une elfe dans sa chambre. Elle la reconnut, c'était la guérisseuse qui était venue lui apporter à manger hier en fin d'après-midi.

« Le seigneur Elrond m'envoie vous aider à vous préparer pour le petit-déjeuner. »

Moïra acquiesça en silence et suivit l'elfe à travers la pièce jusqu'à une porte menant à une salle de bains très jolie. Les murs étaient peints en bleu avec des motifs de poissons, de nénuphars et de grenouilles. Une grande baignoire taillée dans la pierre était remplie d'eau chaude. Des statues d'elfes caressant des grues étaient disposées de chaque côté.

Une fois seule dans la salle de bains, Moïra ôta sa chemise de nuit puis entra dans l'eau. Elle sentit la chaleur détendre ses muscles. Soulagée, elle ferma les yeux. Mais elle sentit bientôt la vapeur disparaître. L'eau se fit moins chaude. Avec un soupir, la jeune fille saisit un savon posée sur le rebord de la baignoire puis commença à se laver. Une fois propre, elle sortit de l'eau et s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette.

Elle sortit de la chambre et vit que son lit avait été fait. L'elfe était en train de poser une robe et des souliers dessus. La robe était d'un beau bleu qui s'accordait avec la couleur de ses yeux. Les souliers étaient d'une couleur plus claire, et brodés de fils d'argent.

Une fois habillée, l'elfe lui proposa de tresser ses cheveux. Un peu gênée d'être servie ainsi comme une princesse, Moïra se laissa faire malgré tout. L'elfe lui brossa les cheveux puis prit deux mèches de cheveux qu'elle noua en anneau derrière sa tête, retenant ainsi sa chevelure.

Une fois prête, Moïra se leva et suivit l'elfe hors des maisons de guérison. Elles traversèrent un jardin jusqu'à atteindre un escalier qu'elles grimpèrent pour accéder à la demeure du seigneur Elrond.

L'elfe la fit traverser des couloirs et un escalier avant d'arriver sur une terrasse où se trouvait une table apprêtée pour manger. Elrond et ses fils étaient déjà là, en train de discuter. En la voyant, ils se levèrent et la saluèrent. Moïra rougit. Apparemment, les gens étaient plutôt galants dans ce monde.

Une fois installée, la jeune fille tendit la main vers le saladier pour prendre un fruit, quand elle se souvint de l'épisode d'hier, avec les feuilles de salade. Elle lança un regard à Elrond. Ce dernier avait déjà compris pourquoi elle avait arrêté son geste et lui fit signe d'un léger signe de tête. Les jumeaux ne comprenaient rien à leur échange, mais ne dirent rien. Moïra poussa un soupir, puis posa doucement les doigts sur une pomme. Une fine couche de givre se forma aussitôt autour de ses doigts. Les fils d'Elrond écarquillèrent les yeux.

Moïra ferma les yeux, rappelant à elle l'image de sa sœur cadette. La glace formée sur la pomme fondit aussitôt. Avec un air concentré, la jeune fille la prit dans ses mains et commença à manger.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda Elladan.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça depuis hier », dit la jeune fille en baissant la tête, l'air embarrassé.

Elladan voulut enchaîner avec une autre question, mais il croisa le regard sévère de son père et se tut. Juste à ce moment, Lindir arriva avec un enfant. Moïra se tourna pour dévisager les nouveaux venus. En voyant le petit garçon, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il était humain : ses oreilles étaient rondes. Mais il portait des habits elfiques, comme Elrond et ses fils. Il était brun, avec des yeux bleu-gris et devait avoir environ huit ans.

« Bonjour, Estel », lui dit Elrond.

« Bonjour, Ada ! »

Il se tourna vers les jumeaux, quand son regard intercepta celui de Moïra. Cette dernière le fixait toujours avec curiosité.

« Bonjour ! T'es qui ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Moïra », dit la jeune fille, incapable d'en dire plus.

L'enfant s'approcha et la regarda avec attention, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur ses oreilles rondes comme les siennes.

« T'es pas une elfe. T'es une humaine, comme Naneth… »

« Naneth ? »

« Ma mère. »

L'enfant salua ensuite les jumeaux qui lui répondirent chaleureusement, puis alla s'assoir à côté d'eux. Le petit-déjeuner s'écoula un peu plus joyeusement, les jumeaux et Elrond parlant avec Estel de leurs projets respectifs pour la journée, quand Estel se tourna vers Moïra.

« Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi, aujourd'hui ? »

Moïra hésita, mais Elrond répondit pour elle : « Moïra devra suivre des leçons avec moi, Estel. Je dois lui enseigner certaines choses. »

« Quelles choses ? »

« Des trucs d'adultes », dit Moïra.

Estel prit une moue boudeuse puis continua son petit-déjeuner. Une fois que tout le monde eut fini, les jumeaux et Estel quittèrent la pièce. Elrond se leva en demandant à Moïra de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit.

Ils prirent un couloir puis un escalier descendant qui les conduisit jusqu'à un jardin. Une fontaine trônait en son centre, laissant de l'eau tomber en cascade dans son bassin.

Elrond s'assit sur le rebord et fit signe à Moïra de le rejoindre.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mieux. J'ai réussi à manger un peu plus qu'hier », dit la jeune fille.

« Comme je l'ai dit à Estel, je vais vous faire de mon mieux pour vous aider à maîtriser ce pouvoir. Mais auparavant, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions. »

_Ça y est ! J'aurais dû m'en douter_, pensa Moïra.

« Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez été enlevée avec votre sœur, mais où exactement ? D'où venez-vous ? »

Moïra serra les poings. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? La vérité ? Ou inventer quelque chose ? Mais elle ne connaissait pas la géographie de ce monde ! Elle regarda Elrond. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures et pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avait été le premier à découvrir son mystérieux pouvoir et à l'aider.

« Je veux bien vous le dire, mais… J'ai peur que vous ne me croyiez pas ou que vous me preniez pour une folle ! » dit la jeune fille.

Elrond hocha la tête en silence, attendant qu'elle poursuivre. Moïra prit une profonde inspiration, puis elle dit : « Je viens d'un autre monde. Ce monde s'appelle la Terre, ou la Planète Bleue. Là-bas, il n'y a pas de magie, ni d'elfes ni d'orques ou de dragon ! »

La jeune fille attendit une quelconque réaction de l'elfe, qu'il prenne l'air incrédule ou offensé à l'idée qu'elle lui raconte des mensonges. Mais à part un léger haussement de sourcils et un regard plus pénétrant, il ne fit rien.

« Je vous crois », finit-il par dire.

« Hein ?! Vous me croyez…? »

« Je peux lire dans le cœur des gens. Ce que vous dites est assez dur à croire, mais cela expliquerait certaines choses, à commencer par le fait que vous soyez en vie après avoir bu du sang de dragon. Une fille des Hommes de ce monde n'aurait pas survécu. Et vos… manières détonnent de celles des dames de la Terre du Milieu. »

« Ah bon… Une minute ! Mes manières ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes manières ?! »

Elrond détourna la tête, amusé par sa réaction. Malgré son côté timide, Moïra avait une manière de regarder les gens et de se comporter qui était très spontanée. Rien que sa réaction à ses dernières paroles le démontrait. Il sentait qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec les jumeaux.

« Bien. Si je vous ai amenée ici, c'est aussi pour que vous vous entraîniez à maîtriser votre pouvoir. J'aurais aimé que le magicien Mithrandir soit là, mais le temps joue contre nous. Vous devez apprendre à contrôler votre magie. Et ce bassin va nous y aider. »

Il se leva. Moïra l'imita.

« Je veux que vous vous entraîniez à geler et dégeler l'eau jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez parfaitement contrôler votre pouvoir. »

La jeune fille réprima une petite moue désabusée, puis tendit un doigt vers l'eau. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à refroidir. Mais il ne se passa rien de plus. Moïra fronça des sourcils, puis plongea toute la main dans l'eau. Rien ne se passa. Énervée, elle allait y plonger le bras quand elle sentit l'eau commencer à se solidifier autour de son poignet. Bientôt, la fontaine entière fut recouverte d'une épaisse couche de glace.

« Bien. Maintenant, ramenez l'eau à son état liquide », dit Elrond.

« Comment ? »

« Absorbez le froid que vous avez créé. Reprenez-le. »

Moïra hésita, elle ne voyait pas comment faire. Pourtant, elle se retint d'en parler et essaya de faire ce qu'il lui disait. Elle se concentra sur la glace autour de sa main, essayant de ressentir le froid. Puis elle inspira et ferma les yeux.

_Rentre en moi. Allez, reviens_, pensa la jeune fille.

Elle sentit alors nettement quelque chose bouger dans la glace. Elle sursauta, puis reprit sa concentration. Elrond avait raison, elle _ressentait_ le froid, comme si c'était une sorte d'énergie vitale qui faisait partie d'elle. La glace se mit à fondre par petites gouttes, puis la fontaine finit par revenir à la normale.

Moïra sentit soudain ses jambes trembler. Elrond la rattrapa avant qu'elle tombe et l'aida à s'assoir sur le rebord du bassin.

« C'était… dingue ! » dit la jeune fille, en épongeant son front en sueur.

« Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. Je dois m'atteler à d'autres tâches. Vous retrouverez votre chemin ? » demanda le seigneur en se levant.

« Oui, merci », dit la jeune fille.

Souriant, le seigneur la salua puis prit congé. Moïra resta un instant au bord de la fontaine, puis elle se leva et décida d'explorer Fondcombe. Elle prit l'escalier puis traversa le couloir quand elle vit Estel arriver à l'autre bout.

« Ah, Moïra ! T'as déjà fini tes leçons avec Ada ? »

« Ada ? »

« Mon père ! »

Son père ? Elrond serait son père ? Bizarre, cet enfant ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup, en plus il était physiquement humain. Bah, après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires !

« Oui, j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui. Et toi ? »

« Moi aussi ! Tu fais quoi, là ? » dit l'enfant.

« Je vais me promener, j'ai envie de visiter Fondcombe. »

« Oh ! Tu veux que je te fasse la visite ? Je connais bien la cité ! »

« D'accord. »

Souriant, l'enfant lui prit la main et la guida à l'extérieur de la demeure. Ils se mirent en marche à travers les rues de la cité. Fondcombe était une vraie merveille, Moïra ne se lassait pas de regarder autour d'elle. Les elfes allaient et venaient, certains s'arrêtèrent même pour la regarder. La jeune fille détourna le regard, troublée d'être le point d'attention de ces êtres si parfaits, d'une beauté incroyable ! Il n'y avait donc pas de personnes âgées dans cette cité ?

Elle sourit en voyant qu'Estel prenait son rôle de guide très au sérieux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une fontaine et là, Estel plongea ses mains dans l'eau pour s'asperger le visage. Moïra voulut l'imiter, mais l'eau se gela dans ses mains.

« Wouah ! Comment tu fais ? » demanda Estel.

Avec un soupir, Moïra ferma les yeux et se concentra. L'eau reprit bientôt son état liquide. Elle put alors la boire.

« Je suis comme ça depuis quelques jours, c'est tout », dit la jeune fille.

« Tu pourrais m'apprendre ? »

Moïra regarda l'enfant avec surprise. Il ne semblait nullement effrayé ou dégoûté d'elle. Avec un sourire, la jeune fille lui dit que non, elle ne pourrait pas. Elle seule pouvait faire ça. Estel fit une moue déçue, puis lui tendit la main. Ils reprirent ensemble leur visite.

Ils finirent par revenir dans les jardins de la demeure d'Elrond. Là, ils virent qu'Elrond les y attendait.

« Ah, Estel, Moïra ! Je vous cherchais. »

« Je faisais visiter la cité à Moïra, Ada. »

« C'est bien, Estel. Moïra, j'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit, et je pense que vous devriez suivre des leçons avec Estel. »

« Des leçons ? »

« Oui : géographie, histoire et cours d'elfique. »

Moïra échangea un regard surpris avec Estel.

« Vous commencerez demain, tous les deux. Et je pense également que vous devriez changer de nom, Moïra. »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, le jour où vous quitterez Fondcombe, si jamais cela arrive, et je pense bien que cela se produira, vous devrez mettre toutes les chances de votre côté pour… passer inaperçu », dit Elrond en jetant un regard à Estel.

Moïra comprit qu'il ne voulait pas parler en détail de l'enlèvement et de la torture que les Orques lui avaient infligée, pas devant Estel.

« Ah… Et je devrais porter quel nom, alors ? » demanda tristement la jeune fille.

Elrond fit silence un instant, réfléchissant, quand Estel prit la parole.

« Niphredil. »

« Quoi ? » dit Moïra, surprise.

« Niphredil ! C'est joli, non ? Ada, vous vous souvenez des leçons que vous m'avez données au sujet des plantes ? Vous m'avez parlé de cette fleur qui pousse à Doriath et en Lothlórien, elle pousse même en hiver ! On pourrait appeler Moïra comme ça ? »

Elrond interrogea la jeune fille du regard. Celle-ci haussa des épaules. Niphredil… Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

« D'accord », dit-elle.

« Youpi ! Bon, tu viens, Niphredil ? » dit Estel en tirant sur sa main.

« Où ça ? »

« On va se préparer pour le dîner ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille le laissa la mener à l'intérieur de la demeure, sous le regard amusé du seigneur Elrond.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Niphredil vous plaît comme nom ? La légende dit que cette fleur poussa pour la première fois en Doriath lors de la naissance de la dame Luthièn.  
_

_Je l'ai trouvé dans un dictionnaire sur le Sindarin. La niphredil est en effet une petite fleur blanche, un peu comme le perce-neige, et son nom signifie "petite pâle" en sindarin, ce qui correspond assez à notre héroïne, je trouve. _

_À partir du chapitre suivant, l'héroïne s'appellera ainsi, je n'utiliserai plus le prénom Moïra. _


	5. La clairière de l'hiver

_Merci à **Aschen**, **Kanli** et **Loveyaoi-15** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Kanli** et **Cello-no-Tenshi** pour avoir mis ma fic en Alert et Favoris.  
_

_**Note** : Dans ma fic, Aerlinniel est le nom de l'elfe que l'on voit jouer de la flûte traversière dans le film 1 du Hobbit. Je ne connais pas son vrai nom, du coup j'ai cherché un nom elfique dans la base de données du site Arwen Undomiel dédié à Tolkien, et j'ai trouvé ce nom qui signifie « mélodie » ou « chanson » en elfique. _

_Naurendil est aussi un nom elfique composé de « naur » qui veut dire « flamme, chaleur, soleil » et le suffixe « -ndil » qui veut dire « amoureux de » ou « ami de ». _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage Moïra, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**La clairière de l'hiver**

« ESTEL ! Rends-moi mon ruban tout de suite ! »

L'enfant redoubla de vitesse à travers les couloirs de la demeure d'Elrond, un ruban bleu coincé dans son poing droit. Niphredil apparut bientôt derrière lui, en tenue d'équitation, ses longs cheveux blancs flottant gracieusement derrière elle comme un nuage de fumée.

« Rends-le-moi ou je te transforme en glaçon ! » cria la jeune fille.

« Pfffft, même pas peur, t'oseras pas ! » dit l'enfant en se retournant brièvement, avant de se remettre à courir.

Estel arriva bientôt dans le vestibule. Lindir se tenait là avec Erestor, tous deux avaient cessé leur discussion en entendant les cris des deux jeunes humains. Malgré leur air impassible, une lueur amusée dansait dans leurs yeux.

L'enfant jeta rapidement des coups d'œil autour de lui puis courut se cacher derrière une tenture tout en mettant un index sur ses lèvres, faisant signe aux deux elfes de se taire.

Niphredil arriva bientôt, les joues très légèrement colorées par sa course.

« Eh ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Estel ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les deux elfes détournèrent le regard. Niphredil fronça des sourcils.

« Ah bah, d'accord ! Merci pour le coup de main… » dit-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

Elle se redressa et se prépara à prendre la porte menant dehors, peut-être qu'Estel avait dû la prendre, quand elle s'arrêta. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, puis elle ferma les yeux. Les deux elfes se tournèrent à nouveau vers elle, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. L'air se fit soudain plus froid autour de la jeune fille, et envahit la pièce. Un vent léger tourbillonna autour de la jeune fille puis traversa la pièce, faisant voler les rideaux aux fenêtres et la tenture au mur devant elle. Estel apparut. Niphredil rouvrit les yeux et offrit au petit garçon un sourire prédateur.

« Je-t'ai-trouvé ! » chantonna-t-elle en s'approchant doucement.

Estel jeta de rapides coups d'œil, puis partit brusquement sur la gauche, vers la sortie. Niphredil tomba aussitôt à genoux et posa les mains sur le sol. Une couche de givre se forma sous ses doigts, puis serpenta jusque sous les pieds d'Estel. L'enfant glissa et tomba vers le sol, quand la jeune fille fit une glissade qui l'amena derrière lui. Elle le réceptionna dans ses bras puis lui ôta le ruban de la main.

« Je l'ai ! » dit-elle, victorieuse.

Estel se dégagea d'elle en prenant une mine boudeuse. Le gel disparut du sol, rentrant dans les mains de la jeune fille qui se redressa fièrement et noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

« T'as triché ! T'as pas le droit de te servir de tes pouvoirs ! » dit le petit garçon.

« Un peu que j'ai le droit, espèce de klepto ! Tu sais que chez moi, autrefois, on coupait la main aux voleurs ? »

« J'te crois pas ! Et de toute façon, tu peux pas me punir, t'as aucune preuve que j'ai volé vu que t'as récupéré ton ruban ! » répliqua l'enfant.

« Ah ouais ? Rien, t'es sûr ? »

Puis, sans crier gare, elle le plaqua au sol et se mit à le chatouiller. Estel éclata de rire en essayant de se dégager, mais la jeune fille avait plus de force et se montrait insensible aux supplications de l'enfant.

« Hahaharrête ! Lindir, Erestor, aidez-moihahaha ! » cria l'enfant entre plusieurs éclats de rire.

Mais les deux elfes leur répondirent par un hochement de tête négatif puis, avec un grand sourire amusé, ils s'éloignèrent, car ils avaient à faire.

Depuis son bureau, Elrond entendit les éclats de rire des deux humains et eut un sourire attendri. Cela faisait maintenant un an que Niphredil vivait à Fondcombe. Les premiers jours avaient été durs pour elle, car elle faisait souvent des cauchemars et avait du mal à se nourrir, son pouvoir n'étant pas encore totalement maîtrisé.

Mais la compagnie d'Estel et des jumeaux l'avait aidée à sortir de sa coquille. Elle avait fini par retrouver le sourire, elle s'était de plus en plus ouverte aux autres et avait même fini par avouer, avec Elrond, ses origines aux trois enfants du seigneur elfe. Les leçons avaient aidé Niphredil, aussi. La jeune fille semblait passionnée par l'histoire de leur monde et apprenait à une vitesse incroyable, elle avait fini par aimer ce monde et se sentait plus en confiance. Il n'était pas rare dans l'après-midi qu'elle se joigne à Estel pour jouer, quand les jumeaux n'étaient pas là, car leur tâche de rôdeur leur prenait du temps. Une véritable complicité s'était formée entre elle et le petit garçon humain, ils étaient comme un frère et une sœur.

Pourtant, parfois, lorsqu'Elrond venait la voir, il la surprenait avec une expression de tristesse et de doute sur le visage. Une partie d'elle ne s'était jamais complètement remise de ce qui lui était arrivé, et continuait de se poser des questions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Accoudée au balcon de sa chambre, Niphredil regardait la lumière du soleil former un arc-en-ciel avec les chutes d'eau sur le versant de la falaise devant elle. Elle avait beau vivre à Fondcombe depuis plus d'un an, cet endroit était toujours aussi beau.

Elle finit par s'asseoir à même le sol, elle avait du mal à se tenir debout, son dos lui faisait mal depuis ce matin. Bizarre d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pourtant pas fait de faux mouvements lors de son entraînement à l'escrime matinal avec le seigneur Erestor.

Perdue dans sa rêverie, elle n'entendit pas frapper.

« Niphredil ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et sourit à celle qui était entrée. Il s'agissait d'Aerlinniel, l'elfe guérisseuse qui l'avait assistée lors de la première semaine passée ici. Niphredil aimait bien Elrond et ses fils, mais le fait d'avoir aussi une amie lui faisait du bien. Et la guérisseuse était aussi une très bonne musicienne qui jouait de la flûte traversière, comme la jeune fille autrefois dans son monde. La passion commune des deux filles les avait donc aidées à se rapprocher. Niphredil avait pris l'habitude de voir son amie une fois par semaine chez elle pour une leçon de musique, ce qui lui rappelait les cours de musique qu'elle suivait tous les week-ends sur Terre.

« Oui ? » demanda l'adolescente.

« Je suis venue t'aider à te préparer pour ce soir. »

Niphredil fronça des sourcils. Cela faisait un moment qu'Aerlinniel ne l'aidait plus, elle avait pris l'habitude de mettre ses robes elle-même et même si elle ne se faisait pas d'aussi jolies coiffures que les autres elfes, cela suffisait en général.

« Nous avons un invité, alors il faut que tu te fasses belle », dit l'elfe devant son air interrogateur.

La jeune fille esquissa une grimace. Se faire belle ? Mouais… Elle n'émit néanmoins pas d'objections et après s'être lavée, elle laissa Niphredil choisir une robe pour elle et lui faire sa coiffure. Elle sourit en se regardant dans le miroir : son amie lui avait trouvé une belle robe gris argenté, qui s'accordait avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle portait aussi un pendentif que le seigneur Elrond lui avait offert pour son anniversaire il y a un mois : un magnifie ouvrage elfique en argent et en mithril, qui représentait une Niphredil au milieu d'un gracieux entrelacs de feuilles de la Lothlorien.

Une fois prête, elle suivit Aerlinniel jusqu'à la terrasse où devait avoir lieu le dîner. Les jumeaux ne seraient pas là, elle le savait puisqu'ils étaient encore en patrouille. En arrivant à la terrasse, elle vit qu'il y avait du monde. Des musiciens jouaient de la harpe, de la mandoline. Aerlinniel s'éloigna de son amie pour les rejoindre et se mettre à jouer de la flûte. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la table où siégeait le seigneur Elrond. Il était plongé en pleine discussion avec un vieil homme. Ce dernier avait une longue chevelure et une barbe grise, et portait une robe gris sombre. Lindir se tenait debout à droite du siège d'Elrond et écoutait leur discussion sans dire un mot. Les deux hommes interrompirent leur discussion en voyant arriver la jeune fille.

« Ah, Niphredil ! » dit le seigneur Elrond en se levant, imité par son invité. « Nous vous attendions. Je vous présente Gandalf, mais nous les elfes l'appelons Mithrandir. »

_Mithrandir… Le pèlerin gris_, traduisit mentalement Niphredil. Les cours d'elfique devaient bien servir à quelque chose !

« Ravie de vous rencontrer », dit poliment Niphredil, en esquissant une révérence.

« Moi de même, jeune demoiselle », dit Gandalf tout en s'asseyant avec la jeune fille et l'elfe. « Le seigneur Elrond m'a parlé de vous. »

« En bien, j'espère ? » plaisanta Niphredil.

Le seigneur Elrond eut un léger sourire amusé.

« Je suppose qu'il est un peu présomptueux d'en parler si directement, mais j'aimerais voir votre… don, à l'œuvre », dit le magicien tout en saisissant son verre de vin.

Niphredil posa doucement la main sur la table puis ferma les yeux, invoquant le froid en elle. Gandalf et Elrond virent une lueur bleue se former sous sa paume. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit la main, une sculpture de glace en forme de perce-neige apparut. Elle fondit au bout de quelques secondes.

« Étonnant… Dommage que cela ne dure guère longtemps », dit le magicien.

« En fait, ça dure aussi longtemps que je le souhaite, toutes mes créations de neige et de glace sont reliées à mon esprit », dit la jeune fille.

« Avant d'avoir eu ce don, vous n'aviez rien de… particulier ? Sans vous offenser. »

Niphredil fit la grimace. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne de son don premier, celui qu'elle tenait de sa mère qui consistait à voir et communiquer avec les fantômes. Elle l'avait toujours gardé pour elle ici, tant elle avait peur de perdre l'amitié des elfes et d'Estel. Elle regarda le magicien, consciente qu'il la fixait d'un regard brillant, trop brillant pour un vieil homme. Elle n'avait pourtant pas envie de lui mentir, elle le trouvait plutôt sympathique même si elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques minutes.

« Je n'ai jamais eu une vie vraiment normale, mais je savais me fondre dans la masse autrefois », dit-elle.

« Vraiment ? Vous pouviez déjà faire des choses peu communes ? »

« Pas faire, mais voir. »

« Comment… »

« Gandalf, je suis désolée, mais c'est un sujet personnel, et je n'en ai jamais parlé qu'aux membres de ma famille. Je vous en ai déjà trop dit, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus », dit la jeune fille en détournant le regard.

Gandalf fronça des sourcils et interrogea Elrond du regard. Ce dernier eut un air légèrement désolé. Niphredil avait l'air sombre, le même air que lors de ses premiers jours à Fondcombe. Le magicien comprit qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet. Peut-être lui en dirait-elle plus s'il parvenait à gagner son amitié.

Le reste du dîner s'écoula sans problème. Mais Niphredil se retira sitôt son assiette finie, après s'être excusée auprès du seigneur Elrond. Elle n'osait l'avouer, mais les questions de Gandalf l'avaient mise mal à l'aise. Elle avait failli craquer et tout lui avouer. Cet homme semblait dégager une magie puissante, presque séduisante.

Elle décida de se retirer dans son coin secret, celui où elle allait chaque fois qu'elle était angoissée ou n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Et elle avait hâte de se détendre, elle avait encore plus mal au dos que ce matin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gandalf marchait à travers les couloirs de Fondcombe, espérant trouver Niphredil. L'elfe musicienne lui avait indiqué sa chambre, mais il l'avait trouvée vide. Il errait à présent dans les couloirs, espérant la trouver pour s'excuser. Il avait conscience que ses questions l'avaient mise mal à l'aise, mais il avait tellement envie de savoir !

Il s'arrêta soudain, sentant que quelque chose avait changé. Une magie étrange était perceptible. Pas dans la demeure, ni même dans la cité. Il se laissa guider par ses sens de Maiar et arriva bientôt hors de la cité. Il longea la rive ouest de la rivière, vers la gauche, et finit par arriver devant deux arbres très serrés. L'air qui s'échappait de l'ouverture formée par les troncs était différent ici. Il était plus froid.

Il dut se contorsionner un peu pour passer, mais il y parvint. Ce qu'il vit de l'autre côté le laissa stupéfait et admiratif. C'était comme s'il était entré dans un autre monde.

Ici, tout était recouvert de neige. Des flocons dansaient dans les airs, petits papillons blancs exécutant un gracieux ballet autour de lui. Il s'avança, et aperçut Niphredil au milieu d'une clairière. Assise en position tailleur, la jeune fille avait les yeux fermés. Dans sa robe gris pâle, avec son collier étincelant et ses longs cheveux blancs, elle semblait ne faire qu'un avec la neige qui recouvrait l'endroit. Une elfe de l'hiver, voilà ce à quoi elle ressemblait.

« Vous venez ou je viens vous chercher ? » dit la jeune fille sans bouger ni ouvrir les yeux.

Gandalf sursauta, puis s'approcha.

« Vous m'avez entendu venir ? »

« Non, mais je vous ai senti. La neige me l'a dit », dit-elle en leva la tête pour lui offrir un sourire amusé.

Le magicien sourit, puis s'assit au sol devant elle avec sa permission. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, goûtant au silence tout en regardant la neige tomber. Gandalf voyait bien qu'elle ne tombait pas du ciel, mais de stalactites formées dans les branches des arbres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Je m'excuse si je vous ai mise à l'aise, tout à l'heure », dit le magicien.

« Ça va », dit la jeune fille en haussant des épaules.

Ce geste lui arracha une grimace douloureuse.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Gandalf.

« Non… J'ai mal au dos depuis ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai… »

« Vous en avez parlé au seigneur Elrond ? »

« Non, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé… »

Elle tendit un bras vers son épaule, quand elle eut un petit cri de douleur.

« Laissez-moi regarder », dit Gandalf.

Il se leva et se mit derrière la jeune fille pour toucher son dos. Au contact de sa main, Niphredil poussa un cri mais se retint de bouger. Gandalf fronça des sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal, il sentait que le dos de la jeune fille était brûlant, mais surtout… _Il pouvait sentir les os bouger sous ses doigts ! _

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un bruit bizarre. La neige s'arrêta brusquement de tomber, tout se fit silencieux dans la clairière.

Gandalf et Niphredil échangèrent un regard, puis s'approchèrent doucement des deux arbres marquant l'entrée de la clairière. Un cliquetis d'armes et des grognements suffirent à leur faire comprendre ce qui approchait : des Orques !

Gandalf se félicita d'avoir pensé à prendre son bâton en quittant la cité elfique. Mais Niphredil n'avait rien. Il lui conseilla de rester en arrière. Celle-ci le fusilla du regard, mais se retint de parler de peur que les Orques les entendent.

Le magicien se glissa par l'ouverture puis s'approcha à demi voûté vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les bruits. Des Orques montant des Wargs longeaient la rivière, avec l'air de chercher quelque chose.

Gandalf attendit que l'un d'eux s'approche, puis le frappa de son bâton. Le cavalier tomba au sol. Le Warg se tourna vers le magicien pour le mordre. Gandalf se prépara à réciter une formule pour le tuer, quand il vit un pic de glace fendre l'air à sa droite et se planter dans l'œil du Warg, le tuant sur le coup. Il se retourna et vit Niphredil à quelques mètres de lui, les mains tendues et nimbées d'un halo bleu. Un puissant souffle glacial s'échappait de son corps, gelant l'eau sur les rives de la rivière.

Les Orques et les Wargs restants chargèrent. Gandalf et Niphredil se mirent au combat. Le magicien lançait des éclairs et des boules de feu, tandis que la jeune fille esquivait les coups d'épées et de crocs tout en lançant des pics.

La jeune fille en était à son troisième Warg empalé sur un pic quand elle sentit une nouvelle vague de douleur frapper son dos et atteindre son cœur. Pliée sous la douleur, elle tomba à genoux. Un Warg se rua sur elle pour la dévorer, mais un éclair du bâton du magicien le réduisit en cendre.

C'était le dernier, il ne restait plus aucun monstre. Gandalf se tourna vers Niphredil pour la sermonner sur le fait de ne pas être restée en arrière, mais il vit que la jeune fille s'était recroquevillée à même le sol et serrait fort des galets entre ses doigts en gémissant de douleur.

« Niphredil ! Par Eru, qu'avez-vous ? » demanda le magicien.

« Mon dos… J'ai l'impression qu'il va se déchirer ! » gémit la jeune fille.

Gandalf tendit la main vers son dos et prononça une formule, mais cela n'eut aucun succès. Niphredil serra si fort les pierres qu'elles explosèrent entre ses doigts. Elle redressa brusquement la tête. Le magicien se figea. Au lieu de deux beaux yeux bleus, il vit des yeux entièrement blancs, étincelants comme la neige sous la lune.

Le corps de Niphredil devint blanc, étincelant comme un astre. Le vent se mit à tourbillonner autour d'elle. Une formidable explosion de lumière se produisit, aveuglant le magicien. Le souffle de la magie le projeta en arrière. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Estel n'y comprenait rien. Cela faisait six jours que Niphredil restait enfermée dans les maisons de guérison, et personne à part Gandalf et le seigneur Elrond n'avait le droit de lui rendre visite. Même les jumeaux n'avaient pas eu le droit d'aller la voir.

Gandalf l'avait ramenée tard dans la soirée après le dîner fait en son honneur. Il la portait dans ses bras, enveloppée dans sa cape grise.

L'enfant était triste et inquiet. Celle qu'il considérait comme sa grande-sœur était-elle malade ? Ou grièvement blessée ? Allait-elle mourir ? Elrond lui avait garanti que non, mais qu'elle avait besoin de repos et d'isolement, elle ne voulait voir personne en ce moment.

« Estel ! Tu as fini ? »

L'enfant sursauta. La plume tomba sur le parchemin, laissant une grosse tache d'encre. Et zut, il avait raté le texte que son tuteur lui avait demandé de recopier !

« Désolé, je… j'avais l'esprit ailleurs », dit l'enfant d'une toute petite voix, les joues en feu.

« Oui, je vois ça », soupira l'elfe en attrapant le parchemin pour le déchirer.

« Je… je suis inquiet pour Niphredil ! » dit l'enfant, éprouvant le besoin de se justifier.

Le regard de l'elfe s'adoucit légèrement. Lui-même était inquiet pour Niphredil, c'était une excellente élève.

« Elle va s'en sortir, Estel. Le seigneur Elrond a dit que son cas n'était pas désespéré. Fais-lui confiance. »

Estel pria les Valars pour que ce soit vrai. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que depuis trois jours, Niphredil sortait en secret de sa chambre et s'enfuyait. Le seigneur Elrond savait que ce n'était pas une vraie fugue, mais la jeune fille ne revenait jamais seule, aussi devait-il sans cesse demander aux jumeaux et à d'autres rôdeurs de la retrouver.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naurendil s'agenouilla. Aucune trace au sol ne laissait deviner où la dame Niphredil avait pu aller. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'humaine faisait. Les traces étaient bizarres. Chaque fois qu'elle sortait depuis trois jours, on voyait les traces partir des maisons de guérison puis s'arrêter devant les premiers arbres.

L'elfe rôdeur poussa un soupir. Comme les jumeaux et les autres rôdeurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la protégée du seigneur Elrond s'enfuyait tous les jours. À chaque fois, ils la retrouvaient en larmes ou plongée dans une profonde déprime.

Heureusement, Naurendil était un elfe et il pouvait sentir la magie. Hors, la dame Niphredil dégageait une magie bien particulière, celle de l'hiver. Il suffisait donc de se fier au vent et à la température ambiante pour la retrouver.

Ce jour-là, il eut de la chance : il aperçut une clairière envahie par la neige. La demoiselle humaine était assise au centre, ses genoux repliés contre elle, les bras serrés en une attitude défensive. Il s'approcha sans bruit. Dès qu'il eut posé le pied sur la neige, elle se tourna vers lui.

Son visage était rougi, des sillons de larmes glacées couvrait ses joues. Elle était pieds nus et ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit bleu sombre.

« Vous pouvez pas me laisser seule ? » gémit l'humaine en lui tournant le dos.

« Toutes mes excuses, demoiselle Niphredil, mais le seigneur Elrond s'inquiète pour vous. Il m'a ordonné de vous ramener », dit l'elfe.

« Et si je ne veux pas rentrer ? »

« Je dois obéir aux ordres », répondit l'elfe en s'approchant.

Niphredil le regarda un instant, puis hocha de la tête et passa la main sur son visage, effaçant les traces de glace. Elle ignora la main tendue de l'elfe et se redressa, puis le suivit le long de la rivière, vers le gué.

Soudain, l'elfe s'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Le rôdeur lui fit signe de la main de se taire, et porta doucement la main à l'arc dans son dos. Il resta immobile un instant, le visage concentré, puis se détendit.

« Rien. J'ai dû me tromper », dit-il avant de reprendre la route avec l'humaine à sa suite.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Finalement, Naurendil reprit la parole.

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous vous enfuyez tous les jours ? »

La jeune fille détourna le regard.

« J'ai un problème… personnel. »

« C'est si grave pour que vous soyez dans cet état ? »

« Oui… » dit la jeune fille tout bas.

Comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, il dit malgré tout :

« Permettez-moi de vous poser une dernière question : n'existe-t-il aucun moyen de résoudre ce problème ? »

« Non… À moins de changer de corps. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Rien, laissez tomber ! » dit-elle en accélérant le pas.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Ce fut au tour de l'elfe de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. La jeune fille ne dit rien, la tête levée vers le ciel, les sourcils froncés. Elle se sentait bizarre. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'observait. Et cette présence espionne était bizarre, elle la sentait avec une netteté incroyable, presque comme si elle se trouvait à côté du mystérieux espion !

Soudain, Naurendil se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol, l'obligeant à plonger la tête dans l'eau. Furieuse, la jeune fille se redressa et reprit son souffle, bien décidée à dire à l'elfe sa façon de penser, mais ce dernier se tenait debout de avait calé une flèche contre la corde de son arc. Il tenait quelqu'un en joue. La jeune fille remarqua alors d'autres détails : les buissons derrière l'elfe étaient en feu. Et quelqu'un se tenait sur l'autre berge, devant eux.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon. Il portait des habits sombres et crasseux. Ses cheveux étaient roux et hirsutes, et il regardait l'elfe et l'humaine de ses yeux verts brillants comme du jade.

« Ah, raté ! J'ai bien failli te cramer, oreilles pointues ! » dit le garçon.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous dans la vallée d'Imladris ? » dit Naurendil sur un ton menaçant.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon éclata de rire.

« Essayez de me suivre, si vous voulez savoir ! »

Et sur ces mots, il fit volte-face et se mit à courir vers les arbres. Naurendil voulut tirer une flèche en visant la jambe, mais Niphredil fut plus rapide. Elle tendit les mains et jeta un rayon frigorifiant vers le garçon. Ce dernier se retrouva avec les pieds coincés dans sous une grosse couche de glace à même le sol. Il se pencha dangereusement en avant mais ne put tomber, ses jambes étant paralysées.

« Le monsieur t'a posé une question, alors réponds ! » dit Niphredil en s'approchant avec l'elfe.

Le garçon fusilla l'adolescente du regard, puis éclata de rire. Niphredil allait lui demander ce qu'il y avait de drôle, quand elle vit la glace autour des pieds de sa victime commencer à fondre. Stupéfaite, elle releva la tête et vit que ses yeux brillaient d'un lueur dorée surnaturelle. D'un geste, il se dégagea, faisant exploser la glace.

« Tu te croyais être la seule à avoir un don ? » dit-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser de question. La cape du garçon tomba au sol. Elle vit deux ailes de chauve-souris noire se déployer dans son dos. Il fléchit les genoux, puis s'envola dans le ciel.

Ébahis, Niphredil et l'elfe le regardèrent disparaître dans les nuages. L'elfe se tourna vers la jeune fille pour l'interroger du regard, mais cette dernière fixait le ciel avec l'air décomposé.

Ces yeux dorés… elle les connaissait bien. C'était ceux de son agresseur au parc, celui qui avait bouleversé sa vie il y a plus d'un an…

* * *

_Et tac ! Je m'arrête là. Oui, je sais, je suis sadique, mais pitié, me frappez pas, j'y peux rien, l'histoire est comme ça, je fais que respecter le contenu des chapitres, moi ! _

_Mais vous pouvez faire des suggestions ou me poser des questions via les reviews, et je répondrai (peut-être). À votre avis, pourquoi Niphredil déprimait et se cachait ?  
_


	6. Révélations, décisions et réception

_Merci à **Vastrid**, **Loveyaoi-15**, **Aschen** et **Kanli** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Maman Bouba** pour avoir mis ma fic en Alert._

_**Aschen**__, je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire et répondre à certaines de tes interrogations ! ;-)_

_Attention, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents. Mais j'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage Moïra/Niphredil, ainsi que Naurendil, Clara, etc. Ils sont sortis tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Révélations, décisions et réception**

Depuis l'épisode du mystérieux garçon, les choses avaient changé. Niphredil avait cessé de « fuguer ». Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix en fait, car lorsque Naurendil avait raconté à Elrond leur mésaventure au bord de la rivière, ce dernier avait paru soucieux et avait ordonné à la jeune fille de ne pas quitter la cité.

Une partie de Niphredil était d'accord avec cette idée, car elle avait peur de revoir celui qui avait changé sa vie en cauchemar. Mais une autre voulait le retrouver, l'interroger et surtout lui faire la peau !

En plus, ces ailes dans son dos, ce don pour créer du feu… Il avait été clair, il avait être comme elle. Il devait donc avoir bu du sang de dragon, lui aussi ! Mais d'où venait-il ? De son monde ou de la Terre du Milieu ? Était-ce une victime ou un complice des Orques ? Elle penchait plutôt pour la dernière idée…

Elle leva légèrement les yeux de son livre et regarda le bout du couloir. Un elfe montait la garde et la surveillait. Elrond avait renforcé sa sécurité depuis ce maudit épisode.

Dépitée, la jeune fille referma son livre puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Au moins, là, personne ne la suivrait !

Une fois la porte fermée, elle s'adossa au bois et ferma les yeux.

« Fichtre ! Quelqu'un t'a mis les nerfs en pelote, on dirait ! »

Niphredil ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir son grand-père voler juste à côté d'elle. Il la regardait avec l'air inquiet.

Niphredil avait perdu l'habitude de voir des fantômes. Elle avait vite compris qu'à Fondcombe, la magie du seigneur Elrond repoussait le mal et les morts. Mais son grand-père était animé par l'amour qu'il vouait à sa petite-fille, aussi son esprit se manifestait-il souvent lorsqu'elle était seule et en difficulté, comme aujourd'hui.

« Non, non ! C'est rien… » dit Niphredil en allant s'asseoir sur son lit. « Je crois que j'ai retrouvé le type qui nous a agressées au parc, Clara et moi. »

L'air se fit soudain plus froid dans la pièce, signe que le fantôme de son grand-père s'énervait.

« Cet ignoble freluquet ? Tssss, j'ai bien essayé de le retrouver par mes propres moyens et de lui filer une correction, mais j'ai pas réussi ! »

« Et tu n'as pas non plus retrouvé Clara ? »

« Non. Désolé, ma puce. C'est comme si ce type avait le pouvoir de me repousser, et que ça s'appliquait aussi à ta sœur. Une chose est sûre : elle n'est pas avec papa et maman, je les ai vus, eux. Ils sont toujours sur Terre et se font un sang d'encre pour leurs filles. »

Niphredil se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, grand-père ? »

« Je l'ignore. En temps normal, je te conseillerais de rester cachée ici, à l'abri dans cette superbe cité elfique. Mais je pense que ça ne suffira pas. Tu sais, en temps normal, je devrais être au paradis avec ta grand-mère ? Ça fait un bout de temps que je devrais être parti ! »

« Alors, pourquoi tu es resté ici ? »

« Parce que je voulais rester pour vous protéger, toi et ta petite-sœur. Ta maman avait besoin que je vous aide à maîtriser le don que vous tenez d'elle : parler aux morts. »

« Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait ? Pourquoi elle a épousé ce crétin qui est mon père ? »

« Je… j'ai promis de ne jamais en parler ni à toi ni à Clara. Disons juste que ta mère avait ses raisons. Mais tu dois juste te souvenir de ça, ma chérie : quel que soit ton choix, je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi. »

Niphredil leva les yeux pour fixer son grand-père.

« Même s'il se passe de choses horribles et effrayantes ? »

Son grand-père ses mains froides et transparentes sur ses épaules. Autrefois, l'adolescente aurait détesté ça. Mais depuis qu'elle maîtrisait le pouvoir de la glace, cela ne lui faisait plus rien.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir peur, Moïra. À condition que cela ne t'empêche pas de rester toi-même », dit-il avant de disparaître.

Niphredil leva la tête vers la fenêtre. Il allait bientôt faire nuit. La jeune fille inspira profondément, revigorée par les paroles de son grand-père.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Perché dans un arbre, Naurendil réfléchissait. Le seigneur Elrond avait doublé la sécurité de la vallée, mais l'elfe rôdeur se demandait si cela suffirait.

D'autant que la dame Niphredil ne semblait guère apprécier cette surveillance constante qu'on lui imposait depuis lors. L'elfe fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit familier : des pas humains. Il aperçut une personne drapée d'une grande cape sombre, qui longeait la rivière. Une mèche de cheveux blancs dépassa de la capuche.

_Elle a encore désobéi ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?_ pensa l'elfe avec un soupir mental.

Il sauta avec souplesse de l'arbre et atterrit au sol sans un bruit. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il prit la hauteur :

« Où croyez-vous aller, comme ça ? »

Niphredil sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Elle se détendit en le reconnaissant, puis croisa les bras avec un air de défi sur le visage.

« Et vous, que croyez-vous faire pour m'empêcher d'y aller ? »

« Vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez pas partir ! »

« Il n'empêche que j'y vais ! Je vais retrouver ce type, j'ai des questions à lui poser. »

« Êtes-vous folle ou suicidaire ? Je ne vous laisserai pas y aller ! » dit l'elfe en s'avançant.

Loin de paraître effrayée, Niphredil leva le menton avec un air de défi, puis recula. Au moment où son pied entra en contact avec l'eau de la rivière, l'elfe ne le vit pas s'enfoncer, mais se poser dessus, tandis que l'eau autour se changeait en glace. Niphredil se mit à reculer jusqu'à se retrouver au milieu de la rivière, sur un disque d'eau glacée. Elle pouvait marcher sur l'eau !

« Essayez donc de m'attraper ! » dit-elle avant de se mettre à courir dans le sens du courant.

Poussant un juron elfique, Naurendil se mit à longer la rivière en courant avec elle. Niphredil devait reconnaître que même s'il ne pouvait pas marcher sur l'eau comme elle, il était rapide et bondissait sans problème par-dessus les rochers et les troncs qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin.

Bien décidée à le distancer, la jeune fille essaya d'accélérer, mais utiliser son pouvoir de manière constante la fatiguait. Elle finit par s'arrêter puis tendit la main vers l'elfe. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il se retrouva avec les jambes coincées dans un bloc de glace.

« Désolée, mais je dois y aller », dit la jeune fille.

« Ah oui ? Où ça ? »

Naurendil cessa de se débattre, Niphredil se figea. C'était _sa_ voix. Il était là, juste devant elle, juché sur un rocher de l'autre côté de la rivière, et la regardait avec ce sourire insolent. Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur Naurendil et la glace qui le bloquait.

« Alors toi, tu contrôles la glace ? Intéressant ! Moi, c'est le feu. »

Niphredil le regarda en silence, mais à l'intérieur, elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle relâcha mentalement le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur la glace qu'elle avait créée. Naurendil retrouva aussitôt sa liberté de mouvement, mais ne dégaina pas ses dagues. Il savait que ce garçon pouvait déchaîner son pouvoir au moindre faux mouvement.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demanda Niphredil.

« Hein ? » demanda le garçon.

« Pourquoi tu nous as attaquées, il y a un an, au parc, ma sœur et moi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ça me paraît évident ! Il faut des nouvelles recrues. »

« Des… recrues ? »

Pour toute réponse, le garçon éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! T'es qui, d'abord ? Tu viens d'où ? »

« Nathan, pour ne pas te servir, ma jolie ! Et je viens de la Terre, tout comme toi. Plus précisément de New York. J'ai été recruté il y a plus de trente ans. »

Trente ans ?! Pourtant, il faisait physiquement le même âge qu'elle. Devinant ses pensées, Nathan rit de plus belle.

« C'est l'un des avantages quand on devient ce qu'on est : on ne vieillit plus. On est carrément immortel, ma vieille ! Le premier d'entre nous a déjà passé un Âge et il est toujours en pleine forme, sans une ride ni rien ! »

Niphredil déglutit avec peine. Immortel ? L'idée ne lui plaisait pas trop.

« Et pourquoi t'es là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu réfléchis pas beaucoup. Ton pouvoir te gèle le cerveau, peut-être ? Je suis là pour t'emmener rejoindre les nôtres ! » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« Quoi ? On est combien ? »

« Suis-moi jusqu'à Erebor et tu le sauras », dit-il en s'approchant.

Instinctivement, Niphredil recula. Le sourire de Nathan disparut.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal, Niphredil. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu es une servante du dragon, tout comme moi. »

L'adolescente secoua négativement la tête.

« Tu veux que je te suive alors que tu m'as infligé la pire des tortures qui soit chez les orques ? Et tu as enlevé ma petite-sœur, tu ne m'as même pas dit ce qui lui est arrivé ! »

« Oh, la petite blonde pleurnicheuse ? Je n'en sais rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? »

Cette fois, ce fut trop. Niphredil s'approcha de lui… et le gifla. Nathan parut d'abord surpris, puis la colère envahit son visage. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge lumineux, des flammes entourèrent ses mains.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me frapper, petite sotte. Tant pis pour les ordres, tu vas me payer cet affront ! LANCE-FLAMMES ! »

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut très rapide. Naurendil saisit la jeune fille à bras-le-corps et la poussa dans l'eau, évitant de justesse une vague de feu. Sitôt plongés dans l'eau, ils levèrent les yeux vers la surface. Les flammes passaient au-dessus, colorant l'eau de rouge.

Mais le courant était puissant, ils ne purent nager, ils furent entraînés en arrière. Niphredil se dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal. Ainsi, ils s'éloigneraient de ce fou furieux.

Lorsqu'enfin ils ne purent retenir leur respiration plus longtemps, ils remontèrent la tête à la surface. Aucune trace de Nathan.

Ils nagèrent vers la rive est. Naurendil était déjà debout quand Niphredil essaya de se lever, mais elle sentit soudain une puissante douleur à la jambe.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda l'elfe.

La jeune fille s'assit et regarda ses jambes : le tissu de son pantalon avait grillé au niveau de la cuisse gauche. Et elle avait une méchante brûlure. Elle n'avait pas dû plonger assez vite !

Naurendil examina rapidement la plaie et fit une légère grimace. La brûlure était profonde, ce n'était pas une vulgaire blessure.

Il la souleva dans ses bras puis s'éloigna de la rive. Il regarda autour d'eux et ne fut guère heureux de constater qu'ils étaient loin de la cité. Cette partie de la vallée n'était pas protégée, des Orques pouvaient bien rôder dans les parages !

Il avisa bientôt une petite grotte dans la paroi de la falaise et s'y dirigea. Il déposa la jeune fille à l'intérieur, contre la paroi, puis se dépêcha de la soigner. Heureusement, comme tous les rôdeurs, il gardait des bandages en réserve, ainsi qu'une petite bourse contenant de l'athelas. Une fois plaie lavée et soignée, il leva la tête vers la jeune fille, mais vit qu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Niphredil ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était parc, près du lac.

« Grande-sœur ? »

Elle se retourna, et vit Clara devant elle, son bocal dans les mains. Il était plein, il y deux lézards noirs dedans.

« Tu as réussi à en attraper ! » dit la jeune fille, toute contente.

Clara secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, pas vraiment… »

Niphredil allait lui demander pourquoi, quand elle remarqua un détail étrange : le fond du bocal était rouge. Les lézards n'étaient pas noirs, mais carbonisés. Grillés.

« Ils sont morts… » dit Clara, sur un ton détaché.

Niphredil recula, regardant avec inquiétude cette fillette qui ressemblait de moins en moins à sa sœur.

« Et moi aussi, je crois… » dit l'enfant.

Le corps de Clara se recouvrit de flammes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« NON ! » cria Niphredil.

Elle sentit quelqu'un poser la main sur son épaule. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais une autre main la saisit, l'obligeant à rester immobile.

« Calmez-vous ! C'est moi ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers Naurendil.

« Oh non… Je… Où on est ? »

« Dans une grotte, loin de la cité. Vous avez perdu connaissance, je vous ai soignée comme j'ai pu. Et vous avez de la fièvre. »

De la fièvre ? En effet, elle réalisa qu'elle avait chaud. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis… depuis plus d'un an, maintenant !

Sentant qu'elle s'était un peu calmée, Naurendil la lâcha et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« On ne peut pas sortir ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Pas tant qu'il fait nuit. Les Orques peuvent se manifester, mieux vaut attendre le jour. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« À quel sujet ? » demanda l'elfe.

« Je n'aurais pas dû désobéir. »

« Oh, et vous ne le reconnaissez que maintenant ? »

Niphredil voulut répliquer, mais une violente quinte de toux l'empêcha de répondre. Naurendil la regarda avec inquiétude. Sa peau était grise, ses lèvres craquelées. Il sentait qu'elle souffrait. Ce n'était pas normal, elle n'avait eu qu'une brûlure après tout ! Il se pencha et écarta légèrement le pansement. Il fit la grimace : la plaie était purulente et avait une inquiétante couleur verdâtre. Se pouvait-il que les flammes de Nathan soient empoisonnées ?

« Je suis désolée… » gémit Niphredil.

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave, reposez-vous », dit l'elfe.

À tâtons, la jeune fille trouva sa main et la prit entre ses doigts. Naurendil écarquilla des yeux, surpris par ce geste, puis raffermit sa prise. Elle avait la main brûlante. Niphredil trouvait celle de l'elfe fraîche, et cela lui faisait du bien.

« Ne fermez pas les yeux, restez consciente ! » dit l'elfe, voyant sa tête pencher vers le bas.

La jeune fille émit un grommellement, mais fit l'effort de se redresser. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Puis Niphredil se sentit à nouveau sombrer. Une secousse de Naurendil la ramena à la réalité.

« Restez avez moi ! »

« Je n'y arrive pas ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous soigner ? Votre pouvoir ne peut rien contre ça ? »

« Non… Pas assez de forces… »

« Pourtant, dans la clairière, vous pouviez… »

« Quoi ?! »

Naurendil se tendit, réalisant soudain qu'il venait de commettre un impair. Niphredil n'en revenait pas. Il connaissait sa clairière secrète ?

« Depuis quand… Vous m'espionniez avant que… »

L'elfe détourna le regard, soudain fort gêné.

« Je vous ai vue tout à fait par hasard, il y a six mois… Je revenais d'une patrouille avec un groupe de rôdeurs. J'ai senti votre magie, et je vous ai entendue chanter… »

En plus, il l'avait entendue chanter ! Elle ne chantait jamais que pour elle-même, des chansons de son monde, pour ne pas oublier qui elle était.

« Je vous ai croisée plusieurs fois au fil du temps dans les couloirs de Fondcombe ou les jardins. Mais vous ne m'aviez jamais remarqué », dit l'elfe en la regardant droit dans les yeux, cette fois.

Niphredil aurait voulu baisser les yeux, échapper à ce regard, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Maintenant qu'il en parlait, elle se souvenait l'avoir vu plusieurs fois, en effet. Mais elle était alors tellement déprimée… et elle l'était toujours, en quelque sorte.

Était-ce la fièvre ou bien elle se sentait soudain plus brûlante qu'avant ? L'elfe et la jeune fille continuèrent de se fixer en silence, leurs visages se rapprochant tout doucement…

« Niphredil ? »

Naurendil bondit sur ses pieds et dégaina ses dagues. Un bâton lumineux apparut bientôt devant l'entrée de la grotte, ainsi que son propriétaire : Gandalf. En les voyant, il parut soulagé.

« Elladan ! Je les ai trouvés ! »

Naurendil poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis se tourna vers la jeune fille. Il vit avec horreur qu'elle avait perdu connaissance et gisait allongée par terre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Niphredil ne reprit connaissance qu'au bout de trois jours, allongée dans un lit, dans une chambre des maisons de guérison. Gandalf se tenait à son chevet, fumant la pipe.

« Ah ! Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, jeune fille. »

Niphredil balaya la pièce du regard puis se redressa.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Vous vous êtes enfuie, une fois de plus, voilà ce qui s'est passé ! Naurendil nous a tout raconté, à moi et au seigneur Elrond. Nous avions l'intention de vous punir, mais votre blessure était si grave que je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de souffrir davantage. »

La jeune fille détourna le regard, gênée pour plusieurs raisons : Gandalf lui reprochait sa « fugue » et Naurendil… Elle revit ce qui s'était passé dans la grotte.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute rouge », dit le magicien, l'air concerné.

« Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! »

« Vous avez peut-être encore un peu de fièvre. Je vais prévenir le seigneur Elrond, il faut que vous soyez guérie le plus vite possible pour le voyage. »

« Non, je… Hein ? Voyage ? Quel voyage ? »

« Oui ! Je suppose qu'après ce qui s'est passé avec ce Nathan, vous voulez aller à Erebor, je me trompe ? »

_Maudits soient les magiciens et leur perspicacité !_ pensa Niphredil.

« Alors, vous allez encore m'empêcher et me retenir ici ? »

« Non, au contraire. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Mais à certaines conditions. Vous acceptez d'attendre quelques mois, le temps que je prépare le voyage avec d'autres personnes. »

« Je me doutais que c'était un coup fourré ! » maugréa la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Taisez-vous ou je change d'avis et vous abandonne ici. »

« Non, non, d'accord ! Allez-y, je vous écoute ! »

L'heure qui suivit fut longue, car Gandalf dut lui raconter toute une histoire sur un peuple nain vivant autrefois dans une montagne du nom d'Erebor, la ville de Dale, puis l'attaque du dragon Smaug et la survie du dernier descendant des rois nains, Thorïn…

« Donc, si je comprends bien, vous voulez que je parte avec vous et ces nains pour les aider à récupérer l'or de leur montagne ? » résuma Niphredil, une fois qu'il eut fini.

« Eh oui ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Je pense que c'est de la folie ! Enfin, Gandalf, j'ai du sang de dragon en moi ! Jamais ils ne m'accepteront, ils ne me feront pas confiance ! »

« Ils n'auront pas besoin de connaître ce détail. Je leur dirai que vous êtes juste une magicienne, comme moi. Et ils seront sûrement contents de vous avoir, étant donné la nature de votre pouvoir. La glace contre le feu d'un dragon ! »

Niphredil eut une légère moue désabusée. Gandalf semblait sûr de lui, mais elle ne pouvait chasser les doutes en elle.

Le quatrième jour, le matin, elle se réveilla et vit qu'un vase avait été posé sur sa table de nuit, avec un beau bouquet de fleurs dedans. Son amie Aerlinniel passa en début d'après-midi et lui dit qu'il était de la part de Naurendil. Elle parut surprise puis éclata de rire en voyant Niphredil virer au rouge brique.

Le reste de la journée, elle eut droit à une visite d'Estel qui resta une demi-heure à la serrer dans ses bras, allongé sur le lit, en pleurant, car il avait « cru qu'elle allait mourir ». Les jumeaux passèrent également. Mais pas Naurendil. Les jumeaux lui avaient malicieusement confié qu'il était reparti en patrouille pour trois jours.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Enfin, la patrouille était finie ! La nuit était tombée sur la vallée, tandis que Naurendil cheminait en direction de la cité pour rejoindre sa chambre et se reposer.

Il venait d'atteindre le pont quand il sentit un courant d'air froid, trop froid pour cette saison…

Il suivit le vent. C'était comme si ce dernier le guidait, lui disant où aller… Il finit par atteindre la clairière secrète. Elle était là, au milieu du champ de niphredils de glace. La lumière de la lune semblait lui donner une lumière qui rappelait celle des elfes.

En le voyant, Niphredil rougit. Son amie Aerlinniel l'avait encouragée à le revoir le plus tôt possible, ne serait-ce que pour faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé dans la grotte. Ça avait du bon d'avoir une amie à qui se confier, à Fondcombe !

Elle avait pourtant refusé au début, jugeant que c'était complètement idiot. Comment un elfe pourrait s'intéresser à elle, une humaine ? Pourtant, les sombres révélations de Nathan lui étaient revenues à l'esprit : le sang des dragons accordait la longévité, peut-être même l'immortalité ! Si un elfe avait des sentiments pour elle, et qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente… pourquoi ne pas écouter son cœur, au moins une fois ? Et Naurendil avait des yeux qui l'appelaient. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé jusque-là combien il était beau. Bien sûr, elle était tout à fait consciente de la beauté des elfes, mais elle avait toujours érigé une barrière entre son cœur et cette idée, ne serait-ce qu'à cause du fait qu'elle n'était même plus humaine. Qui voudrait d'une créature comme elle, à la peau glaciale et aux cheveux blancs ?

Elle sursauta quand elle vit Naurendil s'approcher d'elle et lui prendre doucement les mains dans les siennes. Nul besoin de mots, leurs cœurs parlaient pour eux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Neuf mois plus tard, un soir, dans la Comté, à Hobbitbourg… _

Niphredil avançait d'un pas tranquille à travers les routes de Hobbitbourg. La Comté était vraiment un bel endroit, qui lui rappelait beaucoup la campagne anglaise, mais aussi celle française, par certains côtés.

Les Hobbits étaient de curieuses créatures. Petits, des oreilles pointues et de grands pieds velus. Tous étaient habillés en fermiers ou de redingotes comme les gentlemen anglais. Et de jolies robes à motifs de fleurs et rehaussées de dentelles pour les femmes.

_Clara aurait adoré cet endroit_, pensa la jeune fille avec une légère pointe de tristesse.

Elle se secoua mentalement. Si elle était ici, c'était pour sa sœur, et aussi pour aider Gandalf dans sa quête. Ce voyage lui permettrait d'atteindre Erebor et de tirer toute cette histoire au clair.

Elle suivit les indications du magicien et finit par atteindre la colline où devait se trouver la résidence de monsieur Sacquet. Pas d'erreur, c'était bien là : la rune du magicien brillait sur la grande porte ronde. La jeune fille ôta la capuche de sa cape bleu sombre, rajusta rapidement sa natte dans son dos, puis fit tinter la sonnette.

Des éclats de voix en colère lui parvinrent bientôt :

« Il n'y a personne ici ! Du balai ! l y a déjà beaucoup trop de nains dans ma salle à manger ! »

Niphredil ouvrit des yeux surpris. Curieux, Gandalf avait pourtant dépeint les Hobbits comme des êtres fort polis. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Hobbit aux cheveux brun clair, vêtu d'une robe de chambre. Curieux, ce n'était pas le genre de tenue qu'on portait pour une réception, si ?

En voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, ce dernier passa de la colère à la surprise puis à la confusion.

« Oh ! Pardon, mademoiselle, je… Que faites-vous là ? »

« Niphredil, pour vous servir », dit la jeune fille en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. « Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet, je suppose ? »

« Oui… » dit le Hobbit d'une voix blanche.

Des bruits de vaisselle et des voix graves parvinrent aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

« Ah, je suppose que d'autres sont arrivés avant moi », dit-elle en entrant.

« D'autres ? Quoi, vous êtes au courant ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici, à la fin ? » dit le Hobbit, désespéré.

Niphredil avisa tout de suite les porte-manteaux, mais aussi la boue sur un coffre près de l'entrée. Apparemment, les nains étaient fidèles à leur réputation : pas très soigneux.

Bilbon la regarda ôter sa cape et la poser parmi les manteaux des nains. Elle portait une tenue de voyage elfique : un manteau bleu sombre brodé de motifs de plantes en fil argenté, avec des manches longues évasées à partir des coudes, un col s'ouvrant sur le devant, laissant voir un beau pendentif de fleur argenté, qui scintillait comme une jolie étoile. Un pantalon sombre et des bottes elfiques complétaient le tout.

_Celle-là ressemble plus à quelqu'un de raffiné que les autres, au moins. N'empêche, ses cheveux ont une drôle de couleur_, pensa le Hobbit.

« Il se passe que Gandalf nous a dit de venir chez vous pour finir les préparatifs du voyage, monsieur Sacquet », répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui.

« Voyage ? Pour aller où ? Et pourquoi les préparatifs doivent être finis ici ? » demanda Bilbon, perplexe.

Niphredil allait répondre, quand la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

« Oh non ! Non, non ! Il n'y a personne ici ! Il y a déjà trop de… de monde chez moi ! Et si, si… si c'est une… andouille qui me fait une farce… Je n'ai qu'une chose à lui dire, elle est de très mauvais goût », dit le Hobbit en allant ouvrir.

Niphredil serra les dents en voyant plusieurs nains tomber en tas sur son porche. Bon, tout compte fait, l'hospitalité des Hobbits dépendait des circonstances.

Elle sourit en voyant Gandalf derrière eux, se penchant pour regarder à l'intérieur.

« Gandalf… » dit Bilbon, légèrement soulagé.

Tandis que les nains se redressaient et se dirigeaient d'eux-mêmes vers le garde-manger, Niphredil courut serrer le magicien dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte avec joie. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement plus vus depuis neuf mois, depuis l'aventure à Fondcombe.

« Niphredil, tu es à l'heure, c'est bien ! Ravi de vous revoir, monsieur Sacquet », dit le magicien en posant son chapeau sur le porte-manteau, son bâton juste à côté.

Bilbon allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser d'autres questions, quand il s'aperçut du remue-ménage que les nains causaient en passant et repassant du garde-manger à la salle à manger.

Niphredil le suivit en se courbant légèrement, comme le magicien. Ce n'était pas très bas de plafond, mais Gandalf faillit faire tomber un chandelier.

L'adolescente regarda le pauvre Hobbit se battre pour empêcher les nains de piller son garde-manger.

« Pas mes tomates de concours ! Excusez-moi ! Pas mon vin ! Reposez-moi ça ! Reposez-moi ça ! Pas la confiture ! »

Il se figea en voyant un gros nain transporter des fromages dans ses bras.

« Excusez-moi, c'est un peu excessif, non ? Avez-vous un couteau à fromage ? »

« Un couteau à fromage ? Il le mange en entier ! » dit un autre nain en passant avec un jambon dans les bras.

Niphredil regarda le malheureux Hobbit essayer d'empêcher un nain de déplacer une chaise ayant appartenu à un de ses grands-parents, un certain Mungo. Mais ce dernier était dur d'oreille. Elle écouta distraitement Gandalf énumérer les nains en récitant leurs noms, quand elle vit un nain costaud et chauve s'arrêter pour la dévisager. Celui-là avait tout du guerrier : armure, fourrure sur le col, et gantelets en métal, sans parler des tatouages !

« Alors, c'est vous la fille dont parlait Gandalf ? », dit-il avec une voix de baryton.

« J'ignorais qu'il avait parlé de moi, mais oui, c'est moi, la fille », dit Niphredil, légèrement méfiante.

« Mmmmm… » dit-il en la fixant, avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre les autres.

Niphredil haussa des sourcils. Celui-là, elle sentait qu'il n'allait pas faire ami-ami avec elle.

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un la bousculer sur le côté.

« Oups ! Désolé ! » dit un jeune nain blond.

Il portait un tonneau de bière avec l'aide d'un autre nain, ce dernier était brun et n'avait presque pas de barbe.

« Ce n'est rien », dit la jeune fille, avec un léger sourire amusé qu'ils lui rendirent.

Elle avisa soudain un nain qui s'était arrêté devant Gandalf. Il avait… un morceau de hache d'orque planté dans la tête ! Il se mit à parler en khuzdul et à faire des gestes avec ses bras au magicien.

« Oui, vous avez raison, Bifur. Il semblerait bien qu'il nous manque un nain. »

« Il est en retard, c'est tout », lança le nain chauve, qui s'avérait être Dwalïn. Appuyé contre le mur, il tenait une chope de bière avec l'air de quelqu'un chez soi. « Il est allé dans le nord à une réunion de notre clan, il va arriver. »

« Monsieur Gandalf », appela un autre nain, du nom de Dori. « Un petit verre de vin rouge selon votre souhait. Il possède un bouquet fruité. »

Le magicien accepta avec joie le minuscule verre tendu par le nain.

« Ah ! À votre santé », dit le magicien avant de boire d'une gorgée le faible contenu de son verre.

Niphredil s'étonnait que personne ne lui demande un coup de main. Mais elle se souvenait qu'en Terre du Milieu, les règles de galanterie étaient bien plus strictes, et les nains semblaient ne pas échapper à cette règle. Dori se tourna vers elle et parut confus en la voyant.

« Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vue ! Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Camomille ou vin ? »

« Ce n'est rien, monsieur Dori. Camomille, merci », dit la jeune fille en le suivant dans la cuisine.

Bofur était devant les fourneaux, occupé à cuisiner. Dori saisit la théière et remplit une tasse puis la tendit à la jeune fille. Niphredil essaya d'attraper la tasse sans toucher la main du nain, mais elle n'y parvint apparemment pas, car ce dernier sursauta et faillit lâcher la tasse.

« Votre main est glacée ! Vous devriez vous approcher des fourneaux », dit le nain.

« Non, non, ce n'est rien, maître nain ! J'ai toujours eu la peau froide, c'est tout à fait normal », dit la jeune fille avec un sourire contrit.

« Ah… d'accord », dit Dori, avant de repartir pour faire le service.

Enfin, lorsque la table fut mise, tout le monde s'installa. Niphredil choisit de se mettre à côté de Gandalf, en bout de table. Tous les nains la regardèrent un bref instant, surtout Fili et Kili, mais finalement tous reportèrent leur attention sur le plus important : la nourriture !

Niphredil comprit vite que manger avec les nains était une épreuve à elle seule. Elle dut plusieurs fois écarter son assiette d'une main chapardeuse. Gandalf fut légèrement moins rapide, aussi la jeune fille lui donna généreusement un peu de son assiette. Les nains étaient vraiment mal élevés : Fili se mit même à marcher sur la table pour servir de la bière, et piétina des plats et des assiettes au passage.

Dwalïn emplit même l'instrument acoustique du nain Oïn avec la bière, ce qui déplut fort à ce dernier. Il dut le vider en soufflant dedans, ce qui émit un léger bruit de trompette. Niphredil sourit, amusée malgré elle par la scène. Les nains firent même un concours de lancer de nourriture avec le plus gros, Bombur, puis ce fut un véritable concert de rôts au moment de boire de la bière.

_J'imagine pas comment ç'a été pour Blanche-Neige, avec seulement sept nains !_ pensa-t-elle, amusée malgré elle.

Elle avisa soudain le pauvre Bilbon, assis par terre dans le couloir près de l'entrée. Il n'avait rien mangé, il regardait son garde-manger vide avec désespoir.

Gandalf suivit son regard et finit par se lever pour aller parler au Hobbit.

« Alors, jeune demoiselle ! Qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous ? » demanda le plus vieux des nains, Balïn.

« Je me nomme Niphredil… »

« Joli nom ! » dit Kili, avant de recevoir un coup de coude de son frère.

« Et je viens de l'est d'Eriador. »

« Ah… et Gandalf dit que vous serez du voyage, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça », dit la jeune fille, en le défiant légèrement du regard.

« Je comprends pourquoi il m'a demandé de faire deux contrats supplémentaires », dit Balïn à son frère Dwalïn.

« Pourquoi vos cheveux sont blancs ? Vous avez quel âge, vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour un tel voyage ? » demanda un rouquin, Gloín.

Niphredil plissa les yeux. Là, le sujet de la discussion lui plaisait moins, mais bon ! Les nains eurent l'étrange impression que l'air autour d'elle devenait froid, ses yeux semblaient luire d'une curieuse lueur bleutée, mais peut-être n'était-ce que la lumière des lampes et l'ambiance que Gloìn avait cassée…

« Mes cheveux sont ainsi depuis plus d'un an, à cause de la torture que des orques m'ont infligée. J'ai seize ans, mais je sais me battre, j'ai passé plus d'un an de formation au combat et je manie l'épée, le tir à l'arc et les dagues. Et oui, j'ai déjà affronté et tué des Orques, je ne suis pas une vulgaire fillette sans expérience ! »

Les réactions furent mitigées : certains firent la grimace en réalisant le sujet délicat que Gloìn avait involontairement soulevé avec ses questions, d'autres la regardèrent avec un mélange de respect et de compassion, conscients que la fille qui leur faisait face n'était apparemment pas une fillette prenant le danger à la légère.

« D'autres questions ? » dit Niphredil.

« Non », grommela Gloín en baissant les yeux.

L'air se réchauffa d'un coup. Niphredil décida de se lever pour rejoindre Gandalf et lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas informé les nains sur son compte. Mais ce dernier était avec Bilbon, qui énumérait les dégâts que les nains avaient fait à sa pauvre demeure.

Le jeune nain Ori se leva de table et s'approcha du Hobbit avec son assiette.

« Excusez-moi, je suis désolé de vous interrompre. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire de mon assiette ? »

« Moi, je sais, Ori. Donne-la-moi », dit Fili.

Il la saisit, puis la lança tel un frisbee à son frère Kili qui, avec aisance, la rattrapa puis la lança vers la porte ouverte de la cuisine.

Niphredil retrouva automatiquement le sourire et regarda, amusée, les nains se faire un jeu de lancer-jongler de couverts depuis la salle à manger jusqu'à la cuisine, sous les cris de protestation de Bilbon.

« Excusez-m-moi ! Mais c'est à ma mère ! Cette vaisselle du quartier ouest a plus d'un siècle ! Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît ! »

Mais malgré le danger, les nains ne cassaient rien, ils étaient très adroits ! Ceux restés à table se mirent à jouer de la musique avec les fourchettes et les couteaux, tout en tapant du pied.

« Non ! Et-et-et pourriez-vous ne pas faire ça, vous allez les émousser ! »

« Oh ! Vous entendez ça, les gars ? Il dit qu'on va émousser les couteaux ! » dit Bofur.

Kili enchaîna en chantant :

« _Tordez les fourchettes, puis les couteaux… _»

« _Brisez les bouteilles en mille morceaux_ », suivit Fili.

Les nains enchaînèrent :

« _Cassez les verres et puis les assiettes…  
Parce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste !  
Coupez la nappe, marchez dans le gras  
Laissez les œufs sur le tapis en tas.  
Versez le lait sur le sol tout propre…  
Que le vin éclabousse les portes !_ »

Amusée, Niphredil les regarda jongler habilement avec les couverts, sous le regard affolé du pauvre Bilbon. Certains comme Dwalïn se les passaient même avec la tête, comme un joueur avec un ballon de foot ! Bombur nettoyait les restes au passage des assiettes à tables, engloutissant les derniers restes.

« _Videz les pots dans une bassine bouillante,  
Martelez-les d'une perche broyante  
S'il en reste, chose étonnante,  
Qu'ils roulent dans l'entrée et se fendent…_ »

Bofur sortit bientôt une flûte de sa veste et joua pour accompagner la chanson, Oïn se servit d'une théière comme d'un instrument de musique. Kili fit bientôt un geste vers Niphredil. Saisissant le message, elle lui lança son assiette qu'il rattrapa avec aisance, puis poursuivit le manège jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

« _V'là ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste ! _»

« Je vous en prie… » dit Bilbon, mais il se figea en voyant la vaisselle propre et rangée sur la table.

« Vous voyez, Bilbon ! » dit le magicien.

Les nains rirent du Hobbit éberlué.

« Vous avez vu sa tête ?! » dit Kili, en le pointant avec sa pipe.

Soudain, des coups puissants résonnèrent à la porte. Un silence incroyable suivit ce bruit. Niphredil se figea, saisissant que le dernier arrivé était plus important que tous les autres.

« Mmm… C'est lui », dit Gandalf.


	7. le cambrioleur et la sorcière

_Merci à **Kanli**, **Loveyaoi-15** et **Aschen** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **NaffyOo** et **Pure Glow Black** pour avoir mis ma fic en Alert et Favoris._

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage Moïra, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Le cambrioleur et la sorcière**

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un treizième nain. Niphredil sentit tout de suite que celui-là était différent : il avait un maintien fier et quelque chose de noble émanait de lui. Pas de doute, c'était le chef du groupe !

« Gandalf », salua le nain en souriant au magicien. Tout en entrant, il poursuivit : « Vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu deux fois. Je n'aurais jamais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte. »

« Oui », dit le magicien.

« Un signe ? Non, il n'y a pas de signe, la porte a été peinte la semaine dernière », dit Bilbon en s'approchant.

« Il y a un signe, je l'ai tracé moi-même », dit Gandalf en refermant la porte. « Bilbon Sacquet, permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie, Thorïn Écu-de-chêne. »

Le nain s'approcha pour regarder Bilbon.

« Alors… c'est le hobbit. »

Il se mit à lui tourner autour.

« Dites-moi, monsieur Sacquet, vous êtes-vous souvent battu ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« La hache ou l'épée ? Quelle arme préférez-vous ? »

« Eh bien… Je suis plutôt bon au lancer de marrons, pour ne rien vous cacher. Mais je… je ne vois pas quel est le rapport ? »

« C'est ce que je pensais. Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur », dit Thorïn aux autres, qui ricanèrent.

Se retournant, il aperçut Niphredil.

« Gandalf ? Qui est-ce ? »

« La quinzième recrue que je vous ai trouvée, Thorïn : Niphredil de l'Eriador. »

Le nain fronça des sourcils et regarda le magicien avec l'air à la fois choqué et en colère.

« Mais c'est une fille des Hommes ! Et elle est jeune ! »

À nouveau, les nains et le Hobbit eurent la sensation que la température ambiante avait brutalement chuté, comme si l'hiver était arrivé en avance.

« Je sais me battre, maître nain. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit à vos compagnons avant que vous arriviez, je suis pleinement consciente des dangers de cette quête. »

Thorïn plissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas le fait que Niphredil ait pris la parole. Il la défia du regard, attendant qu'elle flanche. Mais elle tint le coup.

« Et quelle arme utilisez-vous ? » demanda le nain sans décroiser les bras.

« Épée, dague, parfois l'arc. »

« Mmmmm… »

Sur ce, Thorïn se retira. La chaleur revint alors doucement dans Cul-de-Sac. Gandalf s'appuya contre le mur, en soufflant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les nains étaient de nouveau à table, avec une chope de bière devant chacun. Thorïn avait un bol de nourriture. Gandalf était assis à sa gauche, Niphredil juste après, puis venaient les nains. Bilbon préférait rester dans l'entrée. De toute façon, le pauvre n'avait rien pour s'asseoir.

« Quelles nouvelles de la réunion dans les Ered Luin ? Sont-ils tous venus ? » demanda Balïn.

« Oui. Il y avait des envoyés des Sept Royaumes », répondit Thorïn.

« Et les nains des Monts de Fer, qu'ont-ils dit ? Dáin est avec nous ? » demanda Dwalïn.

« Ils ne viendront pas. Ils disent que cette quête est la nôtre et seulement la nôtre. »

Cette nouvelle plongea les nains dans un silence empli de déception.

« Vous vous lancez dans une quête ? » demanda Bilbon, surpris et perdu. N'était-il pas question d'une aventure, au départ ?

« Heu… Bilbon, mon cher ami… Il nous faudrait un peu de clarté », dit Gandalf.

Le Hobbit fila tout de suite chercher une lampe. Gandalf se redressa pour sortir une carte qu'il étala sur la table.

« Loin à l'est, par-delà les crêtes et les rivières, les forêts encore jeunes et les terres désolées, se dresse un pic solitaire. »

Bilbon revint avec une lanterne qu'il leva au-dessus du parchemin pour lire : « _La Montagne Solitaire._ »

« Óin a interprété les présages, et les présages disent que l'heure est venue », dit Gloín.

« Des corbeaux ont été vus s'en retournant vers la montagne, comme cela avait été prédit », dit Óin.

Gandalf alluma discrètement sa pipe avec une flamme au bout de ses doigts, puis souffla dessus. « Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan à Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la bête prendra fin. »

« La bête ? » demanda Bilbon.

_Nous y voilà_, pensa Niphredil.

« Oh, c'est sans doute une allusion à Smaug le terrible. Première et principale calamité de notre Âge », dit Bofur. « Un cracheur de feu ailé, des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher. Grand amateur de métal précieux. »

« Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dragon », dit Bilbon, agacé.

« J'ai pas peur de lui, je suis prêt ! » dit Ori en se levant brusquement de son siège. « Il va voir ce que vaut le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le troufignon ! »

Les nains réagirent aussitôt et se mirent à parler en même temps, tandis que Dori ordonnait à son cadet de se rasseoir.

« La tâche serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous », dit Balïn. « Or, nous ne sommes que treize, et pas les treize meilleurs. Ni les plus intelligents. »

« Hey ! Qui est-ce que tu traites d'idiot ? »

La discussion repartit de plus belle, en s'animant de plus en plus.

« Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux, mais nous sommes des guerriers », dit Fili. « Chacun d'entre nous. Tous autant que nous sommes ! »

« Et vous oubliez que nous avons un magicien dans cette compagnie ! » ajouta Fili. « Gandalf a dû tuer des centaines de dragons dans sa vie. »

Niphredil regarda le magicien en essayant de dissimuler son sourire.

« Heu… Eh bien non, je ne dirais pas cela. J'ai… »

« Combien alors ? »

« Comment ? » demanda le magicien.

« Combien de dragons avez-vous tués ? » demanda Dori.

Pour toute réponse, Gandalf se mit à tousser et cracher des nuages de fumée avec sa pipe.

« Allez-y, dites-nous un nombre », insista Dori.

Cette fois, une dispute fut déclenchée entre les nains. Bilbon tendit timidement le doigt en essayant de les calmer. Niphredil les regarda tous avec l'air blasé.

_Ils ont l'air bien beaux, les futurs héros d'Erebor !_ pensa la jeune fille.

Agacé, Thorïn se leva en criant quelque chose dans la langue des nains. Le silence revint immédiatement. Les nains se rassirent avec l'air contrit.

« Si nous avons vu ces signes, ne croyez-vous pas que d'autres les auront vus aussi ? » demanda Thorïn. « Des rumeurs ont commencé à se répandre. Le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis plus de soixante ans. Certains tournent leurs regards vers la montagne, évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques… Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection, désormais. Restons-nous en retrait ? Pendant que d'autres s'emparent de ce qui nous appartient ? Ou saisissons-nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor ? » finit-il en haussant le ton. « Pour Erebor ! »

« Pour Erebor ! »

« Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée », dit Balïn. « On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne », finit-il tandis que Thorïn se rasseyait.

« Cela, mon cher Balïn, n'est pas tout à fait vrai », dit Gandalf, tout en sortant une clé de métal de la manche de sa robe de magicien.

« Comment avez-vous eu cela ? » demanda Thorïn dans un souffle.

« Elle m'a été confiée par votre père, Thráin, pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Elle est à vous, à présent.

Le seigneur nain prit la clé sous le silence respectueux des autres.

« S'il y a une clé, il doit y avoir une porte », dit Fili.

« Ces runes parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieures », dit Gandalf en pointant sa pipe vers les runes se trouvant à gauche de la carte.

« Il y a une autre entrée… » dit Kili avec l'air enjoué.

« Encore faut-il la trouver. Les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont closes », dit le magicien dans un soupir. « La réponse est cachée quelque part sur cette carte. Je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver, mais… en Terre du Milieu d'autres le peuvent. La tâche à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion et non moins du courage. Mais si nous nous montrons prudents et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable. »

« Donc… il faut un cambrioleur ! » réalisa Ori.

« Et un bon ! Un expert, j'imagine », dit le Hobbit en tirant sur les bretelles de son pantalon.

Les regards se rivèrent sur lui.

« Et vous l'êtes ? » demanda Glóin.

Bilbon regarda derrière lui, puis réalisa que c'était à lui que la question était posée.

« Je suis… quoi ? »

« Il dit qu'il est un expert ! » rit Óin.

_T'as rien pigé, Tournesol !_ Pensa Niphredil avec une légère grimace.

« Oh non, non, je ne suis pas un cambrioleur ! Je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie », bredouilla le Hobbit.

« J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec monsieur Sacquet », déclara Balïn. « Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur. »

« Non ! »

« Les Terres Sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonne famille qui ne savent ni se battre, ni se débrouiller seuls », ajouta Dwalïn en regardant le Hobbit. Puis il se tourna vers Niphredil et la montra d'un signe de tête. « Ni pour les femmes. »

La sensation de froid revint. Les nains frissonnèrent. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait, ici, avec le chauffage ?

« Qui vous a dit que j'étais une femme ordinaire ? » dit la jeune fille d'une voix agacée.

Dwalïn haussa des épaules et tendit sa chope vers ses lèvres pour boire. Niphredil tendit aussitôt l'index et toucha la chope. Le nain fronça des sourcils puis regarda sa boisson. Il retourna la chope vers le bas. La bière tomba sur la table en un bloc glacé.

« Niphredil est une magicienne de l'hiver. Elle maîtrise la glace et contrôle le froid », dit Gandalf avec une note de fierté dans la voix.

« Alors… c'est vous qui avez refroidi la pièce, à chaque fois ? » demanda Fili, commençant à comprendre.

« Oh, tout ça n'est rien, je peux faire bien plus ! » dit la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous avez les mains si froides », sourit Dori.

Profondément vexé d'avoir été privé de sa boisson, Dwalïn fusilla la jeune fille du regard.

« Raison de plus pour ne pas les emmener ! On n'a pas besoin d'un Hobbit ni d'une sorcière ! »

La dispute repartit de plus belle entre les nains.

« Il est très bien ! Et elle aussi ! » protesta Ori.

« Ça suffit ! » cria Gandalf. Il se leva de son siège. La pièce sembla soudain devenir plus sombre, tandis que l'ombre du magicien et sa présence se faisaient plus imposantes. « Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur ! Et si l'un de vous ose remettre en doute mes choix concernant la magicienne et le cambrioleur, qu'il vienne me le dire en face ! Compris ? Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger, si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçus quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain ou celle d'un humain, celle d'un hobbit lui est totalement inconnue, ce qui nous donne un net avantage. Quant à Niphredil, son pouvoir est le seul pouvant contrer le feu du dragon. Vous n'aurez pas de meilleure protection contre les flammes. »

Le magicien prit le temps de se rasseoir et de regarder Thorïn avant de continuer : « Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le quatorzième de cette compagnie et j'ai choisi monsieur Sacquet. Mieux, j'ai trouvé un quinzième membre dont le pouvoir est très avantageux. Ils ont plus de ressources que ne le suggèrent les apparences et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez… Ou même qu'ils ne l'imaginent. Vous devez me faire confiance. »

« Entendu, nous le ferons à votre façon. Donne-leur les contrats », dit Thorïn à Balïn, lequel se leva pour tendre deux parchemins aux concernés.

« On est partant ! On est parti ! » dit Bofur.

Niphredil prit le sien et se leva de sa chaise pour mieux lire à la lumière dans le couloir.

« C'est un contrat classique : remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis, rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques, etc. »

Thorïn prit le dernier contrat et le jeta au Hobbit.

« Prise en charge des obsèques ? » demanda Bilbon avant de rejoindre Niphredil dans le couloir.

Aucun des deux ne vit Thorïn se lever pour se pencher vers Gandalf. Mais Niphredil, dont l'ouïe était très développée, entendit clairement leur échange. Elle resta immobile, les écoutant discrètement, tout en faisant semblant de lire.

« Je ne peux garantir leur sécurité. »

« Je comprends. »

« Et je ne serai pas responsable de leur sort. »

« … Entendu. »

Niphredil serra les poings, en se retenant pour laisser le froid revenir dans le couloir. Il fallait rester discret ! Bilbon se mit à lire à voix haute :

« Conditions, paiement à la livraison jusqu'à concurrence d'un quinzième de la totalité des profits s'il y en a. Mouais, ça me semble honnête. La présente compagnie décline toute responsabilité en cas de blessures infligées ou consécutives… lacérations… une éviscération… ? Incinération ?! » dit-il en se tournant vers les nains.

« Oh oui, il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'œil », dit Bofur.

Bilbon replia le contrat en baissant la tête, l'air soudain très pâle.

« Ça va,mon gars ? » demanda Balïn.

« Hein ? Oui je… Je me sens faible. »

« Imaginez un four, avec des ailes », dit Bofur en se levant.

« De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air ! »

« Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante et pouf ! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres. »

Tout le monde fixa le Hobbit, qui se tenait sur ses genoux et soufflait.

« Mmmmmmm… Non ! » dit Bilbon, avant de s'évanouir.

« Vous êtes d'un grand secours, Bofur », soupira Gandalf.

« Je m'en occupe », dit Niphredil.

Elle se mit à genoux devant le Hobbit puis tendit la main devant elle. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa l'air se refroidir autour de sa main. Les nains regardèrent de la neige brillant d'un beau bleu magique se former au creux de sa paume. Une fois cela fait, Niphredil ouvrit les yeux… puis laissa tomber le tout sur le visage du Hobbit. Celui-ci se réveilla en poussant un cri.

« C'est froid, ce… Quoi ? De la neige ?! »

Il regarda Niphredil qui lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

« Allez, debout, messire l'émotif », dit-elle en le tirant par la main pour qu'il se relève.

Mais le Hobbit semblait toujours avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Compréhensive, Niphredil le conduisit jusqu'au salon et le laissa s'asseoir dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Dori vint lui servir une tasse de camomille.

En voyant Gandalf arriver pour parler au Hobbit, la jeune fille décida de s'éclipser. Elle en avait assez de jouer la baby-sitter pour Bilbon. Elle décida de visiter un peu les lieux.

Elle traversa les couloirs, ouvrant les portes donnant sur différentes chambres. Elle trouvait cela étrange : si le Hobbit vivait seul, pourquoi diable sa maison ressemblait-elle à une auberge avec tant de chambres ? Mais peut-être était-ce parce que sa famille avait été plus nombreuse, autrefois, à différentes époques.

_Et moi, ma famille, que fait-elle en ce moment ?_ pensa la jeune fille avec tristesse.

Son père la pleurait-il ? Non, pas elle. Clara, oui, mais elle, il devait être en colère et s'imaginer qu'elle avait fugué. Sa mère, elle, se doutait qu'elle n'était pas morte, sinon son fantôme serait revenu la voir depuis longtemps.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces sombres pensées de son esprit. Si Naurendil avait été là, il aurait su lui redonner espoir, comme à chaque fois que la tristesse et le désespoir revenaient dans son esprit.

Elle trouva bientôt une chambre aux murs peints en bleu, et aux meubles taillés dans du bois sombre. Cette pièce était jolie, les fenêtres étaient en verre bleu clair. Elle aimait ça.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle puis s'allongea sur le lit. Il n'était pas bien grand, mais c'était mieux que dormir à la belle étoile.

Elle entendit bientôt les voix des nains à travers les murs. Ils chantaient !

«_ Au-delà des montagnes embrumées,  
Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé,  
Dans l'aube bleutée, il faut aller  
En quête de l'or pâle et enchanté…  
Les pins rugissaient, hauts et fiers,  
Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit d'hiver,  
Rouge le feu, sur mille lieues,  
Flambaient les arbres,  
Torches de lumières… »_

* * *

_Et voilà ! Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? _


	8. Sombres souvenirs au coin du feu

_Merci à **Loveyaoi-15**, **Kanli** et **Lereniel** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Chibi-kotori** pour avoir mis ma fic en Alert et Favoris._

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage Moïra, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Sombres souvenirs au coin du feu**

Il faisait nuit. Niphredil se trouvait devant un petit bois, devant les Monts Bumeux. Dans son dos, elle entendait les cris des Wargs. Ils n'étaient pas loin. Ils approchaient !

Elle courut à travers les arbres, jusqu'à arriver devant une falaise. Là se trouvaient deux arbres. Celui de droite était en feu, et rempli de nains, toute la Compagnie de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne était juchée dans les branches. Même Bilbon et Gandalf s'y trouvaient. Mais l'arbre était en feu, tout comme celui de gauche. Mais il n'y avait qu'une personne juchée sur les branches de ce dernier : Clara.

« Alors ? Tu te décides ? » dit une voix dans son dos.

Niphredil se retourna et vit que Nathan lui faisait face, ses yeux dorés brillants comme les flammes de l'arbre des nains.

« Tu sauves qui ? Ta sœur ou tes amis ? » dit Nathan.

Niphredil hésita. Elle se sentait bizarre, faible. Elle avait assez d'énergie pour éteindre un arbre et un seul. Celui des nains émit un craquement puis se mit à pencher vers le vide au bout de la falaise.

« Fais vite, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps ! Qui sauves-tu ? » dit Nathan.

Les hurlements des Wargs retentirent de plus belle.

« Moïra ! Grande-sœur ! » gémit Clara.

« Mademoiselle Niphredil ! » cria Dori, accroché au bout d'une branche, Ori suspendu à ses bottes.

Niphredil voulut se précipiter vers leur arbre, quand elle vit celui de Clara se mettre à pencher à son tour.

« Si tu choisis l'un, tu perds l'autre ! » dit Nathan d'une voix presque chantante.

« NON ! » cria Niphredil.

Elle se retourna pour frapper Nathan, quand un grand Warg blanc jaillit des buissons et lui sauta dessus. Et sur son dos, elle vit un Orque Pâle, qui pointa son crochet droit vers ses yeux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Niphredil se redressa d'un coup sur son lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et mit un moment à reconnaître la petite chambre hobbit où elle s'était installée pour la nuit.

Elle passa la main sur son front et sentit de la sueur. Elle transpirait ! Incroyable, cela ne lui était arrivé que le jour où Nathan l'avait blessée, avec ses flammes magiques.

Elle serra son médaillon dans sa main, essayant de se calmer en sentant le poids rassurant de l'objet contre sa poitrine.

_Un cauchemar ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar_, se dit la jeune fille.

Elle se débarbouilla rapidement dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre, puis s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. Une chance, les nains étaient encore là. Apparemment, tous s'affairaient en silence à ranger et se préparer avant de partir. Elle trouva Gandalf assis devant la cheminée, fumant la pipe avec Thorïn.

Le magicien se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Niphredil s'efforça de lui rendre son sourire, mais le magicien dut lire dans ses yeux ce qui n'allait pas, car il finit par se lever pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Tout va bien, Niphredil ? »

« Oui… Un mauvais rêve, j'ai dû trop manger hier soir. On part quand ? »

« Bientôt, dans dix minutes. »

« Ah… »

Elle balaya la pièce du regard.

« Et monsieur Sacquet ? »

Le magicien répondit par un soupir. Compréhensive, Niphredil le laissa et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Quelques nains étaient encore attablés, mangeant des tartines préparées par Bofur. Bombur en avait une énorme assiette pour lui tout seul.

« Ah, mademoiselle Niphredil ! Tenez », dit Bofur en lui tendant une assiette plus modeste.

« Merci », dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant en bout de table.

Puis en voyant Balïn, elle se souvint. Elle sortit son contrat de l'une des poches de son manteau quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien pour écrire.

« Vous voulez une plume et de l'encre, mademoiselle Niphredil ? » demanda Ori en tendant la main vers sa sacoche.

« Non, Ori, laissez, j'ai ce qu'il faut », dit Niphredil. Elle tendit la main devant elle. Une plume de glace se forma bientôt entre ses doigts. Kili émit un petit sifflement.

« Décidément, votre pouvoir est bien pratique », dit Fili.

« Quand on sait le contrôler, oui », dit la jeune fille.

Elle posa la plume sur le parchemin et traça les lettres de son nom. Au début, il n'y eut rien sur le parchemin. Puis une petite lumière bleu pâle se forma, traçant son nom dans une encre bleu sombre tel qu'elle l'avait écrit sur le parchemin.

Elle tendit le contrat à Balïn. Celui-ci l'examina avec une petite loupe, puis acquiesça.

« Tout est en règle. », dit le nain, souriant.

« Il est temps d'y aller », dit Thorïn en passant devant eux, avant de continuer.

Niphredil saisit rapidement une tartine puis suivit tout le monde dehors. Le groupe se mit en marche, mené par le magicien le long des allées verdoyantes de Hobbitbourg jusqu'à l'auberge du Dragon Vert.

Plusieurs poneys les y attendaient, ainsi que deux chevaux. Gandalf et Niphredil se dirigèrent vers ces derniers. Le magicien saisit la bride du premier, un beau cheval bai. Le deuxième était une jument blanche, avec une crinière argentée.

« Mademoiselle Niphredil, votre cheval n'est pas sellé, il n'a même pas de bride ! » remarqua Fili.

« C'est normal, maître nain ! Niphredil monte toujours sa jument Cristal ainsi », dit Gandalf.

En effet, Niphredil n'eut qu'à sauter sur son dos. La jument ne broncha même pas.

« Bon, en route », dit Thorïn, qui semblait impatient.

Les nains se mirent donc en route à dos de poney, menés par le magicien. Niphredil fermait la marche. Le voyage se déroula sans anicroche pendant environ une heure. Bientôt, les nains se mirent à parler de leur soirée passée à Cul-de-Sac. Certains dirent que c'était une perte de temps d'y être allé, que jamais un Hobbit ne leur serait d'aucune utilité. Niphredil se retint de leur faire remarquer qu'ils avaient bien apprécié le confort et le contenu de son garde-manger, mais elle préféra garder le silence. Elle vit soudain Cristal dresser les oreilles puis tourner la tête sur la droite.

Elle entendit à son tour un bruit de halètement. Quelqu'un courait vers eux en soufflant !

« Attendez ! Attendez ! »

C'était la voix de Bilbon ! Souriante, la jeune fille se tourna vers les autres et leur cria :

« Eh, arrêtez-vous, quelqu'un nous rattrape ! »

Les nains se tournèrent vers elle avec surprise, quand ils entendirent clairement à leur tour les cris.

« Attendez ! Attendez ! »

Gandalf stoppa son cheval, les nains leurs poneys et Niphredil n'eut qu'à légèrement serrer les genoux pour que Cristal s'arrête. Monsieur Sacquet apparut bientôt, un sac de randonné sur le dos, son contrat dans la main gauche.

« Je l'ai signé ! » annonça-t-il en s'approchant.

Balïn le saisit et ressortit sa loupe pour l'examiner.

« Eh bien, tout me semble en ordre. Bienvenue, monsieur Sacquet, dans la compagnie de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne », dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Bilbon sourit, l'air fier. Niphredil le regarda avec amusement. Peut-être que Gandalf avait raison. Ce Hobbit avait quelque chose à offrir au groupe…

« Donnez-lui un poney », dit Thorïn en se retournant.

« Non, non, non ! Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci. Je suis sûr que je peux suivre à pied. J'ai déjà fait tout un tas de randonnées. Je suis même allé jusqu'à la grenouillère, une fois. »

Mais il ne put rien faire quand deux nains passèrent de chaque côté pour le soulever par les bretelles de son sac. Le Hobbit dut donc monter sur l'un des poneys sans cavalier. Mais il tenait mal la bride, il la gardait serrée contre sa poitrine, comme s'il avait peur que la bête tente de la lui enlever d'un coup sec ou bien le morde.

Secouant la tête, Niphredil guida Cristal jusque près de lui et posa une main sur les bras du Hobbit.

« Relâchez un peu la bride, ou vous allez blesser le cou de votre poney, à force de tirer comme ça. Et détendez-vous, il sent votre stress et ça le rend nerveux. »

Surpris par ces conseils, comme s'il n'avait jamais imaginé que le poney puisse avoir un tel point de vue, Bilbon relâcha doucement la bride et détendit lentement ses épaules. En effet, le poney ne tarda pas à cesser de hennir.

« Vous semblez vous y connaître, en équitation, mademoiselle Niphredil », dit le Hobbit.

« Oh, pas vraiment. Mais j'ai eu un bon professeur. »

La jeune fille se souvint des promenades d'équitation qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de faire avec Naurendil ces neuf derniers mois. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à monter à cru. Il avait dû monter avec elle sur la même monture au début, tant la jeune fille était effrayée, encore plus que ne l'était Bilbon. Mais ses conseils, sa patience et sa présence l'avaient aidée.

« Mademoiselle Niphredil ? »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, puis reporta son regard sur le Hobbit.

« Oui, désolée, j'étais ailleurs. Vous disiez ? »

Bilbon allait répondre, quand la voix d'Oín lui parvint vers l'avant.

« Allez Nori, faut payer ! » dit-il en prenant une bourse pleine de pièces.

« Un de plus ! » dit un autre en donnant une autre bourse au nain.

« Merci, mon gars ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Bilbon.

« Oh, ils ont parié sur les chances que vous veniez ou pas », dit Gandalf. « La majorité a parié que non. »

« Et qu'en pensiez-vous ? »

Une bourse atterrit dans la main du magicien qui se dépêcha de la ranger dans sa sacoche. « Oh, mon cher ami, je n'ai pas douté de vous un seul instant. »

_Même pas vrai !_ pensa la jeune fille, avec un sourire malicieux.

Soudain, Bilbon éternua.

« C'est le crin de poney. Je suis allergique. Oh non… Attendez, arrêtez-vous ! Arrêtez-vous ! Il faut faire demi-tour. »

Tout le monde s'arrêta aussitôt pour se tourner vers Bilbon.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? » demanda un nain.

« J'ai oublié mon mouchoir. »

« Tenez ! » dit Bofur, en arrachant du tissu de sa tunique. « Prenez ça. »

Bilbon l'attrapa du bout des doigts avec dégoût, sous les ricanements des nains.

« En route ! » dit Thorïn.

Tous se mirent aussitôt en marche. Niphredil secoua la tête. Bilbon n'était certes pas adapté pour ce genre de randonnée, mais elle refusait de le laisser comme ça alors qu'elle pouvait l'aider.

« Laissez tomber ce torchon et regardez-moi », dit la jeune fille.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Niphredil ! » intervint Gandalf.

« Je sais ce que je fais. Bougez plus », dit la jeune fille.

Les nains les plus proches se tournèrent pour voir Niphredil tendre la main vers le visage du Hobbit. Des petits flocons de neige étincelants d'une belle lueur bleue sortirent de sa main et vinrent se poser sur le visage de Bilbon. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, avec un air serein. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il renifla puis cligna des yeux avec surprise.

« Je respire normalement ! Je ne sens plus rien, c'est fou ! »

« Normal, je vous ai guéri de votre allergie ! » dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

« Quoi ? Comment avez-vous fait ? » demanda Kili, surpris.

« Mmmm… C'est compliqué ! Disons que ma neige a des vertus médicinales, quand je le décide. J'ai purifié l'air pour que Bilbon ne soit plus incommodé par le crin des poneys ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Eh bien, merci, dame Niphredil ! dit le Hobbit. Pourtant, je regrette de ne pas avoir emporté mon mouchoir, si jamais je dois m'essuyer… »

« Vous allez devoir vous passer de mouchoirs et de bien d'autres choses encore, Bilbon Sacquet, jusqu'au terme de notre voyage. Vous avez toujours vécu entouré des douces collines et des petites rivières de la Comté. Votre village est derrière vous désormais, le monde est devant », dit Gandalf.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, ils passèrent par des chambres, des rivières, des collines… Niphredil sourit, toujours émerveillée par la nature de la Terre du Milieu. Même après un an, elle ne cessait de s'émerveiller des beautés de ce monde où elle avait atterri. Bilbon semblait lui aussi fort touché par la beauté des paysages qu'il découvrait. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu que la Comté, il découvrait enfin le monde extérieur.

Le soir, ils purent enfin faire halte sur une haute colline rocheuse. Gloín fit le feu, tandis que Bofur et Bombur s'occupaient de la cuisine. Les autres aidèrent à déballer leurs affaires et les vivres qui seraient utilisés pour la soirée.

Le dîner autour du feu se déroula dans une ambiance silencieuse, tout le monde étant trop fatigué pour parler, en particulier Bilbon.

Une fois tout le monde couché, avec Fili et Kili pour le premier tour de garde, Bilbon essaya de s'endormir, mais il y avait un problème : les ronflements des nains. Sans parler de Bombur, qui aspirait des papillons nocturnes chaque fois qu'il inspirait, avant de les recracher en expirant.

C'en fut trop lui, il se leva et s'approcha des poneys. Il remercia Niphredil pour sa magie, il supportait bien plus sa monture maintenant. Il l'avait même appelée Myrtille, comme le fruit qu'il adorait, surtout en tarte. Il sortit une pomme de sa poche et la lui donna, en lui murmurant quelque chose. Quand soudain, des cris retentirent dans la nuit. Niphredil se redressa. Elle reconnaissait ce bruit pour l'avoir entendu de nombreuses fois par le passé, en compagnie des elfes rôdeurs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Bilbon aux deux nains.

« Des Orques », répondit Kili.

« Des Orques ! » dit le Hobbit, choqué et effrayé, en se rapprochant d'eux.

« Des égorgeurs, il y en a des douzaines dans le coin. Les Terres Solitaires en sont infestées », dit Fili.

« Ils attaquent au petit jour, quand tout le monde est endormi. Vite, sans un bruit, sans un cri, mais des mares de sang », dit Kili.

Bilbon lança des regards autour de lui, comme si la nuit était soudain pleine de dangers. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard puis rirent de l'effet que leurs paroles avaient eu sur le Hobbit.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? » dit Thorïn en se levant. « Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orques est une plaisanterie ? »

« On ne pensait pas à mal », dit Kili en baissant la tête, l'air contrit.

« Non vous ne pensiez pas. Vous ignorez tout du monde ! » dit son oncle, en passant devant Gandalf pour aller au bout de la falaise.

Plus compréhensif, Balïn s'approcha du jeune nain.

« Ne t'en fait pas mon gars. Thorïn a plus de raisons qu'un autre de détester les orques. Après que le dragon eut pris la Montagne Solitaire, le roi Thrór tenta de reconquérir l'ancien royaume des nains, la Moria. Mais notre ennemi était déjà dans la place. La Moria avait été prise par des légions d'orques conduites par le plus ignoble de toute leur race : Azog le Profanateur. »

En entendant ce nom, Niphredil sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Ce nom, elle le connaissait trop bien, il avait hanté ses premiers cauchemars lors du premier mois passé à Fondcombe.

« Le grand Orque de Gundabad s'était juré d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Il commença par décapiter le roi. Thráin, le père de Thorïn, devint fou de chagrin. Il disparut. Était-il prisonnier ou mort ? Nous n'en savions rien. Nous étions sans chef, vaincus et la mort nous guettait. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Un jeune prince nain affrontait l'orque pâle. Il se battait seul contre cet ennemi redoutable. Sans armes et sans bouclier, il n'avait plus qu'une branche de chêne pour se protéger. Azog le Profanateur comprit ce jour-là qu'il ne serait pas si aisé d'éliminer la lignée de Durin. Nos forces se rassemblèrent et repoussèrent les Orques. Notre ennemi avait été vaincu, mais il n'y eut ni festin, ni chants cette nuit-là. Nous étions accablés de chagrin devant la mort de tant des nôtres. Nous étions peu à avoir survécu et je me suis dit alors… il y en a un que je pourrais suivre. Il y en a un que je pourrais appeler roi. »

Tous les nains tournèrent leur regard vers Thorïn. Niphredil comprit alors que ce nain avait bien du sang de roi. Il avait réussi à tenir tête au terrible Orque qui avait changé la vie de la jeune fille en cauchemar.

« L'orque pâle… Qu'est-il advenu de lui ? » demanda Bilbon.

« Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sorti. Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps », dit Thorïn tout en regagnant l'endroit où il dormait.

Niphredil regarda Gandalf en fronçant des sourcils. Ainsi, il ne lui avait pas dit ? Balïn semblait lui aussi regarder le magicien avec l'air de quelqu'un connaissant une vérité horrible.

Le jour suivant, le voyage se déroula tranquillement, une fois de plus. Bilbon fut rassuré de ne croiser aucun Orque, mais il ne se détendit qu'en fin d'après-midi, quand on put enfin faire halte et préparer le dîner.

Cette nuit-là autour du feu fut plus joviale, Niphredil sortit même sa flûte pour jouer, espérant qu'ainsi Bilbon ne ferait pas attention aux bruits nocturnes suspects. Bofur se joignit à elle avec son propre instrument de musique et tous deux accompagnèrent ainsi les nains dans leurs chansons. Bilbon sourit, il semblait avoir oublié ses soucis d'Orque et le fait que sa maison soit déjà loin derrière lui.

« Vous êtes douée. Où avez-vous appris à jouer ? » demanda Bofur, une fois la musique et les chants terminés.

« Je suivais des cours chez un professeur, quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais depuis plus d'un an, c'est une de mes amies, une musicienne, qui a pris la relève. »

« Ah ? Et personne d'autre dans votre famille ne joue d'un instrument ? » demanda innocemment Bilbon.

« Non. Ma mère préfère les livres. Mon père, lui, il n'a jamais vraiment eu la fibre artistique. Et… ma sœur cadette, Clara, adorait faire du théâtre, elle voulait devenir célèbre quand elle serait grande. »

« Vous avez dit qu'elle voulait. Elle a perdu cette passion ? » demanda Dori.

Gandalf faillit s'étouffer avec sa pipe, craignant le tournant que la discussion prenait. Niphredil hésita. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était mise à parler de Clara aux nains, c'était pourtant un sujet encore douloureux pour elle, mais… un souvenir vieux de huit mois lui revint en mémoire, sans qu'elle l'eût invité.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_« NON ! » cria Niphredil en se relevant. _

_Allongé juste à côté d'elle dans l'herbe, Naurendil se redressa à son tour et se pencha vers la jeune fille. Elle tremblait, ses yeux fixaient le vide sans vraiment le voir. En sentant la main chaude et rassurante de l'elfe sur son épaule, Niphredil revint dans le monde réel et se blottit contre la poitrine de l'elfe. _

_« Encore un cauchemar ? » demanda l'elfe. _

_« Toujours le même. Les arbres… Gandalf… ces nains… Nathan… et ma sœur ! »_

_Elle étouffa un sanglot contre la chemise argentée de l'elfe, tandis que ce dernier caressait les cheveux blancs de sa bien-aimée en un geste rassurant. _

_« J'en ai assez ! Pourquoi je continue d'espérer ? Elle est peut-être morte, en plus ! » gémit Niphredil. _

_« Non, ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'es sûre de rien, tu ne peux pas agir ainsi alors que ce sont le chagrin et la douleur qui te guident », dit l'elfe en la prenant par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde. _

_« Mais alors… comment arrêter d'avoir mal ? »_

_« Rappelle-toi des souvenirs heureux de ta sœur. Rappelle-toi combien l'espoir en vaut la peine, pour elle comme pour toi. »_

_« Tu sembles si sûr de toi… » dit la jeune fille. _

_« J'ai longtemps fait ça, quand j'ai perdu mes parents. »_

_« Oh… désolée… » dit-elle, même si elle savait que ça ne servait à rien. _

_Ils finirent par se rallonger dans l'herbe de la clairière secrète, au milieu des fleurs blanches. Niphredil resta un moment silencieuse, la tête posée sur le torse de l'elfe, ses doigts suivant le dessin des motifs de plante sur sa tunique. _

_« Et ça marche, cette technique, pour toi ? » demanda la jeune fille, au bout d'un moment. _

_« Parfois… Elle m'aide à ne pas faire trop de cauchemars… Mais cela fait longtemps que je n'y pense plus… Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. »_

_Niphredil rougit, ce qui donna une jolie couleur rose à ses joues pâles. Souriant, Naurendil se pencha et l'embrassa. Ce baiser balaya leurs derniers soucis, les aidant à replonger dans la douce quiétude de la nuit. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Oui, Naurendil avait raison. Elle devait se rappeler de la joie et de la lumière que Clara avait amenée dans sa vie.

« Ma petite sœur avait une rivale, dans le groupe d'enfants qui jouait avec elle. Une chipie du nom de Sophie, lui avait piqué le premier rôle dans une pièce. »

« Comment elle a fait ? » demanda Bilbon, incapable d'imaginer quelque chose d'aussi méchant.

« Lors des auditions, elle a déchiré les feuilles de révision du texte que Clara devait prononcer. Du coup, elle n'a pas pu apprendre son texte à temps, elle était éliminée d'office. Mais je l'ai vengée ! »

« Ah bon ? Comment ? » demanda Fili, très intrigué.

Un sourire diabolique étira les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Eh bien… La pièce se déroulait dans un champ de fleurs. Un faux, bien sûr, c'était un théâtre isolé dans une vieille réserve, mais donc, il y avait plein de fausses fleurs en tissu sur la scène. Je faisais partie des gens qui avaient aidé à fabriquer ces fleurs. Alors, juste avant que Sophie entre en scène, quand moi et d'autres personnes avons installé le décor… j'ai sorti un sachet de poudre à éternuer de ma poche et j'en ai versé sur chacune des fleurs. »

« Oh non ! » dit Kili, qui commençait à rire en imaginant la suite.

« Oh si ! Sophie devait réciter son texte en prenant une des fleurs et en la reniflant. Elle s'est mise à éternuer. Son souffle a fait voler la poudre sur les autres fleurs, ça a atteint le public. Tout le monde s'est mis à éternuer, impossible de s'arrêter, c'était un véritable massacre ! »

Cette fois, les nains ne purent plus se retenir, tous éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la scène, Bofur en tomba à la renverse, même Bilbon et Gandalf rirent de bon cœur. Thorïn ne riait pas, mais son visage afficha un sourire amusé pendant plus d'une minute, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Et votre sœur a repris le théâtre, après ça ? » demanda Balïn, une fois l'hilarité générale calmée.

« Non… Je ne sais pas. »

« Vous ne savez pas ? »

« … Elle a été enlevée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Depuis plus d'un an, je la cherche. »

Un silence grave et compatissant suivit ces paroles. Gandalf le rompit en disant qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Tout le monde acquiesça et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa couche.


	9. Papillons et averse

_Merci à **Kanli**, **Lereniel** et **Ellana McKellan** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Cecilia Cornelis** pour avoir mis ma fic en Alert et Favoris._

___Je préviens mes chers lecteurs que ce chapitre est le dernier pour le mois d'août car après, je serai en Vendée pour le reste des vacances. La suite de la fic ne sera donc pas publiée avant début septembre. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage Moïra/Niphredil, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Papillons et averse**

Les deux jours de voyage suivants se firent sans que rien de particulier ne se produise.

Le troisième jour, ils aperçurent un village. Gandalf décida qu'ils y feraient halte pour se réapprovisionner un peu, avant d'arriver dans les Terres Désolées.

Mais, alors que leurs montures s'approchaient des premières maisons, un malaise s'installa. Tout était anormalement silencieux, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit d'oiseau et ils ne voyaient aucun habitant dehors. Bientôt, une odeur pestilentielle agressa leurs narines : de la chair pourrie. L'odeur de la mort.

Gandalf, Niphredil et les nains dégainèrent aussitôt leurs armes et descendirent de leurs montures. Bilbon descendit maladroitement de Myrtille et saisit son bâton de voyage.

Lentement, Gandalf et Thorïn s'approchèrent de la première maison. Ils l'ouvrirent et, ne voyant rien en sortir, ils entrèrent. Niphredil voulut les suivre, mais elle préférait rester près de Bilbon puisqu'il était le plus vulnérable du groupe.

D'autres nains s'engagèrent dans les rues du village et aperçurent des corps, allongés par terre. Ils étaient tous couverts de sang, leurs vêtements déchirés, le visage figé dans une expression de pure terreur.

Bientôt, le magicien et le nain ressortirent.

« Tout le monde est mort là-dedans », dit Gandalf.

Dwalïn et Balïn accoururent, l'air dépité.

« On a fouillé d'autres maisons, les habitants sont morts à l'intérieur. »

Niphredil s'approcha du corps d'un homme et fronça des sourcils. Comme les autres, il était sanguinolent. Mais les blessures sur son corps et ses vêtements étaient bizarres : elles étaient petites. On aurait dit qu'il avait été attaqué par de petites lames tranchantes.

« Ce ne sont pas les Orques, ils ne font pas ce genre de blessures », dit la jeune fille en se redressant.

« D'autant qu'ils auraient mis le feu au village et mangé ces Hommes après les avoir tués », dit Dwalïn.

Bilbon sentit son déjeuner remonter et dut prendre sur lui pour faire bonne figure.

« Ce massacre a eu lieu il y a environ deux jours, si j'en juge l'odeur », dit Gandalf.

« Quittons ce village ! Ce qui a fait ça peut encore être dans les parages », dit Dori.

« Non ! Il va bientôt faire nuit, nous serons plus vulnérables », dit Gandalf.

« Et on ne peut pas laisser ces malheureux comme ça. Il faut brûler les corps », dit Niphredil.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ne pas les enterrer ? » dit Bilbon.

« Parce qu'enterrer prend plus de temps, maître Hobbit. Et que l'odeur des cadavres attirera des prédateurs, ce dont nous n'avons pas besoin », dit Niphredil, légèrement agacée.

« Ah… Oui, bien sûr… Désolé », dit le Hobbit, honteux.

« Ce n'est pas grave », dit la jeune fille.

Le reste de la journée fut donc consacré à réunir tous les corps de ces malheureux dans la plus grande maison, celle du chef du village. Une fois tous allongés sur le sol de la grande salle, on ferma les portes et les fenêtres, puis Gandalf utilisa son bâton pour mettre le feu au toit de chaume.

Personne ne dit mot, tous étaient affligés par ce qu'ils avaient vu et fait : traîner des cadavres d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants. Ils avaient tout de même veillé à allonger les familles ensemble, en groupes séparés, pour qu'ils partent tous ensemble dans la mort. Mais tous se posaient la même question : qui avait pu faire une telle chose ?

Malgré l'horreur qui avait frappé ce village, tous s'installèrent par groupes de cinq dans trois des plus grandes maisons, celles qui sentaient le moins la mort de préférence.

Mais peu réussirent à s'endormir. Surtout Bilbon, hanté par le visage de certains malheureux qu'il avait aidé à traîner jusqu'à la maison du chef. L'odeur de brûlé semblait coller à ses vêtements, mais elle cachait un peu celle du sang qu'il avait sentie en arrivant.

Il finit par se lever et décida de sortir prendre l'air, il avait besoin de la lumière des étoiles pour y puiser du réconfort. Il trouva Niphredil, Fili et Kili dehors, tous occupés à monter la garde. Il s'en voulut d'avoir essayé de dormir alors qu'eux restaient éveillés, mais ne dit rien. Il s'assit sur un banc devant la porte, à côté de Niphredil. L'autre banc était occupé par les deux frères.

« Vous ne dormez pas ? » demanda le Hobbit, par besoin d'entendre quelqu'un parler.

« Pas plus que vous, monsieur Sacquet », dit Fili.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire ça ? » demanda Kili.

Niphredil allait répondre, quand elle plissa les yeux puis, avec un léger sourire, donna un coup de coude à Bilbon et pointa quelque chose du doigt. Tous suivirent la direction et aperçurent un papillon blanc tacheté de rouge, qui voletait au-dessus d'un buisson de fleurs. Ce spectacle les détendit légèrement. Enfin quelque chose de vivant et léger !

Le papillon voleta autour d'une marguerite, effleura un pétale de ses ailes… et le coupa en deux. Bilbon fronça des sourcils. Une minute, est-ce que ce papillon venait bien de…

Le lépidoptère se posa près de la tige de la fleur, déployant ses ailes… qui tranchèrent net la tige en deux. Cette fois, les cinq amis se levèrent en regardant le papillon avec effarement. Celui-ci se dirigea vers eux. Bilbon le vit se diriger droit sur lui. Il tendit sa main pour le chasser et poussa un cri de douleur. Il regarda sa main : une coupure recouvrait sa peau là où l'aile du papillon l'avait touchée. Cette fois, Niphredil n'hésita pas : elle tendit la main et laissa un jet d'air glacé sur l'insecte. Celui-ci tomba au sol, gelé.

« Ça va, Bilbon ? » demanda Niphredil.

« Je saigne », gémit le Hobbit, blême de peur.

Niphredil tendit la main et toucha la peau du Hobbit près de la blessure. Une fine couche de glace se forma dessus, stoppant net l'écoulement du sang.

« Ça va vous soigner, ne l'enlevez pas », dit la jeune fille.

« Depuis quand les papillons sont-ils mortels ? » demanda Kili, agenouillé pour mieux examiner l'insecte.

« N'y touche pas », dit Fili.

Bilbon leva la tête pour remercier Niphredil, quand il se figea.

« Les amis… » dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, quand ils virent la raison de sa terreur : le toit de chaume était recouvert de papillons dont les ailes blanches piquetées de rouge étincelaient à la lumière de la lune, comme des milliers de petits fantômes. Niphredil s'aperçut que le rouge sur les ailes des papillons était différent de l'un à l'autre.

_Ce n'est pas de la couleur rouge, c'est du sang sur leurs ailes !_ comprit la jeune fille avec horreur.

« Écoutez-moi tous… On recule lentement, sans faire le moindre mouvement brusque », souffla Niphredil.

Difficile d'obéir, car Kili avait une flèche calée contre la corde de son arc, Bilbon tremblait comme une feuille et Fili semblait prêt à se jeter sur le toit en rugissant.

« Il faut prévenir les autres ! » souffla Niphredil, sur un ton suppliant.

Les deux frères lui lancèrent un bref regard, puis acquiescèrent. Tous se mirent à reculer, lentement et en silence, loin de la maison, sans lâcher le toit des yeux.

Mais soudain, le talon de Bilbon heurta un caillou. Il tomba au sol en poussant un petit cri. Aussitôt, les papillons s'envolèrent. Cette fois, toute prudence fut oubliée. Fili aida Bilbon à se redresser tandis que Kili tira sa flèche vers les papillons. Plusieurs tombèrent au sol. Les cinq amis firent volte-face et coururent vers les deux autres maisons en criant. Les nains ne tardèrent pas à sortir et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant cet essaim d'insectes voler droit sur eux.

Niphredil se retourna et lança une nouvelle vague de glace qui en figea un groupe, mais d'autres l'encerclèrent et commencèrent à entailler les manches de ses vêtements.

« Mademoiselle Niphredil ! » cria Bilbon.

Plusieurs nains, dont Fili, se dirigèrent sur l'essaim avec leurs épées, leurs haches et leurs piques, et commencèrent à frapper dans le tas. Mais les insectes étaient nombreux et parvenaient à les approcher pour les blesser avec leurs ailes tranchantes.

Soudain, une formidable vague d'énergie balaya l'espace du regard, propulsant les papillons contre les murs des maisons ou sur le sol où ils s'écrasèrent.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Gandalf, dont le bâton crépitait encore d'énergie magique. Personne n'eut le temps de le remercier, un bruit retentit dans le dos du groupe. Tous se retournèrent et virent une personne debout devant eux. Petite, cachée sous une cape noire, cette mystérieuse personne les regardait sans bouger. Des papillons étaient posés sur ses épaules, mais cela ne semblait nullement l'effrayer.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Thorïn, sur un ton menaçant.

Au lieu de répondre, la personne tendit les bras de chaque côté. Des papillons jaillirent des buissons et se posèrent sur son corps. Lorsque tous se dispersèrent, la mystérieuse personne avait disparu.

« Cette fois, nous n'avons pas le choix. Partons vite d'ici ! » dit Gandalf.

Tout le monde obéit et se dépêcha d'aller récupérer les poneys et les chevaux. Une fois tous sur leurs montures, ils se hâtèrent de quitter le village.

Après plus d'une journée de voyage sans aucune halte, la faim et la fatigue eurent raison d'eux. Tous firent une pause autour d'un feu, mais le silence régnait. Lorsqu'un papillon apparut près du feu, Fili le coupa en deux d'un coup d'épée. Mais on se rendit compte après-coup que ce n'était qu'un papillon de nuit ordinaire. La tension retomba un peu.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans que rien d'autre ne se produise. Le jour suivant, à mesure qu'ils voyageaient, les souvenirs de cet horrible séjour dans le village se dissipèrent.

Un autre problème survint le jour suivant, alors qu'ils traversaient une forêt : la pluie. Une véritable averse leur était tombée dessus.

Les manteaux, les capes et les vêtements des voyageurs étaient trempés. Le plus malchanceux était Bilbon, qui n'avait pas de cape ni de vrai manteau, à part sa redingote. La seule qui ne semblait guère indisposée par la pluie était Niphredil. Dès que l'eau entrait en contact avec ses vêtements ou sa peau, elle se changeait en neige. Elle n'avait alors qu'à l'épousseter.

« Dites, monsieur Gandalf ! Ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ? » demanda Dori.

« Il pleut, maître Dori ! Et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. Si vous souhaitez changer le temps, il vous faut trouver un autre magicien. »

« Il y en a d'autres ? » demanda Bilbon.

« Quoi ? »

« Des magiciens. »

« Nous sommes cinq. Le plus grand de notre ordre est Saroumane le Blanc. Ensuite, il y a les deux mages bleus. C'est étrange, leurs noms ne me reviennent plus. »

« Et qui est le cinquième ? »

« Ah, le cinquième, c'est Radagast le Brun. »

« C'est un grand magicien ou est-il… plutôt comme vous ? » demanda Bilbon.

Gandalf manqua s'offusquer, puis répondit : « Je dirais que c'est un très grand magicien à sa manière. C'est un être doux, qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à toutes autres. Il surveille sans relâche les vastes étendues de forêts loin à l'est, ce qui est une excellente chose, car le mal cherchera toujours à mettre un pied dans ce monde. »

Après cela, il n'y eut plus d'autre discussion. Le voyage se poursuivit en silence, sous la pluie.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je sais que vous vous interrogez sur le passage des papillons, mais je devais l'introduire là, car ce sera très important pour la suite, croyez-moi ! _

_Vous avez des hypothèses concernant la mystérieuse personne qui a disparu avec les papillons ? _


	10. Visions, odeurs et secrets

_Coucou, tout le monde ! Me revoilà, enfin ! Je n'avais pas oublié, eh non ! _

_Merci à **Kanli**, **Maman bouba** et **Syriaworld** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Selena jani lilianne**, **Syriaworld**, **Vanariane**, **REDingue** et **Scayfalers** pour avoir mis ma fic en Alert et Favoris._

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage de Niphredil, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Visions, odeurs et secrets  
**

La journée touchait à sa fin lorsque la compagnie de Thorïn arriva près d'une maison en ruines, devant une forêt. Niphredil sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Ils étaient proches de Fondcombe, l'endroit qu'elle considérait depuis des mois comme sa maison.

« On va bivouaquer ici pour la nuit », dit le chef des nains. « Fili, Kili, occupez-vous des poneys. Restez avec eux. »

Tandis que tous descendaient de selle et s'attelaient aux différentes tâches qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire pour établir le bivouac, Gandalf visita les ruines. Niphredil le rejoignit. Elle connaissait le magicien, et savait que les choses les plus anodines qui attiraient son attention pouvaient être en réalité d'une grande importance.

« Un fermier et sa famille ont vécu ici », dit-il.

Niphredil s'approcha pour lui demander plus de détails quand elle le sentit. Ce frisson glacial, si familier, qu'elle avait si souvent ressenti au cours de sa vie de médium : un fantôme. Non, plusieurs, en fait ! Cette maison était peut-être en ruines, mais les esprits de ses anciens propriétaires n'en étaient jamais partis. Elle les chercha du regard, mais ne vit personne.

Elle crut entendre un sanglot. Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et vit une petite forme blottie devant l'âtre.

« Eh ? » souffla Niphredil.

Aussitôt, la petite forme se tourna vers elle. C'était une fillette. Son corps était semi-transparent, mais ce qui frappa Niphredil, ce furent ses yeux. Il y avait tant de désespoir dans ce regard si jeune !

« Niphredil ? » demanda Gandalf.

Le magicien posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sursauta et décrocha son regard de celui de l'enfant. Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau la cheminée, il n'y avait plus rien ni personne.

« Oïn, Gloïn, allumez un feu », dit Thorïn.

Gandalf se tourna vers le prince nain.

« Je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'avancer. Jusqu'à la Vallée Cachée. »

Thorïn secoua la tête.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je n'irai pas là-bas. »

Niphredil sentit la déception lui tomber dessus comme une chape de plomb. L'idée de passer la nuit dans cet endroit hanté plutôt que le domaine paisible et enchanteur d'Elrond lui était insupportable. Mais elle garda le silence, consciente que Gandalf saurait mieux convaincre Thorïn qu'elle.

« Pourquoi ? Les elfes nous offriraient couvert, gîte et conseils. »

« Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils », dit Thorïn en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

« Le seigneur Elrond pourrait nous aider à lire notre carte », dit Gandalf.

« Nous aider ? Un dragon attaque Erebor. Quelle aide est venue des Elfes ? Les Orqrues pillent la Moria, profanent nos sanctuaires, les Elfes n'ont pas bougé. Je devrais solliciter ceux qui ont trahi mon grand-père… et trahi mon père. »

« Vous n'êtes aucun des deux », dit Gandalf.

Niphredil ajouta : « De plus, les elfes de Mirkwood n'ont rien à voir avec ceux de Fondcombe. Ces derniers sont plus sages et ouverts aux autres ! »

« Elle a raison. Et je ne vous ai pas donné cette carte et cette clé pour ressasser le passé », dit le magicien.

« Vous n'étiez pas censé être en leur possession ! » répliqua sèchement Thorïn. « Et je me fiche de l'endroit où vivent les différents peuples elfiques. Ils sont tous les mêmes, avec leurs oreilles pointues et leur fourberie ! » dit-il à l'adresse de Niphredil.

La jeune fille serra les poings. Elle ne supportait pas que l'on insulte ses amis. Elrond avait veillé sur elle dès son arrivée à Fondcombe, il lui avait appris à maîtriser son pouvoir et se trouver une place dans ce monde, il était le père qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Elladan et Elrohir étaient comme des grands-frères protecteurs, certains elfes comme Aerlinniel et Lindir étaient devenus ses amis. Et Naurendil était l'elfe qui avait su faire battre son cœur, qui l'avait aidée à surmonter ses cauchemars et les peurs qui l'assaillaient parfois.

Gandalf fit volte-face et s'éloigna du groupe.

« Tout va bien ? Gandalf, où allez-vous ? » demanda Bilbon, aidant Balïn à s'occuper de son poney.

« Rechercher la compagnie du seul être sensé ici », répondit le magicien sans cesser de marcher.

« Qui ? »

« Moi, Monsieur Sacquet ! J'ai eu mon compte de Nains pour la journée », bougonna Gandalf.

Niphredil lança un regard vexé à Thorïn.

« Bravo, vous êtes fier de vous ? » dit-elle, avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

« Niphredil ? Que faites-vous ? » demanda Bilbon, de plus en plus inquiet.

« Je vais essayer de le raisonner, je reviens ! » dit-elle sans se retourner.

« Vite, Bombur, on a faim ! » dit Thorïn.

Bilbon se pencha vers Balïn.

« Vont-ils revenir ? » demanda le Hobbit.

Balïn haussa des épaules en signe qu'il n'en savait rien.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Niphredil n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, elle trouva Gandalf adossé à un des premiers arbres de la forêt.

« J'ai dit que je voulais être seul ! » dit le magicien sans se retourner.

« Vous disiez avoir eu votre compte de Nains pour la journée. Je n'en suis pas une, moi ! » dit la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux.

Gandalf émit un « humpf » mi-amusé mi-agacé.

« Moi aussi, j'aimerais aller à Imladris, vous savez. Pourquoi ne pas les y conduire sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent ? Ils ne connaissent pas si bien les routes que ça, si ? »

« Thorïn n'est pas idiot, il a une certaine idée du chemin à suivre pour traverser l'Eriador. Il se rendra compte de la supercherie. »

Niphredil fit une grimace gênée. Elle regarda un moment le soleil se coucher. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand elle dit :

« En parlant de supercherie… Vous ne lui avez vraiment rien dit à mon sujet ? Sur ce que je suis réellement… ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ? Vous aimeriez le lui avouer ? »

« Oui, non, enfin… Gandalf… »

« Oui ? » dit le magicien en se tournant vers elle.

« Cette personne qu'on a vue… au village… avec les papillons… »

« Mmmm ? »

« Ça fait un moment que j'y réfléchis, maintenant. Et je crois… que cette personne pourrait… »

« Oui ? »

La jeune fille allait répondre, quand elle entendit des sanglots dans son dos. Se retournant, elle vit la fillette fantôme devant elle. Mais elle n'était plus seule. Il y avait un petit garçon avec elle, ainsi qu'une femme et un homme. Leurs parents, sans nul doute.

« Niphredil ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous êtes plus pâle que de coutume », dit le magicien en s'approchant, l'air inquiet.

Niphredil ne répondit rien. Elle fixait la famille avec effroi. La femme avait un bras arraché, et le fermier… sa tête formait un angle bizarre, comme si on lui avait méchamment tordu le cou pour le tuer. La fillette plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se retourna brusquement vers Gandalf.

« On doit retourner aux ruines ! Les autres ont des problèmes ! »

Sans attendre que le magicien lui pose plus de questions, elle se mit à courir à travers le sentier qu'ils avaient traversé à dos de cheval. Bougonnant, le magicien la suivit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bivouac, ils trouvèrent une marmite de ragoût à moitié vide au-dessus du feu, mais il n'y avait personne alentour. Les poneys avaient disparu. Niphredil siffla entre ses doigts. Sa jument Cristal apparut bientôt, en hennissant avec panique.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Gandalf.

Cristal répondit par un hennissement. Étouffant un juron entre ses dents, le magicien fit signe à Niphredil de le suivre. Tous deux se dirigèrent à grands pas vers le bois. Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent bientôt. On aurait dit que les nains criaient. Mais il y avait aussi trois autres voix inconnues.

« Tom, donne-moi le couteau à désosser », dit une des trois voix.

« Traître ! » dit un nain.

« Je vais t'écorcher, petit ! » dit Gloín.

« Je vous revaudrai ça ! » dit Dwalïn.

« Tout ça, c'est des sornettes ! J'en ai mangé plein avec la peau. Bâfré les bottes et tout », dit une autre voix.

Gandalf se dépêcha de passer entre deux buissons, vers un énorme rocher. Niphredil le suivit en silence, mais eut le temps de voir sur sa droite un spectacle fort étrange : plusieurs nains en brochette au-dessus d'un feu qu'entretenaient… trois Trolls ! Ils étaient encore plus laids que dans les livres d'Elrond où elle avait appris leur existence. Bilbon était dans un sac, debout à côté d'autres nains eux-mêmes prisonniers dans d'autres sacs.

La jeune fille se dépêcha de rejoindre le magicien.

Ce dernier se pencha vers elle et dit dans un murmure : « J'ai besoin de votre aide. Nous n'avons aucune chance si nous les affrontons. Je vais briser ce rocher pour les exposer à la lumière du soleil. Utilisez votre pouvoir pour fragiliser la roche ! »

Niphredil sourit.

« Je vais même faire mieux que ça ! »

Elle pouvait entendre les éclats de voix depuis le camp des Trolls. Il fallait faire vite, le temps pressait !

« J'ai des parasites gros comme mon bras ! » dit Oín.

« Ils sont énormes, mes parasites ! » dit Kili.

Niphredil ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'écouter, il fallait agir ! Elle posa la main sur la pierre, l'autre au sol. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit et sentit le pouvoir du froid s'éveiller en elle. Une délicieuse sensation de fraîcheur l'envahit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait son pouvoir. Elle laissa la sensation envahir tout son corps. Bientôt, de la glace se forma autour de ses doigts et recouvrit la roche. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle rampa le long du sol, passant entre les herbes et les buissons, jusqu'au feu des Trolls qu'elle éteignit d'un coup sec.

« Oh, Tom ! Le feu vient de s'éteindre ! » gémit un Troll.

La glace continua son chemin jusqu'à atteindre les pieds des trois Trolls, les coinçant sur place.

« Eh ! Je peux plus bouger ! » dit un autre.

Gandalf n'attendit plus. Son bâton à deux mains, il se dressa sur le rocher et dit haut et fort : « Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! »

« Qui c'est ? » demanda un troll.

« Aucune idée », dit son ami.

« Il se mange aussi ? » demanda le plus jeune.

Et il abattit son bâton sur le rocher. Celui-ci se brisa en deux. La lumière du soleil frappa les Trolls de plein fouet. Ces derniers ne purent faire volte-face, la glace les empêchait de bouger. Ils furent réduits à l'état de statue.

Le silence dura très bref instant, les nains fixant Gandalf debout sur le rocher, Niphredil à genoux au sol, une main sur la roche. Puis tous éclatèrent de rire et poussèrent des cris de victoire. Thorïn lui-même offrit un sourire reconnaissant à Gandalf et à la jeune fille.

« Enlève ton pied de mon dos ! » cria Dwalïn.

Gandalf et Niphredil détachèrent tout le monde. Tandis que chacun récupérait ses vêtements et ses armes, Niphredil s'approcha d'un des Trolls pétrifiés.

« Y'a pas à dire, je les préfère en peinture dans les livres ! » dit-elle à Bilbon, qui continuait de fixer les créatures comme si elles allaient se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre.

Gandalf s'approcha et donna un coup de bâton sur le troll que les deux amis fixaient. Tandis que Bilbon retournait auprès des nains pour voir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, Thorïn s'approcha du magicien et de Niphredil.

« Où étiez-vous allés, si je ne suis pas indiscret ? » dit le prince nain.

« Voir plus avant », répondit Gandalf.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir ? »

« Un regard en arrière. »

Thorïn hocha de la tête, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

« Sale affaire. Enfin, tous sont entiers », dit Gandalf

« Pas grâce à votre cambrioleur », dit le nain.

Niphredil secoua la tête.

« Il a eu l'intelligence de gagner du temps, si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu », dit la jeune fille.

« Aucun de vous n'y a songé », appuya Gandalf.

Thorïn répondit par un soupir. Niphredil en fut surprise. D'habitude, il n'aimait pas qu'elle prenne la parole pour le contredire, même si Gandalf la soutenait. Apparemment, le fait qu'ils aient tous deux sauvé le groupe avait adouci le nain.

Niphredil s'éloigna d'eux pour voir comment allaient les autres. Elle craignait que Bilbon ait entendu Thorïn se plaindre de lui. Les nains lui sourirent à son approche.

« Ah, voici notre magicienne qui glace la roche et les pieds des trolls ! » dit Fili en riant.

Niphredil fit la grimace. Ce n'était pas un surnom très poétique, mais bon.

« C'est plutôt Bilbon, le héros du jour. Vous avez su bien les distraire, j'ai ainsi eu le temps d'utiliser ma magie », dit la jeune fille au Hobbit.

Ce dernier baissa timidement la tête, non sans la remercier du regard. Niphredil balaya l'assemblée du regard, quand elle aperçut la famille de fermiers fantômes derrière eux. Ils semblaient lui montrer quelque chose du doigt, comme un sentier.

« Niphredil ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Bilbon.

La jeune fille sursauta. Le Hobbit, ainsi que plusieurs autres nains, la regardaient avec inquiétude. Elle leur offrit à tous un sourire rassurant.

« Non, non, ça va ! »

Thorïn interrompit leur discussion en ordonnant à tous de chercher la grotte des Trolls. Niphredil vit que les fantômes lui indiquaient une direction bien précise. Elle hésita puis se détacha du groupe.

« Niphredil ! Où allez-vous, comme ça ? » cria Balïn.

« Je sais où est la grotte ! Suivez-moi ! »

Les nains la suivirent, certains en ronchonnant, mais d'autres jugeant qu'elle semblait bien savoir où elle allait. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver la grotte.

« Comment saviez-vous qu'elle se trouvait précisément ici ? » demanda Thorïn, mi-surpris mi-méfiant.

« Je l'ai senti… à cause de l'eau », dit la jeune fille en indiquant un mince filet d'eau qui ruisselait contre l'une des parois.

« L'eau ? » dit le nain avec incompréhension.

« Je contrôle la glace, ne l'oubliez pas. C'est de l'eau gelée. Je sens quand il y en a à proximité », dit-elle. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, elle avait en effet le pouvoir de détecter l'eau autour d'elle. Mais si elle lui disait que c'était une famille de fermiers fantômes qui l'avait guidée ici pour la remercier, elle savait qu'il ne la croirait pas, ou pire, qu'il la prendrait pour une folle.

Malgré la puanteur qui régnait, les nains se mirent à fouiller l'intérieur de la caverne. Niphredil prit soin de respirer par la bouche pour surmonter l'horrible odeur qui marquait ces lieux. Elle regarda discrètement trois des nains enterrer un petit coffre rempli d'or, tandis que Gandalf et Thorïn examinaient avec intérêt des épées couvertes de toiles d'araignée et de poussière.

Niphredil sentit soudain quelque chose effleurer sa joue, comme un souffle très léger. Elle tourna la tête et vit quelque chose de petit et blanc se poser sur un rocher. Elle sentit son sang se glacer envoyant qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces maudits papillons aux lames tranchantes. Elle porta en réflexe la main à sa joue, celle qu'il avait touchée. Mais il n'y avait rien, ni douleur ni trace de sang. Elle sursauta soudain en entendant des voix depuis l'extérieur.

« Niphredil ! Vous venez ? On a fini ! » dit Balïn.

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur le rocher. Le papillon avait disparu. Secouant la tête, elle rejoignit les autres dehors. Elle vit que Gandalf venait de remettre une dague elfique à Bilbon, quand des bruits en provenance des bois retentirent.

« Quelque chose approche ! » dit Thorïn.

« Restez groupés ! Dépêchez-vous ! Prenez vos armes, vite ! » dit Gandalf.

Des hurlements retentirent :

« Voleurs ! Au feu ! Assassin ! »

Soudain, un bien étrange spectacle s'offrit à la vue de Niphredil : un traîneau tiré par deux rangées de lapins surgit des buissons, monté par un vieil homme. Il s'arrêta, stoppé net par les nains armés jusqu'aux dents. En le voyant, Gandalf se détendit et sourit.

« Radagast ! C'est Radagast Le Brun ! Qu'êtes-vous donc venu faire ici ? »

Niphredil regarda le magicien avec des yeux ronds. Comparé à Gandalf, Radagast ressemblait plutôt à un clochard. Sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient souillés par le guano, et son chapeau… on aurait dit un gros torchon marron noué de manière à représenter… un turban ou une toque ?

« Je vous cherchais, Gandalf. Il se passe des choses, des choses très alarmantes », dit le nouveau venu.

« Mais encore ? »

Le magicien brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand il s'arrêta avec l'air d'avoir oublié ce qu'il allait dire.

« Attendez un instant, je… Oh ! Une idée m'est venue et elle s'est envolée, je… je l'avais là, sur le bout de la langue ! Oh, mais… fe n'est pas vune idée… »

Radagast tira légèrement la langue.

« F'est un cancrelat de… » Gandalf tendit la main vers sa bouche, pour en retirer…

« … phasme », termina Radagast en recueillant le petit insecte dans la paume de sa main.

Niphredil et Bilbon échangèrent un regard. La jeune fille tendit la main vers sa chevelure comme pour tortiller une mèche et traça un cercle sur sa tempe avec son index. Le hobbit hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe que « oui » avec un sourire amusé. Niphredil pouffa de rire. Radagast tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle et plissa les yeux. La jeune fille se raidit. Peut-être bien qu'il s'agissait d'un magicien en fin de compte. Il avait un regard pénétrant, comme Gandalf.

Sautant de son traîneau, il s'approcha d'elle.

« Vous… n'êtes pas humaine. Vous avez quelque chose de plus… »

La jeune fille se raidit. Radagast se pencha vers elle et respira profondément.

« Votre sang… il est mélangé… à celui de… »

Gandalf l'interrompit d'une forte tape amicale sur le dos.

« Venez, allons parler plus loin ! Vous autres, rassemblez vos affaires, soyez prêts à partir ! » dit le magicien.

Niphredil lança un regard empli de gratitude à Gandalf. Ce Radagast… il avait failli la percer à jour devant tous les autres.

« Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'avez-vous dans votre sang ? » demanda Bilbon, inquiet.

« Rien. C'est un fou », dit la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner.

En fait, il était tout sauf fou, elle le savait. Il avait senti le sang de dragon qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle regarda les autres nains. Ils avaient tous détourné leur attention de Radagast, tous pensant apparemment qu'elle avait raison, que ce n'était qu'un hurluberlu. Mais Thorïn la fixait, comme s'il n'était pas dupe et se doutait qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose.

La jeune fille déglutit avec difficulté puis se dirigea vers sa jument pour l'étriller.


	11. Muraille de glace dans la lande

_Merci à **Lereniel**, **Maman Bouba** et **Loveyaoi-15** pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Au fait, vous avez dû remarquer que l'icône de ma fic a changé. J'ai enfin trouvé une image qui corresponde le mieux à l'idée que je me fais de Niphredil. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage de Niphredil, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Muraille de glace dans la lande**

« Vert-Bois est malade, Gandalf », dit Radagast. « Une ombre est venue l'envahir. Plus rien ne pousse. Rien de bon en tout cas. L'air est vicié, fétide. Mais le pire, ce sont les toiles »

« Les toiles ? De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Gandalf.

« Des araignées, Gandalf. Géantes. Se sont des descendantes d'Ungoliant ou je ne suis pas magicien. J'ai suivi leur piste, elles sont venues de Dol Guldur. »

Gandalf cessa de marcher. Lentement, il se tourna vers Radagast.

« Dol Guldur ? Mais la vieille forteresse est abandonnée… »

« Non, Gandalf. Elle ne l'est pas. »

Adossée à un arbre à quelques mètres des deux magiciens, Niphredil entendait parfaitement leurs paroles. Dol Guldur… Naurendil lui en avait parlé. Étant un rôdeur, il avait déjà été à Mirkwood et il connaissait les ruines de l'ancienne forteresse. Si la moitié de ce qu'il lui avait raconté était vraie, Niphredil avait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Bofur qui s'approchait, suivi de Bilbon et les frères Fili et Kili.

« Niphredil, vous allez bien ? » demanda Bofur, l'air concerné.

« Depuis que l'autre… magicien vous a parlé, vous semblez inquiète », dit Fili.

« Ce qu'il vous a dit vous a fait peur ou blessée ? » demanda Kili.

Niphredil fit la grimace. Mais en voyant l'air inquiet des nains et du semi-homme, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Vous êtes gentils de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais ça va, je vous assure », dit-elle.

Soudain, un cri retentit, évoquant celui d'un loup en plus rauque.

« C'était un loup ? Y a-t-il des loups dans le coin ? » demanda Bilbon.

« Des loups ? Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un loup », dit Bofur.

Soudain, un Warg jaillit du sommet de la colline et fonça sur les nains. Thorïn l'arrêta d'un coup d'épée qui le fit tomber au sol, quand un second arriva par-derrière et fonça sur Thorïn. En pur réflexe, Niphredil tendit la main. Un pic de glace jaillit de sa main et alla se planter dans la tête du monstre en même qu'une flèche que venait de tirer Kili. Dwalïn acheva la bête d'un bon coup de hache dans la nuque, tranchant net la moelle épinière.

« Des éclaireurs wargs ! cracha Thorïn. « Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orques n'est pas loin. »

« Une bande d'Orques ? » demanda Bilbon, au bord de la panique.

« À qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan ? » demanda Gandalf en s'approchant de Thorïn avec l'air sévère.

« À personne. »

« À qui l'avez-vous dit ?! »

« À personne, je le jure ! Au nom de Durin, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Vous êtes pourchassés », dit le magicien gris.

« Il nous faut quitter cet endroit », dit Dwalïn.

« Impossible ! Nous n'avons plus de poneys ! Ils se sont enfuis ! » dit Ori en arrivant au sommet de la pente, suivi par Bifur.

« Et ma jument ne pourra pas porter tout le monde », dit Niphredil, dépitée.

« Je vais les lancer à mes trousses », décida Radagast.

« Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad. Ils vous rattraperont ! » dit Gandalf.

« Et ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel ! Qu'ils essaient donc pour voir », dit le magicien Brun avec une note de défi dans la voix.

« Bon… Tenez-vous prêts », dit Gandalf.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se dépêcha de mettre son paquetage sur son dos. Radagast se dirigea vers son traîneau quand il s'arrêta. Se tournant vers Niphredil, il hésita puis dit :

« Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, jeune fille. »

Puis, se penchant vers elle, il ajouta : « Ne perdez pas le contrôle, restez vous-même. »

Niphredil n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire. Les lapins se mirent en marche et le traîneau fila à travers les bois.

Le groupe prit un chemin partant sur la gauche, jusqu'à arriver en bordure de la forêt, derrière des rochers. Bientôt, un cri de Radagast résonna.

« Venez m'attraper ! » cria le magicien, tandis que les Orques se lançaient à sa poursuite.

Cachée derrière le rocher avec les autres, Niphredil regarda le groupe s'éloigner. Elle devait le reconnaître, ce Radagast avait un sacré cran !

« Venez », dit Gandalf en sortant de sa cachette.

Le groupe se mit aussitôt en branle et suivit le magicien à travers la lande. Niphredil reconnaissait ce paysage, elle l'avait tant de fois traversé à cheval, seule ou avec des elfes lors d'une promenade ou d'une partie de chasse d'Orques !

Tandis qu'ils courraient, elle lança plusieurs fois un regard en direction de Radagast. Le magicien menait le groupe de cavaliers Wargs à peu près dans la même direction qu'eux, mais jamais sans se diriger droit sur eux. Il maniait son traîneau avec brio, il semblait glisser sur le sol et faisait parfois des mouvements ou se penchait d'une manière vive et agile en totale contradiction avec son âge.

Thorïn finit par s'arrêter. Radagast passa à quelques mètres d'eux, suivi par les monstres.

« Restez groupés », dit Gandalf avant de se retourner pour courir un peu plus loin de leurs poursuivants.

« Allez ! » dit Thorïn tandis que les autres suivaient le vieux magicien en bas d'une pente.

Alors que le groupe allait dépasser un rocher, les Wargs apparurent à quelques mètres devant eux. Tous s'arrêtèrent, sauf Ori qui n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui se passait devant.

« Ori, non ! Recule ! » cria Thorïn en le retenant en arrière.

Gandalf entraîna le groupe en sens inverse, vers un autre défilé rocheux.

« Venez tous, dépêchez-vous, vite ! » dit Gandalf à voix basse en leur montrant la direction d'un geste de la main.

Tandis que le groupe filait dans la direction indiquée en restant à l'abri derrière les rochers, Thorïn demanda au magicien :

« Où nous conduisez-vous ? »

Gandalf fit la moue, mais ne répondit pas. Thorïn leva les yeux au ciel puis le suivit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt tous derrière un énorme rocher. Là, ils se figèrent. Au-dessus d'eux, ils pouvaient entendre les grognements d'un Warg. Niphredil leva doucement la main vers la roche et ferma les yeux.

« Niphredil ? » demanda Bilbon, tout près d'elle.

Sans lui répondre, la jeune fille baissa la tête. Elle relâcha à nouveau son pouvoir. Une vague de froid remonta le long de la roche et atteignit bientôt le Warg, enfermant sa tête dans un cocon de glace. La bête se débattit. Kili sortit alors de sa cachette et tira une flèche qui abattit la créature. Elle tomba au sol, mais son cavalier était toujours en vie.

Dwalïn s'élança et abattit son énorme marteau sur le Warg, tandis que Bifur acheva l'Orque avec sa lance en poussant un cri.

Hélas, d'autres hurlements plus lointains remplacèrent ceux des monstres abattus. Le bruit les avait fait repérer ! Niphredil, dont l'ouïe était très fine, entendit un Orque crier quelque chose dans la langue noire du Mordor. Le sang de dragon lui permettant de comprendre toutes les langues de la Terre du Milieu, la jeune fille comprit tout de suite ce qu'il disait :

« _Ces sales Nains sont là-bas ! Capturez-les !_ »

« Ils nous ont repérés ! » dit Niphredil.

« Fuyez ! Vite ! » cria Gandalf, toute discrétion oubliée.

Tout le monde se remit aussitôt à courir. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur une étendue herbeuse moins pentue, entourée de rochers.

« Ils arrivent ! » cria Gloín.

« Par ici ! Vite ! » dit Gandalf.

Ils prirent un autre chemin en sens inverse, les menant près d'un groupe de rochers. Là, ils virent que d'autres cavaliers Wargs approchaient. Tous lancèrent des regards alentour, mais ne virent aucune échappatoire. L'ennemi arrivait de tous les côtés !

« En voilà d'autres ! » cria Kili.

« Kili ! Tue-les ! » cria son oncle.

« On est cernés ! » cria Fili.

Kili arma son arc et tira une flèche qui abattit un Orque. Mais il en restait encore d'autres. Comprenant que c'était à elle d'agir, Niphredil se tourna vers Cristal, sa jument qui les avait suivis depuis le début.

Se penchant vers elle, la jeune fille lui dit en elfique : « _Pars ! Rejoins la cité, je t'y retrouverai._ »

La jument émit un hennissement et piaffa, en signe de protestation.

« _Obéis_ ! » cria Niphredil.

La jument poussa un dernier cri, puis s'éloigna au galop, loin du groupe.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut jugée assez loin, Niphredil ferma les yeux et tendit les mains devant elle. L'air devint glacial autour d'elle. Les nains se tournèrent vers elle pour la regarder avec inquiétude. Les cheveux de la jeune fille se mirent à flotter autour de sa tête, animés par un vent qui semblait émaner d'elle. Un globe de lumière d'un bleu lumineux se forma dans chacune de ses mains. Soudain, elle rouvrit les yeux puis tomba à genoux et abattit violemment ses poings au sol.

Aussitôt, celui-ci se recouvrit de glace. Celle-ci s'étendit autour d'eux, puis forma une épaisse muraille de glace circulaire les séparant des cavaliers Wargs.

« Ça ne durera pas longtemps ! » dit la jeune fille en se redressant avec peine.

« Où est Gandalf ? Il nous a abandonnés ! » dit Dwalïn en regardant autour de lui.

Niphredil entendit un craquement inquiétant. Elle se retourna et vit qu'une fissure se formait déjà dans une zone de sa muraille. Elle s'effrita, révélant le visage hideux d'un Orque. Son armure était hérissée de pics noirs. Surmontant sa peur, Ori arma sa fronde et lui lança une pierre. Elle atterrit sur le museau du Warg qui continua d'avancer sans broncher.

« Tenez bon ! » dit Thorïn en dégainant son épée, qui luisait d'une faible lueur bleue dans la lumière du jour.

Soudain, Gandalf apparut derrière un des rochers derrière eux.

« Par ici, pauvres fous ! » dit-il, avant de disparaître à nouveau.

« Suivez-moi ! » dit Thorïn en courant vers le rocher où avait disparu le magicien.

Niphredil courut avec les autres vers la cachette, mais alors qu'elle arrivait à mi-chemin, elle sentit ses jambes la lâcher. Elle tomba au sol en gémissant. Bilbon, qui était le plus proche d'elle, s'en aperçut et courut près d'elle.

« Niphredil ! » cria-t-il.

Alertés par ses cris, les nains se tournèrent vers eux. Bofur, Kili et Fili se précipitèrent aussitôt près d'eux. Tous entendirent alors des craquements autour d'eux et virent la muraille de glace tomber en morceaux. La glace sous leurs pieds fondit, imbibant la terre d'eau.

« Je n'ai plus de forces », gémit Niphredil.

« Tenez bon,allez ! » dit Bofur en passant la tête sous son bras.

Fili se glissa sous son autre bras et les deux nains entraînèrent la jeune fille vers les rochers. Sitôt arrivée devant l'ouverture, Niphredil se dégagea de leur étreinte en se laissant tomber en avant dans l'ouverture. Elle roula le long de la pente et atterrit au sol près de Gandalf.

Ce dernier regarda son élève, les nains et le Hobbit tomber l'un après l'autre et les compta.

Tandis que les nains gardaient leurs yeux et leurs armes levés en direction de l'ouverture, Bilbon se précipita près de Niphredil. Cette dernière était restée allongée et semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

Soudain, un cor de chasse retentit, suivi des cris et des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant. Soudain, un cadavre d'Orques passa l'ouverture et atterrit au pied du groupe. Le monstre ne réagit pourtant pas. Thorïn vit qu'une flèche était plantée dans son cadavre. Il l'arracha et l'examina de près.

« Les elfes », dit-il en jetant la flèche au sol avec dégoût.

« Gandalf ! Aidez-la ! » dit Bilbon.

Tous se tournèrent vers le Hobbit et virent qu'il se tenait au chevet de Niphredil. Cette dernière avait le visage en sueur, sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme rapide.

Gandalf s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa une main sur son front. Il ferma les yeux et murmura une formule. La respiration de Niphredil se fit plus calme. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Niphredil… Vous allez bien ? » demanda le magicien.

« Oui… Mais j'ai une de ces soifs ! » gémit la jeune fille.

La voix puissante de Dwalïn résonna au fond de la caverne, devant l'ouverture d'un couloir rocheux.

« Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage. Devons-nous le suivre ? » demanda le guerrier nain.

« Nous le suivons, bien sûr ! » dit Bofur, en se dirigeant vers lui.

« Je pense que c'est plus sage », dit Gandalf.

Niphredil se figea en reconnaissant l'endroit où elle avait atterri. Elle leva les yeux vers le magicien qui, tout en l'aidant à se lever, lui répondit par un sourire malicieux.

Le groupe s'enfonça dans la galerie rocheuse. Il n'y avait pas de plafond au-dessus d'eux, ils pouvaient voir le ciel et la lumière du soleil s'engouffrer dans le passage, leur éclairant la voie. Le groupe fut par deux fois ralenti par Bombur, qui avait plus de mal à passer dans le chemin étroit que les autres.

Le chemin déboucha sur une ouverture donnant sur un escalier rocheux. Sur le flanc rocheux à leur gauche coulait une cascade. Niphredil se précipita pour prendre de l'eau dans ses mains en coupe et la but avec avidité. Elle sentit le liquide délicieusement frais couler dans sa gorge puis parcourir son corps, faisant disparaître la sensation de brûlure étouffante qui la paralysait depuis sa dernière prestation magique.

Elle se tourna vers alors vers les autres et sourit en découvrant le même spectacle qu'eux : la cité d'Imladris.

Les maisons elfiques étaient telles que dans son souvenir : grandes, majestueuses, dressées sur les falaises boisées parmi les chutes d'eau et baignées par la lumière dorée du soleil.

« La vallée d'Imladris ! dit Gandalf. Dans la langue commune, on la connaît sous un autre nom. »

« Fondcombe », souffla Bilbon, d'une voix émerveillée.

« Ici se trouve la dernière maison simple à l'Est de la mer », dit Gandalf.

Niphredil poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait tant espéré revoir cet endroit ! Furieux, Thorïn fit volte-face vers le magicien.

« C'était votre plan depuis le début. Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi ! »

« Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici, Thorïn Ecu-De-Chêne. La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez apportée avec vous », dit Gandalf.

Bilbon fit une petite moue, comme pour dire que Gandalf n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Niphredil lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils, en signe qu'elle partageait son avis.

« Vous croyez que les Elfes nous encourageront à poursuivre notre quête ? Ils voudront nous en empêcher. »

« Sans aucun doute. Mais nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions. »

Thorïn ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais seul un soupir résigné s'en échappa tandis qu'il baissait la tête, vaincu.

« Si nous voulons réussir, il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler moi. »

Niphredil se retint de rire. Il n'y avait que Gandalf pour dire ça ! Mais bon, elle n'allait pas en rajouter. Elle se joignit à Gandalf en tête du cortège tandis qu'ils descendaient dans la vallée, vers la demeure du Seigneur Elrond.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pont, Niphredil sentit la nostalgie l'envahir. C'était là, dans la rivière, sous le pont, que les fils jumeaux d'Elrond l'avaient trouvée.

Une fois le pont franchi, tous arrivèrent dans la cour devant l'escalier menant à la demeure du seigneur de Fondcombe. Niphredil vit deux elfes près d'une maison sur leur droite les regarder en murmurant. Apparemment, ils se demandaient qui étaient ces voyageurs et ce qu'ils venaient faire ici.

Plusieurs nains regardaient autour d'eux avec un mélange de curiosité, de méfiance et d'admiration, tant la cité elfique était resplendissante, imprégnée de paix et de lumière. Niphredil s'aperçut que Bilbon regardait autour de lui avec un air serein et heureux, le plus heureux qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu depuis le début de leur voyage. Certains comme Thorïn et Dwalïn semblaient plutôt moroses et secouaient la tête, comme s'ils se demandaient comment ils avaient pu se laisser entraîner dans un tel endroit.

« Mithrandir ! » dit une voix en haut de l'escalier.

Niphredil leva la tête et sourit en reconnaissant Lindir. Ce dernier descendit les marches et salua Gandalf, la main sur la poitrine.

« Ah ! Lindir », dit Gandalf.

Niphredil entendit clairement Thorïn chuchoter à Dwalïn : « Ouvre l'œil ».

Mais elle n'en tint guère compte, trop heureuse de voir l'elfe s'approcher d'eux. Enfin un visage amical !

« _Nous vous savions dans la vallée_ », dit Lindir en elfique.

« Je dois parler au seigneur Elrond », dit Gandalf.

« Le seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici », répondit l'elfe.

« Pas ici ? Où est-il ? »

Lindir allait répondre, quand un bruit de cor de chasse retentit. Acquiesçant, Gandalf se retourna. Tous se retournèrent pour voir un groupe de cavaliers travers le pont et arriver sur la place. Tous manœuvraient habilement leurs chevaux et parvinrent à les arrêter tout en entourant le groupe de nains qui, méfiant, avait resserré ses rangs et brandi ses armes avec méfiance. Niphredil analysa rapidement tous les visages des cavaliers. Elle sourit en reconnaissant les jumeaux et Elrond. Ce dernier héla le magicien.

« Gandalf ! »

« Seigneur Elrond », dit Gandalf en s'approchant du cavalier. « _Mon ami ! Où étiez-vous ?_ »

« _Nous chassions des Orques venus du Sud. Nous en avons tué au Col Caché_ », dit Elrond en descendant de cheval pour s'approcher de son vieil ami, à qui il donna une accolade.

Les nains écoutèrent leur échange en silence. Ils ne comprenaient rien, mais se méfiaient.

« C'est étrange que des orques s'approchent si près de nos frontières. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attirés par ici. »

« Ah… Il se peut que ce soit nous », dit Gandalf.

Le Seigneur Elrond se retourna pour faire face à l'attroupement et regarda chacun. Son regard se posa en dernier sur Niphredil, qui fut la seule à ne pas ciller ni le fusiller du regard.

Le visage du seigneur Elrond s'éclaira en la voyant. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa la main sur son cœur pour la saluer.

« Heureux de te revoir, Niphredil. Je commençais à croire que tu nous avais quittés pour de bon. »

La jeune fille sourit, puis lui rendit son salut tout en répondant en elfique : « _Je suis également heureuse de vous revoir, seigneur Elrond. Jamais je ne serais définitivement partie sans dire au revoir._ »

Elrond lui sourit, puis lui caressa doucement les cheveux, comme un père avec sa fille. Ce geste surprit fortement les nains, plusieurs se mirent à chuchoter entre eux devant un geste si familier, qui plus est de la part d'un elfe pour une humaine !

« Ta jument est arrivée peu avant toi, elle a nous raconté ce qui s'est passé dans la lande », dit Elrond.

L'un des jumeaux approcha son cheval. Il tenait la bride d'un autre. En le reconnaissant, Niphredil sourit et prononça le nom de sa jument. Celle-ci répondit par un hennissement joyeux et s'approcha pour laisser sa maîtresse la caresser.

Elrond se tourna ensuite vers le chef des nains.

« Bienvenue Thorïn, fils de Thráin. »

« Il ne me semble pas vous connaître », dit le nain sur un ton froid.

« Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. J'ai connu Thrór quand il était roi sous la montagne. »

« Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous. »

Niphredil leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que le seigneur Elrond ne s'offusquerait pas, il en fallait plus pour qu'il perde son sang-froid, mais franchement, Thorïn faisait tout pour être grossier ! Elrond se mit à parler en elfique sans lâcher Thorïn du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ? » s'insurgea Gloín, le diplomate du groupe, énervant les autres nains.

« Non, maître Gloín, il vient de nous inviter », dit Gandalf.

Le nain roux se tourna vers ses compagnons. Tous chuchotèrent un moment entre eux avant de se tourner vers l'elfe et le magicien.

« Eh bien… Dans ce cas, allons-y », conclut Gloín.

Le groupe suivit Elrond et Lindir vers le haut des escaliers. Ils franchirent les portes de sa demeure et s'engagèrent dans le couloir menant aux chambres.

« NIPHREDIL ! » cria une voix.

La jeune fille sourit en reconnaissant cette voix d'enfant. Dépassant le groupe, elle s'agenouilla et tendit les bras vers Estel, qui accourut pour lui faire un câlin.

« Estel ! Tu m'as manqué, mon grand ! » dit la jeune fille en le serrant contre elle.

Les nains se remirent à chuchoter entre eux. Ils voyaient bien que cet enfant était humain, sa chevelure brune courte montrait des petites oreilles rondes. Qui était-il pour Niphredil ? Son frère, son fils ?

Elrond se tourna vers les autres voyageurs.

« Lindir va vous conduire à vos chambres. Estel, je compte sur toi pour mener Niphredil à la sienne. »

Acquiesçant, l'enfant prit la jeune fille par la main et l'entraîna vers un couloir sur la droite, tandis que les autres suivirent Lindir vers la gauche. Gandalf suivit Elrond à travers le couloir du centre.

* * *

_Je m'arrête ici. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura droit à un dîner, mais aussi à pas mal de découvertes concernant Niphredil. Leur séjour à Fondcombe ne sera pas de tout repos. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez ! _


	12. Un visage du passé

_Merci à **Lereniel**, **Vanariane**, **Loveyaoi-15** et **Kanli** pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage de Niphredil, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Un visage du passé**

Allongée dans la baignoire de la salle de bains, Niphredil savourait cet instant de quiétude. L'eau était délicieusement chaude. La jeune fille bridait désormais parfaitement son pouvoir, si bien qu'elle n'avait même plus l'impression de se fatiguer quand elle le contenait.

Elle fit glisser un peu d'eau entre ses doigts en soupirant. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle était arrivée à Fondcombe. Elle était alors si seule et si perdue ! Et aujourd'hui, voilà qu'elle participait à une quête pour aider une compagnie de nains à récupérer leur montagne.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir en se laissant glisser dans l'eau jusqu'au cou. Gandalf affirmait qu'elle pourrait peut-être trouver des réponses sur son sort à Erebor, mais elle en doutait. Cette quête ne la ramènerait pas chez elle. Comment retourner à une vie normale après tout ça ? Et elle se voyait mal reprendre sa vie d'étudiante normale. Au mieux, elle pourrait se teindre les cheveux et brider constamment son pouvoir, mais ce serait trop dur et étouffant à la longue. Elle avait appris à aimer ce qu'elle était devenue. Et puis, il y avait Naurendil, l'elfe qui avait su percer la carapace de glace que la jeune fille avait érigée autour de son cœur.

Non, la seule chose qui importait en fin de compte, c'était qu'elle retrouve sa petite sœur et qu'elles se trouvent une place dans ce monde.

Elle en était là de ses pensées quand la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. Une elfe brune entra en souriant, un paquet de serviettes dans les bras.

« Aerlinniel ! » dit la jeune fille.

Son amie lui sourit.

« Heureuse de te revoir, Niphredil. Ton voyage a été mouvementé, de ce qu'on m'a raconté », dit l'elfe en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Niphredil répondit par un haussement d'épaules, puis saisit une des serviettes longues que son amie avait ammenée. Tout en sortant de la baignoire, elle l'enroula autour de son corps puis suivit l'elfe dans sa chambre. Une robe et des souliers étaient déjà posés sur son lit.

Une fois habillée, elle laissa l'elfe la coiffer. Il fallait qu'elle soit belle pour le dîner de ce soir. , la dame elfe se leva et lui dit qu'elle devait y aller, elle ferait partie des musiciens qui joueraient la musique au dîner ce soir. Niphredil la remercia puis la laissa sortir. Elle alla sur le balcon et regarda un moment le soleil se coucher, tant cette vision lui avait manqué.

Puis, déterminée, elle franchit la porte de sa chambre et prit le chemin de la salle à manger. Elle avait atteint la moitié du couloir quand elle vit le seigneur Elrond apparaître sur sa droite. Il venait de quitter un balcon où Bilbon admirait la cité. Le seigneur elfe la salua et lui demanda si elle voulait l'accompagner pour rejoindre les autres au dîner. Niphredil lui dit de partir devant, elle le rejoindrait.

Tandis que le seigneur Elrond s'éloignait, Niphredil s'approcha de Bilbon. Ce dernier semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

« Tout va bien, Bilbon ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Le Hobbit se retourna et mit un instant à la reconnaître, car Niphredil était… magnifique ! La jeune fille portait une robe bleue aux manches longues et vaporeuses, laissant apparaître ses bras nus. Une ceinture de soie blanche ornée de motifs courbes en fil d'argent entourait sa taille svelte. Avec son pendentif de fleur en mithril autour du cou et ses cheveux retenus par deux petites tresses nouées à l'arrière de sa tête, elle ressemblait à une vraie princesse elfe.

« Je… Oui, je… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées », dit le Hobbit en baissant timidement les yeux.

« Le seigneur Elrond ne vous a rien dit de gênant, j'espère ? » dit la jeune fille en se mettant à côté de lui sur le balcon.

« Oh non, au contraire ! Il m'a dit que… si je le souhaitais, je pouvais rester ici aussi longtemps que je le souhaitais. »

« Je le reconnais bien là », dit Niphredil en souriant.

« Ah bon ? Vous le connaissez aussi bien que ça ? »

« Oui, je vis ici depuis plus d'un an », dit la jeune fille.

« Ah ? Et vous viviez où, avant ? »

Niphredil baissa tristement la tête. Comprenant qu'il avait fait une gaffe, le Hobbit se dépêcha d'ajouter :

« Non, oubliez, je ne vous ai rien demandé, pardon, excusez-moi ! »

« Mmmm… Ce n'est pas grave, Bilbon. Je sais que vous ne pensiez pas à mal. »

Un silence suivit cet échange. Finalement, Niphredil le brisa en demandant :

« On va manger ? »

« Oui, avec joie ! » dit le Hobbit.

Il suivit son amie à travers les couloirs. Cette dernière se déplaçait sans hésiter, signe qu'elle connaissait bien les lieux. Ils finirent par arriver dans la grande salle où les autres étaient déjà installés pour dîner. Les nains étaient tous assis autour de la grande table principale, sauf Thorïn qui n'était pas encore apparu. Tous les membres de la compagnie s'étaient décrassés et avaient passé des vêtements de rechange pour paraître un peu plus présentables. Les elfes musiciens étaient déjà installés et jouaient de leurs instruments. Certains tournaient autour de la table, tels un joueur de harpe ou Aerlinniel avec sa flûte traversière. Niphredil hésita. Il n'y avait qu'une chaise de libre, et Bilbon se dirigeait déjà vers elle pour s'asseoir. Les nains semblaient avoir un problème avec le menu.

Ori tripotait une grande feuille de laitue entre ses mains avec l'air dégoûté.

« Goûte, allez ! Juste une bouchée », dit Dori, un verre de vin elfique à la main.

« Je n'aime pas la verdure », dit Ori.

Dwalïn, lui, fouillait le contenu d'un saladier à pleines mains, renversant un peu de son contenu sur la table.

« Où est la viande ? » demanda-t-il, l'air sidéré qu'on ait pu oublier un ingrédient aussi essentiel dans le repas.

Oïn prit une tranche d'oignon avec son couteau et la regarda avec l'air suspicieux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi décidé à lui pourrir le dîner.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont de la purée ? » demanda Ori en regardant autour de lui.

Niphredil allait rebrousser chemin quand elle vit Elrond, Gandalf et Thorïn arriver.

« C'est aimable à vous de nous recevoir. Je ne suis pas vêtu pour un dîner », dit le magicien.

« Mais vous ne l'êtes jamais », dit Elrond avec un sourire taquin.

Il salua Niphredil d'un signe de tête. Cette dernière se mit derrière le magicien et l'elfe tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la table. Elle se tourna vers Thorïn et vit que ce dernier la dévisageait avec l'air ébahi. Niphredil se força à demeurer impassible, quoiqu'intérieurement elle était gênée de voir l'effet qu'elle avait sur le nain d'habitude si hautain et froid.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant la table des nains, ces derniers levèrent tous la tête. Leurs visages eurent la même expression en la voyant : de la surprise et de l'admiration ! Elle était tout simplement resplendissante, vêtue et coiffée comme elle l'était. Certains parmi les plus jeunes comme Fili, Kili et Bofur, émirent même un sifflement admiratif. Niphredil détourna le regard, gênée de susciter de telles réactions, mais en même temps flattée, intérieurement. Elle avait toujours craint qu'avec ses cheveux blancs et sa peau pâle, elle paraisse effrayante comme un spectre.

Le petit quatuor marcha jusqu'à une table où les attendait Lindir. L'elfe resta debout à la gauche de son seigneur tandis que ce dernier s'asseyait. Ils se mirent également à manger. Thorïn parut déçu en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de viande, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire et mangea lentement, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Niphredil.

Le repas commença par des conversations anodines, puis Elrond demanda à examiner les épées de Gandalf et Thorïn. Apparemment, ils avaient trouvé des lames de qualité, qui avaient accompli de hauts exploits pendant la Guerre des Gobelins à Gondolin. Niphredil se tourna vers la table des nains. Comme elle s'y attendait, Bilbon examinait la dague que Gandalf lui avait donnée. Mais Balïn lui ôta ses illusions en disant que ça ressemblait plutôt à un coupe-papier.

« Où les avez-vous trouvées ? » demanda Elrond.

« Dans un terrien de Trolls, avant d'être poursuivi par une bande d'Orques sur la Route de l'Est », dit Gandalf.

« Et que faisiez-vous sur la Route de l'Est ? » demanda Elrond.

_Nous y voilà !_ pensa Niphredil en jetant un coup d'œil à Thorïn, qui s'était brusquement tendu.

« Si vous le permettez, nous en parlerons après le dîner, car c'est une longue histoire », dit Gandalf.

Elrond acquiesça, et tous reprirent le dîner en parlant de tout et de rien. Du moins, surtout Gandalf et Elrond. Niphredil n'osait parler, et Thorïn était d'humeur désagréable, comme de coutume.

Une fois le repas fini, la grande majorité des nains prit la direction des quartiers qu'on leur avait attribuée. Niphredil vit Bilbon s'approcher d'elle avec Balïn. Ce dernier lui sourit.

« Si je puis me permettre, Niphredil, vous êtes resplendissante, ce soir », dit le nain.

« Merci, maître Balïn », dit la jeune fille en lui rendant son sourire.

Les trois amis suivirent Thorïn, Gandalf et Elrond jusque dans le bureau de ce dernier. Aucune bougie n'y était allumée, mais l'astre lunaire projetait une puissante lueur à travers les fenêtres, éclairant la pièce.

« Nous sommes venus vous demander conseil concernant… » commença Gandalf.

« Nos affaires ne regardent pas les elfes », l'interrompit Thorïn.

« Au nom du ciel, Thorïn, montrez-lui la carte ! » répliqua le magicien.

« C'est l'héritage de mon peuple. Je dois le protéger, lui et ses secrets. »

« Qu'on me préserve de l'entêtement des nains. Votre orgueil causera votre perte. Vous êtes chez l'une des rares personnes en Terre du Milieu qui puisse lire cette carte. Montrez-la au seigneur Elrond ! »

L'elfe les écouta en silence, attendant que le nain se décide. Finalement, ce dernier glissa une main sous son manteau et en ressortit la carte.

« Thorïn, non ! » dit Balïn, mais Thorïn repoussa son vieil ami et s'avança pour tendre la carte à Elrond.

Ce dernier la déplia avec délicatesse.

« Erebor ! De quelle nature est votre intérêt pour cette carte ? » demanda-t-il, l'air légèrement suspicieux.

Thorïn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Gandalf le devança.

« Il est d'ordre intellectuel. Comme vous le savez, ce genre d'objet contient parfois des textes cachés. »

Elrond eut une légère expression incrédule, Niphredi le vit très clairement, mais l'elfe ne s'en formalisa pas et s'éloigna pour mieux la lire à la lueur de la lune.

« Vous lisez toujours le nanien ancien, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Gandalf.

Elrond leva la carte vers le ciel et murmura des mots en elfique. Gandalf acquiesça.

« Des runes lunaires. Bien sûr. Difficile à repérer », dit-il en se tournant vers Bilbon et Niphredil.

« Dans le cas présent, c'est vrai, les runes lunaires ne peuvent être lues qu'à la lumière d'une lune de même forme et saison que le jour où elles furent tracées », dit Elrond en se tournant vers Thorïn.

« Sauriez-vous les déchiffrer ? » demanda le nain avec espoir.

« Oui, mais il vous faudra attendre jusqu'à demain, voire plus. L'éclat de la lune n'est pas encore assez puissant pour déceler ce qui est écrit. Nous devrons attendre et vérifier chaque soir jusqu'à ce que nous parvenions à la phase lunaire où ces runes ont été écrites. »

Thorïn poussa un soupir las.

« Bien… Nous attendrons donc demain soir. »

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, bientôt suivi par Balïn. Alors que Gandalf, Niphredil et Bilbon s'éloignaient, Elrond reprit la parole.

« Niphredil ! Naurendil est revenu une heure après vous d'une patrouille. Mes fils l'ont prévenu de votre retour. »

La jeune fille sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« Oh… Merci, seigneur Elrond ! »

Et sans attendre, elle saisit les pans de sa jupe entre ses mains et courut à travers le couloir sans même dire bonsoir aux autres, sous le regard amusé de Gandalf et celui curieux de Bilbon.

« Qui est Naurendil ? » demanda le Hobbit.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous répondre, mon cher Hobbit ! Venez, allons nous coucher », dit le magicien.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Niphredil savait où retrouver Naurendil : dans sa clairière secrète. Arrivée là, elle balaya du regard l'étendue couverte de fleurs de glace, mais ne vit personne. Apparemment, elle était en avance.

La jeune fille marcha au centre et se pencha pour caresser une fleur entre ses doigts. Ses pétales délicats et gracieusement formés dans la glace réagirent au contact de ses doigts, comme si la plante se réjouissait de la présence de sa créatrice.

Elle perçut soudain un changement dans l'air, comme un bruit de pas très léger, inaudible pour une oreille humaine, mais parfaitement perceptible pour quelqu'un comme elle.

Souriante, elle se retourna et vit Naurendil apparaître à l'entrée de la clairière. L'elfe avait troqué sa veste de rôdeur contre une chemise argentée.

« J'ai appris ton retour il y a quelques heures, je suis venu dès que j'ai pu », dit-il en s'approchant.

Niphredil se blottit dans ses bras avec soulagement.

« Tu m'as manqué », dit-elle.

Naurendil raffermit son étreinte. Puis, il s'écarta et regarda son visage. Il fronça des sourcils.

« Tu es fatiguée », dit-il avec l'air inquiet.

« Oui, j'ai dû me servir de mon pouvoir plusieurs fois pendant le voyage », dit la jeune fille.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça… Ce sont toujours les cauchemars qui t'empêchent de dormir, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il sur un ton légèrement réprobateur.

La jeune fille baissa tristement les yeux et se détourna.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à rêver de toutes ces horreurs pendant mon sommeil. »

« Non, je ne te le reproche pas, mais… » soupira l'elfe, impuissant.

Niphredil se tourna vers lui et eut un pincement de cœur en le voyant avec l'air sombre. Elle lui prit la main et fut une fois de plus étonnée de sentir combien celle de l'elfe était chaude, comparée à la sienne. Comment pouvait-il rester de marbre et ne pas trembler à son contact ? Elle se souvenait encore des nombreuses fois où les Nains et le Hobbit avaient frissonné en touchant sa main, lorsqu'elle leur passait les écuelles de nourriture au moment des repas, ou quand il fallait remettre les paquetages sur le dos des poneys. Mais Naurendil était un Elfe, le froid ne l'incommodait pas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Naurendil.

« Hein ? Oh non, je… je me demandais comment tu faisais pour… me supporter, avec tous les tracas que je te cause », dit la jeune fille sur un ton amusé.

« Ah, ça… je me le demande aussi, parfois », dit Naurendil sur le même ton.

« Eh ! » dit la jeune fille en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Éclatant de rire, Naurendil l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Niphredil se détendit aussitôt. Comme à chaque fois, elle se sentit fondre sous les baisers de l'elfe et s'abandonna à son étreinte.

Ils finirent par s'allonger ensemble au milieu des fleurs. Là, dans les bras de l'elfe, la tête posée sur son épaule, Niphredil admira les étoiles avec lui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain, Niphredil s'éveilla dans la clairière, toujours dans les bras de Naurendil. Ce dernier avait les yeux mi-clos, signe normal chez un elfe plongé dans un sommeil elfique. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu envie de se séparer de l'autre pour repartir vers sa chambre, aussi avaient-ils passé la nuit ensemble au milieu du champ de fleurs glacées.

Niphredil tourna la tête vers le ciel. Il ne faisait pas encore jour, mais le ciel avait une teinte rouge, signe que le petit-déjeuner n'allait pas tarder.

« Déjà pressée de me quitter ? » dit Naurendil dans un souffle.

Niphredil sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

« Excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Ce n'est rien. Tu dois rejoindre les autres pour le petit-déjeuner, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Je ne repartirai pas en patrouille avant une semaine. En fait… »

Naurendil détourna le regard, l'air soudain un peu gêné.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea Niphredil.

« Je vais bientôt partir pour Mirkwood. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que ma mère était originaire de cette forêt ? J'ai reçu un message d'un de mes cousins, un rôdeur. Les choses vont mal là-bas, ils ont besoin de renforts. Je devrai donc bientôt m'y rendre avec d'autres elfes que Fondcombe envoie en renfort. »

Les lèvres serrées, Niphredil acquiesça. Elle pouvait comprendre Naurendil, il avait de la famille là-bas et il se devait de les aider. De toute façon, elle repartirait bientôt elle-même avec les nains pour leur quête.

« On se reverra dans l'après-midi, si tu veux, ou en fin de soirée… » dit la jeune fille.

Acquiesçant, l'elfe se leva avec la jeune fille, puis tous deux prirent le chemin de la cité. Une fois devant la demeure d'Elrond, Naurendil quitta la jeune fille pour se rendre chez lui. Niphredil se dépêcha de grimper l'escalier puis de rejoindre sa chambre. Là, elle troqua sa robe contre une tunique de chasse brune et verte. Elle comptait faire de l'équitation aujourd'hui, ou bien s'entraîner à l'armurerie. Une fois ses cheveux nattés, elle sortit pour se rendre à la salle à manger.

Bilbon s'y trouvait déjà, en pleine discussion avec Balïn. Fili et Kili se tenaient également là.

« Ah, Niphredil ! Vous avez bien dormi ? » demanda Bilbon.

« Oui, merci, maître Hobbit. Et vous ? »

« Oh, que oui ! Mieux que depuis plusieurs jours. J'avais oublié ce que c'était que de dormir sans les ronflements de Bombur ! » dit le Hobbit.

Niphredil rit, tandis que les autres s'autorisaient à un léger sourire amusé. Il était vrai que Bombur était un sacré ronfleur ! Niphredil s'assit à la droite des deux frères et attendit avec eux que les autres arrivent.

« Alors, vous avez trouvé ce… Naurendil, hier soir ? » demanda Bilbon.

Niphredil se tendit. Les trois nains interrogèrent le Hobbit du regard puis se tournèrent vers la jeune fille.

« Hein ? Qui est Naurendil ? » demanda Fili.

« Ce n'est rien, Fili, laissez tomber. Oui, Bilbon, j'ai retrouvé Naurendil. Et si vous voulez me demander de qui il s'agit, vous perdez votre temps, c'est privé ! » dit la jeune fille.

« Vous parlez de l'enfant qui vous avait accueillie à notre arrivée ? » demanda Balïn.

« Non, lui c'est Estel. Il est un peu comme un petit frère pour moi. »

Kili plissa les yeux.

« Alors, ce Naurendil ne serait pas… votre amoureux ? »

Niphredil détourna le regard, espérant cacher la couleur que commençaient à prendre ses joues. Mais cela n'échappa pas au jeune nain qui poussa un cri triomphant.

« Ah, je le savais ! Vous fréquentez quelqu'un ! » dit le nain.

« Qui est-ce ? On l'a déjà vu ? » demanda Fili.

Niphredil serra les dents. Ça y est, l'interrogatoire commençait !

« Ça suffit, vous deux ! J'ai rien dit et je vous ai signalé que ça vous concernait pas ! »

« Oh, mais on a le droit de se renseigner, quand même ! » dit Kili.

« Non ! J'ai horreur des paparazzis. »

« C'est quoi, un paparazzi ? » demanda Balïn, les sourcils froncés.

Niphredil allait lui expliquer quand Thorïn arriva, suivi du reste de la compagnie des Nains. Gandalf et Elrond les rejoignirent bientôt, et le petit-déjeuner commença. Heureusement, cette fois, il y eut plus de choix : en plus des fruits servis dans des saladiers, il y avait du pain, du beurre, de la confiture et du miel. Tous se régalèrent en discutant avec entrain.

Niphredil s'aperçut néanmoins que Bifur ne participait pas à la bonne ambiance générale. Le nain au morceau de hache d'Orque planté dans la tête ne faisait aucun geste pour communiquer, ne regardait personne et mangeait lentement, tout en jetant parfois des regards suspicieux autour de lui. Gandalf et Niphredil étaient les seuls à pouvoir comprendre le vieux khuzdûl qu'il employait, l'un étant un magicien ayant traversé les Âges de la Terre du Milieu, l'autre étant une jeune fille dotée du sang du dragon qui permettait de comprendre toutes les langues de ce monde.

Après le petit-déjeuner, alors que chacun se levait pour partir à ses activités, Niphredil s'approcha du nain et posa la main sur son épaule pour l'interpeller.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Bifur ? »

Le nain lui répondit dans sa langue tout en imitant des battements d'ailes avec ses mains. Niphredil fronça des sourcils.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Bilbon, s'approchant.

« Pas sûr… Bifur dit avoir vu des papillons à sa fenêtre, en se levant, ce matin », dit la jeune fille.

« Et alors, en quoi est-ce un problème ? » demanda Bofur, surpris.

Bifur se remit à parler avec une note d'agacement dans la voix.

« Il dit que ces papillons ressemblaient à ceux qu'on a vus au village détruit. »

Un silence de plomb tomba sur ces mots. Juste à ce moment, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent depuis la porte d'entrée de la salle à manger.

« Ada ! »

Les jumeaux apparurent dans la pièce, l'air affolé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Elrond.

« Estel n'est pas dans sa chambre ! » dit Elrohir.

« Nous sommes venus le chercher pour le petit-déjeuner, mais il n'était pas là. Nous avons cherché partout, en vain ! » dit Elladan.

Niphredil se redressa d'un bond. Oh non, pas ça… Un court silence suivit ces paroles, puis Niphredil sortit en courant de la salle, suivie aussitôt par le Hobbit et les nains. Tandis que ces derniers couraient dans leurs chambres chercher leurs armes, Niphredil sortit de la demeure d'Elrond avec Bilbon. Une fois dehors, elle s'arrêta et huma l'air.

« Comment allons-nous le retrouver ? » demanda le Hobbit.

« Je m'en occupe », dit la jeune fille.

Elle ferma les yeux. L'air se fit glacial autour d'elle. Un vent froid se mit à tourbillonner autour d'elle, faisant s'échapper quelques mèches de sa longue natte. Lorsque les nains les eurent rejoints, la jeune fille sortit de sa transe. L'air redevint aussitôt normal.

« Par-là », dit-elle en indiquant la sortie nord de la cité, vers les bois.

Le groupe se mit aussitôt en marche. Niphredil se mit à crier le nom de l'enfant, mais nul ne lui répondit. Les autres ne cessaient de regarder autour d'eux, espérant voir l'enfant, mais priant pour ne pas tomber sur ces maudits papillons qui avaient failli les tuer.

Les bois autour d'eux s'éclaircissaient, ils allaient bientôt sortir du domaine protégé par le pouvoir du seigneur Elrond. Ils entamèrent l'ascension d'une pente couverte de pins et de fougères.

« Estel ! Réponds ! » cria Niphredil.

« Niphredil ! »

Tous se figèrent. Ils reconnaissaient la voix du petit garçon. Pleine d'espoir, Niphredil fit quelques pas en avant quand soudain, une nuée de papillons jaillit des fougères devant eux.

Tous se mirent aussitôt en garde. Bilbon remercia Balïn d'avoir pensé à lui amener son épée avant de quitter Fondcombe.

Curieusement, les insectes ne les attaquèrent pas. Ils se contentaient de voler sur place, comme pour leur barrer la route. Soudain, les insectes volèrent en arrière et formèrent une masse compacte, qui prit forme humaine. La mystérieuse personne cachée sous une cape leur faisait face.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Dwalïn de sa voix tonitruante.

Lentement, la mystérieuse silhouette tendit une main vers sa capuche et l'abaissa. Tous se figèrent de surprise en voyant que la personne qui leur faisait face était une enfant humaine.

Environ une douzaine d'années, de longs cheveux blond pâle encadrant son visage, elle regardait le groupe avec une expression neutre sur son visage enfantin.

« Une enfant ? » s'écria Bilbon.

« Clara », dit Niphredil.

Tout le monde regarda la jeune fille avec stupeur.

« Quoi ?! » dit Kili.

« Cette gamine serait votre sœur ?! » dit Dori, stupéfait.

Mais Niphredil ne les écoutait pas. Elle fixait la fillette avec un mélange de joie et d'incrédulité. Sa sœur était là ! C'était bien elle, impossible de se tromper. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire un pas de plus ou dire quoi que ce soit, la fillette fit volte-face et se mit à descendre la pente au pas de course en contournant les nains.

« Clara, attends ! » cria Niphredil.

Mais la fillette ne l'écoutait pas. Niphredil se mit à la poursuivre. Les nains et le Hobbit essayèrent de la suivre, mais un nouveau mur de papillons se dressa devant eux, leur barrant la route.

« Saleté d'insectes ! » vociféra Dwalïn.

Il tenta un coup de marteau dans le rideau de papillons, mais ces derniers s'écartèrent, évitant le coup, puis reformèrent le rideau une fois qu'il eut reculé. Soudain, une vague d'énergie les frappa et les envoya au sol. Tous se retournèrent pour voir Gandalf arriver, son bâton de magicien crépitant d'énergie.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Niphredil ? »

« On l'a perdue de vue », soupira Bilbon.

« Elle poursuivait une enfant… sa sœur », dit Balïn.

« Comment ?! » dit Gandalf.

* * *

_Et je m'arrête là, sadique que suis. Allez-y, protestez, criez, frappez, mais j'y peux rien, désolée, c'est l'histoire ! La suite au prochain chapitre, hé, hé ! _


	13. Un cercueil de glace

_Merci à **Maman Bouba** et **Loveyaoi-15** pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Je tiens à vous prévenir tout de suite, ce chapitre est très triste. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage de Niphredil, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Un cercueil de glace**

Niphredil s'arrêta au bas de la pente. Sa sœur avait cessé de courir et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Des yeux qui n'étaient plus bleus ni doux ni pétillants de malice. Ils étaient verts, froids et sans lumière.

« Clara… »

Si l'enfant l'entendit, elle ne réagit nullement et se contenta de la regarder, de ses yeux si froids et dépourvus de vie.

« Alors, heureuse ? » dit une autre voix, que Niphredil connaissait bien.

La jeune fille se retourna et activa immédiatement son pouvoir : ses mains devinrent bleues, des flocons de neige se mirent à flotter entre ses doigts.

« Holà ! On s'énerve vite, à ce que je vois ! » dit Nathan, en surgissant de derrière un arbre.

La jeune fille fusilla du regard le garçon qui l'avait enlevée au parc, qui avait transformé sa vie en cauchemar, qui avait voulu la tuer en la brûlant à la jambe avec des flammes chargées d'un mystérieux pouvoir mortel.

« Toi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment oses-tu revenir ? » cria Niphredil d'une voix chargée de haine.

« Je suis juste venu pour arranger ces retrouvailles ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies, alors que je suis venu te rendre ta sœur ? »

Niphredil regarda sa sœur avec plus d'attention. Le visage de Clara n'affichait toujours aucune émotion.

« Clara ? Tu m'entends ? » dit Niphredil.

L'enfant cligna des yeux, comme si elle émergeait d'un long sommeil. Aussitôt, Nathan s'approcha d'elle et posa la main sur sa tête. Soudain, des flammes vertes apparurent entre ses doigts et touchèrent les cheveux de l'enfant qui tomba à genoux en poussant un cri.

« NON ! » cria Niphredil.

Elle voulut se précipiter pour aider sa sœur, mais Nathan recula avec elle. Niphredil s'aperçut alors que Clara ne prenait pas feu : ces flammes semblaient entrer en elle, comme un gaz sous la forme d'un feu verdâtre. Lorsque Clara rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient à nouveau vitreux.

« Bon, maintenant on peut parler sans que tu tentes un truc stupide », dit Nathan en se redressant.

« Que lui as-tu fait ? » demanda Niphredil.

« Juste branchée en mode robot, si tu vois ce que je veux dire », ricana le jeune homme. « Mes flammes ont des tas de pouvoirs différents : poison, brûlure, hypnose… Ta charmante sœur est une marionnette qui accomplit toutes mes sales besognes depuis des mois. Tu as aimé le village que j'ai massacré, celui que vous avez visité pendant votre voyage, toi et les nains ? »

« Et Estel ? Où est-il ? »

Ricanant, Nathan lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

« Il va bien, pour l'instant. Mais je suis prêt à te rendre ta sœur et le garçon, tous deux sains de corps et d'esprit, si tu accomplis une mission pour moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux que tu me donnes la clé et la carte d'Erebor que Thorïn a en sa possession. »

Niphredil reçut ces mots comme un coup à l'estomac.

« TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ? »

« Choisis, Niphredil : les enfants ou le trésor d'Erebor ? »

« Je me fiche du trésor des nains ! »

« Alors, fais ce que je te dis et les enfants seront libres », dit Nathan.

Il saisit l'enfant dans ses bras puis fit apparaître ses ailes de dragon dans son dos.

« En attendant, elle est ma marionnette. Estel deviendra comme elle si tu ne m'obéis pas. Tu as jusqu'à demain au lever du soleil. Passé ce délai, je te les rendrai tous les deux… réduits en un tas de cendres ! » dit-il avant de s'envoler.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gandalf ne savait pas quoi faire : le rideau de papillons résistait à sa magie, les flammes et les vagues d'énergie ne leur faisaient rien.

Soudain, les papillons se dispersèrent. Surpris, les nains, le Hobbit et Gandalf les regardèrent s'enfuir. Ils allaient se remettre en marche sur les traces de Niphredil, quand ils virent cette dernière arriver. Mais la jeune fille marchait d'un pas lent, le regard dans le vague.

« Niphredil ! Loués soient les Valars, vous n'avez rien ? » demanda Gandalf.

« Alors ? » demanda Bilbon.

« Quoi ? » dit la jeune fille, en levant les yeux vers le groupe.

« La fillette ! Vous avez pu la rattraper ? » dit Bilbon.

« C'était bien votre sœur, Clara ? » demanda Balïn.

« CE N'ÉTAIT PAS CLARA ! » hurla Niphredil, si fort que tout le monde sursauta.

Choqués, tous ne dirent mot. Jamais Bilbon et les nains ne l'avaient vue dans un tel état. Elle d'habitude calme, réservée, voire froide, elle semblait furieuse et prête à exploser.

« Niphredil… » dit Gandalf, inquiet.

« Clara n'aurait jamais… Ce n'était pas elle… Cette chose n'avait pas d'âme ! » dit la jeune fille.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse de qui que ce soit, elle contourna le groupe et se mit en marche vers Fondcombe. Lorsque les autres voulurent la rattraper, elle se mit à courir. Elle arriva à la cité à toute vitesse et fila s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Lorsque Gandalf essaya d'aller la voir, il vit qu'elle avait verrouillé sa porte. Il eut beau frapper, l'appeler, elle ne répondit pas. Dans un soupir, il se dirigea vers le bureau d'Elrond pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Allongée sur son lit, Niphredil réfléchissait. Elle ne cessait de revoir Clara, qui affichait un air perdu, avant que Nathan utilise ses mystérieuses flammes pour la soumettre à son contrôle.

_Son regard… Elle n'a même pas eu l'ombre d'un sourire en me voyant_, pensa la jeune fille avec tristesse.

Et il y avait Estel ! Elle s'était beaucoup attachée au petit garçon. Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, s'il devenait comme Clara…

Elle se souvint alors du marché que Nathan lui avait imposé : « _Choisis, Niphredil : les enfants ou le trésor d'Erebor ?_ »

Finalement, elle se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Elle prit le chemin des quartiers des nains. Elle s'arrêta, réalisant qu'elle ignorait quelle était la chambre de Thorïn.

« Vous avez fini par sortir de votre chambre », dit une voix dans son dos.

Niphredil se figea. Elle avait reconnu la voix du prince nain. Lentement, elle se retourna et baissa les yeux vers lui.

« J'avais besoin d'être seule », dit la jeune fille.

Thorïn acquiesça d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête et la fixa un instant. Niphredil déglutit, gênée. Le nain avait un regard perçant, elle avait l'impression qu'il la scannait au rayon X. Il fronça soudain des sourcils.

« Quoi ? » dit Niphredil.

« Vos yeux… »

« Quoi, mes yeux ? »

« Vous avez… de la glace autour… ? »

Niphredil porta les doigts à ses paupières et réalisa qu'il avait raison. Haussant des épaules, elle répondit :

« C'est l'un des problèmes quand on a un pouvoir comme le mien. Mes larmes gèlent automatiquement. »

Elle détourna le regard, gênée par son aveu. C'était comme si elle venait de lui dire que pendant un instant, elle avait été _faible_. Elle avisa un banc et alla s'y asseoir. Le nain finit par l'y rejoindre. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Thorïn reprit la parole.

« Ce n'est pas facile, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« De voir un proche disparaître. »

Niphredil le regarda en fronçant des sourcils. L'héritier d'Erebor semblait soudain moins froid, son regard avait quelque chose d'amical, et son visage affichait… de la compréhension ?

« Vous avez beau être dans la même pièce que cette personne… elle ne se comporte plus vraiment comme avant, elle semble s'éloigner de vous, même lorsque vous lui faites face », dit Thorïn.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? »

Thorïn poussa un soupir las.

« Mon grand-père, Thrór, était de plus en plus accaparé par les richesses que notre peuple accumulait dans les montagnes. Nous étions fiers de nos richesses, mais… j'avais remarqué un changement chez lui. Ses priorités avaient changé, son comportement n'était plus le même… Une maladie s'était emparée de son esprit. »

Niphredil fronça des sourcils, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

« A-t-il fini par revenir ? » demanda-t-elle, au bout d'un moment.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su… Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Niphredil poussa un soupir. En le voyant ainsi, ouvert et compréhensif, elle se sentit prise de remords.

« Thorïn… J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. C'est vraiment important, pour moi. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Vous pensez retrouver un peu de votre grand-père là-bas… à Erebor ? »

Thorïn cligna des yeux, surpris par cette question. L'espace d'un instant, il fit mine de se lever pour partir, puis devant le regard suppliant de Niphredil, il poussa un soupir résigné.

« Mon peuple a été privé de ses richesses et de sa patrie. Il est de mon devoir de les leur rendre. C'est ce que mon grand-père et mon père auraient fait, et ils m'ont légué cette tâche en même temps que la carte et la clé. Oui, si je réussis, alors je me sentirai plus proche de Thrór et de mon père, car je sais que j'aurai fait ce qu'ils souhaitaient. »

Niphredil hocha de la tête.

« Je comprends. Merci. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Sans répondre, la jeune fille se leva puis se dirigea vers le bout du couloir. Avant de disparaître, elle se tourna vers le nain et lui offrit un sourire triste.

« Grâce à votre réponse, je sais comment retrouver ma petite sœur et Estel. »

Puis elle s'éloigna, laissant le nain perplexe seul sur son banc. Une fois dans sa chambre, Niphredil se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit son épée, ainsi que son arc et ses dagues. Elle prit également une sacoche où elle y glissa une lanterne avec des allumettes. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, prit une plume et un parchemin, puis écrivit un mot.

Une fois cela fait, elle se dirigea vers le balcon. Elle tendit la main et agrippa la branche de l'arbre le plus proche. Suspendue les pieds dans le vide, elle se mit à progresser par la seule force de ses bras jusqu'au tronc. Une fois agrippée à ce dernier, elle se laissa glisser au sol. Elle tomba souplement dans l'herbe puis se mit en route vers les bois, à l'endroit où elle avait rencontré Clara et Nathan.

Elle y arriva au bout d'une heure. Le ciel était encore sombre, mais elle savait que le soleil se lèverait bientôt, dans deux heures tout au plus. Niphredil se pencha vers le sol. Des traces petites marquaient le sol. Elle reconnut les chaussures d'Estel.

_Les cours de pistage d'Elrohir et Elladan me servent enfin à quelque chose !_ pensa la jeune fille.

Elle suivit la piste. Elle gravit la pente. Elle arriva bientôt à l'endroit où les papillons avaient barré la route au groupe. Elle perçut soudain un craquement dans son dos. Surprise, elle se figea, puis fit quelques pas et se cacha derrière un arbre sur sa droite. Elle tourna lentement la tête pour voir son poursuivant approcher. Elle fut surprise en reconnaissant…

« Bilbon ? »

Surpris, le Hobbit poussa un cri et se retourna en brandissant son épée devant lui. Il se détendit en voyant Niphredil.

« Oh, vous m'avez fait peur ! » gémit le Hobbit, la main sur le cœur.

« Et vous, alors ! Que faites-vous là, tout seul ? »

« Je… je vous ai vue depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, vous escaladiez l'arbre. J'ai voulu prévenir les autres, mais j'avais peur de vous perdre, alors je vous ai suivi seul, j'avais peur pour vous. »

Niphredil poussa un soupir agacé. Elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière maintenant, elle arriverait trop tard et Nathan lui avait laissé jusqu'au lever du soleil.

« Bon, venez avec moi et surtout, ne faites rien de stupide. Si je vous dis de vous cacher, vous vous cachez. Si je vous dis de fuir, vous fuyez, d'accord ? »

Le Hobbit acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ils poursuivirent leur route en silence, jusqu'à ce que Bilbon demande :

« Mais pourquoi y allez-vous seule, sans renfort ? »

« Parce que je dois le faire. Il s'agit de ma sœur et du petit garçon que je considère comme mon frère. »

« Mais je pense que… »

Niphredil l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Ils avaient atteint le sommet de la pente et se trouvaient face à un plateau jalonné de pins et de cèdres. L'endroit était sombre, pourtant une lumière était visible plus loin, entre deux arbres. Lentement, l'épée à la main, les deux amis s'approchèrent. Une fois cachés derrière des buissons, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil.

Clara et Estel se trouvaient au centre d'une clairière. Les yeux fermés, ils étaient allongés au milieu d'un cercle de flammes. Elles n'étaient alimentées par aucun tas de bois ni de braises, les flammes semblaient naturellement sortir du sol.

« Clara ! Estel ! » dit Niphredil en courant près d'eux, suivie par Bilbon.

Une fois devant le mur de feu, elle prit son épée à deux mains et ferma les yeux. Une aura froide l'enveloppa, puis sa lame elfique s'illumina d'un bleu glacial. Rouvrant les yeux, elle enfonça l'épée dans les flammes. La lame plongea dans le sol et recouvrit celui-ci de glace, faisant disparaître le cercle de feu.

Niphredil courut près de Clara et lui prit son pouls. Elle respirait. Elle se tourna vers Estel. Bilbon était déjà auprès de lui.

« Il va bien », dit le Hobbit en se redressant.

« Bon, on les emmène, vite ! » dit la jeune fille.

Alors qu'elle posait les mains sur les épaules de sa sœur, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri. Aussitôt, des papillons jaillirent des arbres et des buissons autour d'eux et les encerclèrent.

« Oh non ! Pas encore ces papillons de malheur ! » gémit Bilbon.

Niphredil fit la moue.

« J'avais prévu ça. »

Bilbon se tourna vers elle pour lui demander de quoi il parlait. La jeune fille sortit alors de sa sacoche la lanterne elfique et se dépêcha de l'allumer. Puis elle la brandit au-dessus de sa tête. Aussitôt, tous les papillons se mirent à se regrouper pour se diriger vers la lumière.

_Heureusement, ces papillons tranchants ont des réflexes normaux face à la lumière_, se dit la jeune fille.

Elle fit rapidement tournoyer la lampe au bout de son bras puis la lança devant elle. Les papillons se dépêchèrent de suivre la source de lumière loin de la clairière.

« Niphredil, c'était brillant comme idée ! » dit le Hobbit.

Niphredil lui sourit, quand elle sentit une douleur au bras. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que la manche de son manteau était déchirée, laissant voir une méchante coupure sanglante sur son bras. Elle se tourna vers la responsable, Clara, qui la menaçait de sa dague, ses yeux verts affichant une malveillance qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue.

« Clara… Clara, je t'en prie, c'est moi, ta sœur, Moïra ! »

La fillette se contenta de faire tournoyer sa dague dans sa main en un geste menaçant. En la voyant s'approcher, Bilbon tendit maladroitement son épée devant lui tout en jetant un regard inquiet à son amie.

« Euh… Niphredil… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » souffla le Hobbit.

Soudain, Clara bondit vers lui. Bilbon ferma les yeux, mais rien ne vit sinon un cliquetis de métal. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que Niphredil se tenait devant lui, son épée brillant d'énergie. Elle avait repoussé Clara d'un coup d'épée, mais regardait toujours l'enfant avec des yeux suppliants.

« Clara, je t'en prie ! Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée, je t'ai cherchée pendant des mois, tu dois me croire ! »

Le visage toujours inexpressif, Clara s'avança pour une nouvelle attaque.

« Clara, je t'en conjure. Je t'aime ! » dit Niphredil sur un ton suppliant.

L'enfant s'arrêta de marcher. La dague dans sa main parut trembler. Soudain, la voix de Nathan retentit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, pauvre idiote ? Tue-les ! »

Il sortit d'un buisson, les mains luisantes de flammes rouge sang.

« Tue-les ou je le ferai moi-même, et tu mourras avec eux ! »

Soudain, une flèche fendit l'air et se planta dans son bras. Le garçon tomba à genoux en gémissant de douleur. Niphredil et Bilbon se retournèrent. Kili se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, son arc bandé, prêt à tirer une autre flèche. Les autres nains étaient également là, armés jusqu'aux dents, prêts à combattre.

« N'y pense même pas, gamin ! » dit Dwalïn en brandissant son marteau en un geste menaçant.

Clara bondit vers eux, mais Niphredil para son attaque d'un revers de son épée. Voyant que les nains s'approchaient pour l'aider, Niphredil les arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Non, arrêtez ! Laissez-moi régler ça,je vous en prie ! »

Clara fit un autre pas dans leur direction, mais Niphredil reprit la parole.

« Clara, tu te souviens, quand on était plus jeunes, toutes les deux ? Tu n'avais que quatre ans, mais quand tu avais peur, le soir, tu venais dans ma chambre. Tu grimpais dans mon lit, je te prenais dans mes bras et tu me disais ''_J'ai peur, grande sœur_''. »

Le visage de l'enfant parut légèrement moins froid, une expression d'hésitation sembla se dessiner dessus.

« J'ai peur, petite sœur », dit Niphredil sur un ton suppliant.

Clara s'arrêta de marcher. Sa dague tomba au sol. Clignant des yeux, elle secoua la tête puis se tourna brusquement vers Nathan et lui saisit le bras.

« Clara ? » dit Niphredil.

« Grande sœur ! » gémit l'enfant d'une voix pleine de sanglots.

Puis elle leva la main vers le ciel. Aussitôt, l'essaim de papillons revint vers eux. Niphredil courut près d'Estel et le prit dans ses bras pour le protéger tandis que les nains et le Hobbit brandissaient leurs armes pour combattre.

Mais les insectes les contournèrent et se précipitèrent sur Nathan et Clara. Des cris de douleur résonnèrent, ainsi que le bruit de la chair qui se découpait et le sang qui giclait.

Puis les insectes tombèrent au sol, morts. Lâchant Estel, Niphredil courut vers l'endroit où les insectes s'étaient dirigés. Elle vit avec horreur que le corps de Nathan était réduit à l'état de bouillie. Ce n'était qu'un corps humain recouvert de muscles et de tendons tranchés, baignant dans du sang où flottaient des papillons morts, leurs ailes imbibées du liquide rouge.

Clara gisait près de lui. Elle avait les bras et les jambes couverts d'entailles. Ses yeux n'étaient plus verts, mais bleus, comme autrefois, et l'enfant suppliait sa sœur du regard.

La jeune fille courut près d'elle et l'examina rapidement. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang elle aussi.

« Oïn ! Aidez-la ! » cria Niphredil.

Le nain dur d'oreille accourut et commença à examiner les plaies de l'enfant tout en sortant de son sac de guérisseur des bandelettes et une boîte d'onguent. Les autres se rapprochèrent, regardant avec un mélange d'horreur et de pitié cette enfant qui venait de donner sa vie pour tuer un ennemi.

« Tu as retrouvé le petit garçon, il va bien ? » demanda Clara d'une voix faible à Niphredil.

« Oui ! Oui, Estel va bien », dit la jeune fille.

« Tant mieux… »

Elle balaya l'assemblée du regard, quand elle aperçut Thorïn et fronça des sourcils.

« Thorïn… »

Surpris et curieux qu'elle le réclame, le nain s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à son niveau.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« Je sais que vous croyez… qu'en reconquérant la montagne… vous aiderez votre peuple… mais vous vous trompez ! Vous faites ça pour vous. Je sais ce que vous voulez y récupérer ! » gémit l'enfant, avant de se mettre à cracher du sang.

Le nain se figea.

« Ne parle pas, ma chérie ! On va te soigner, tu vas rentrer avec nous », dit Niphredil en lui caressant affectueusement la joue.

Clara secoua négativement la tête et repoussa les mains d'Oïn qui essayait de bander son bras droit.

« Non… Ces papillons-là… étaient empoisonnés… Je ne survivrai pas…et j'ai… tué trop… de monde ! »

« Mais ce n'était pas toi, tu étais sous l'emprise de ce type, j'ai tout vu ! »

Clara secoua négativement la tête puis dit, d'une voix de plus en plus faible :

« Nathan m'a utilisé pour tuer tous les autres. »

« Les autres… ? »

« Les gens… comme nous… Il… disait que c'était… la loi du plus fort ! Il faut… il faut que… tu vives, grande sœur ! Tu es la… dernière… d'entre nous, maintenant ! »

« Non ! Clara, ma puce, non ! » supplia Niphredil, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'aime, grande sœur », dit l'enfant, avant de fermer doucement les yeux.

Sa poitrine cessa bientôt de se lever et s'abaisser.

« Non… Clara, non ! » gémit Niphredil avant de la serrer fort contre elle.

Les nains baissèrent tristement les yeux. C'était fini. Clara était morte. Bilbon vit quelque chose de blanc tomber sur son épaule. Surpris, il leva les yeux et vit que des flocons tombaient. Les nains réalisèrent que la neige tombait sur la clairière.

Niphredil caressa le visage sans vie de l'enfant, puis se leva et, sans un mot, se dirigea vers un buisson en fleurs. Elle en prit quelques-unes, fit un bouquet puis retourna près de Clara et arrangea ses mains pour qu'elle le tienne sur sa poitrine. Les nains et le Hobbit la regardèrent faire sans réagir, plongés dans un silence respectueux.

Une fois cela fait, Niphredil recouvrit les plaies du corps de sa sœur en arrangeant sa chemise et son pantalon, puis elle se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle, avant de se redresser.

Puis elle tendit la main. Un jet de lumière glacée en sortit et flotta jusqu'au corps de la fillette. Une épaisse couche de glace se forma autour d'elle, jusqu'à former un cercueil transparent. À l'intérieur, on pouvait voir la fillette. Elle semblait seulement endormie, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

La neige s'arrêta lorsque le cercueil fut terminé. Puis, sans ajouter un mot de plus, Niphredil se dirigea vers l'endroit où était allongé Estel. Elle le souleva dans ses bras puis marcha vers Fondcombe. Les nains et le Hobbit la suivirent en silence, le visage fermé, le regard plein de tristesse.

Lorsque tous arrivèrent à la cité, Niphredil vit Elrond et les jumeaux accourir, suivis de Gandalf. La jeune fille laissa un des jumeaux prendre Estel dans ses bras puis, ignorant les questions et les paroles des elfes et du magicien, elle fit volte-face et s'enfuit.

Elle courut sans s'arrêter ni regarder où elle allait. Une seule chose importait : courir, fuir la terrible vérité qui s'était abattue sur elle. Sa sœur était morte, morte, morte, morte !

Sans comprendre comment, elle arriva dans sa clairière de fleurs glacées. Là, elle se laissa tomber au sol et se remit à pleurer.

* * *

_Voilà. Je vous avais prévenu, c'est un chapitre très triste. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez… _


	14. Le choix de son avenir

_Merci à **Vanariane**, **Loveyaoi-15** et **Lereniel** pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage de Niphredil, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Le choix de son avenir**

Niphredil se réveilla au contact d'une main douce et chaude sur son front. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Naurendil penché au-dessus du sien. Il se tenait assis au milieu des fleurs de glace, la tête de la jeune fille posée sur ses genoux, et la regardait avec l'air inquiet et triste.

« J'avais vraiment cru que je pourrais la sauver », dit la jeune fille d'une voix brisée, avant de fondre à nouveau en sanglots.

Comprenant son chagrin, Naurendil ne dit rien, mais la serra fort contre lui. Il avait lui-même perdu plusieurs membres de sa famille autrefois, et il savait que nul mot ne pouvait aider à réparer le mal qui était fait.

Sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde, son père et son frère aîné étaient morts un siècle plus tard, lors d'un raid à Mirkwood contre un groupe d'Orques et d'araignées géantes. Sa sœur cadette avait lentement succombé au chagrin. Naurendil aurait sûrement connu le même sort s'il ne s'était raccroché à l'idée de se venger. Mais le capitaine de la garde de Mirkwood, Tauriel, avait perçu en lui cette rage qui le rendait si différent, si… sombre et cruel, même envers les siens, et s'était arrangée pour l'envoyer à Fondcombe avec une troupe d'elfes devant aider leurs alliés de l'Ouest à protéger les frontières de l'Eriador. Naurendil avait fini par oublier son chagrin lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée, elle : Niphredil.

Le fait de voir une humaine si étrange, si froide et triste à Fondcombe avait attisé sa curiosité. Peut-être au début avait-il deviné qu'ils partageaient une souffrance commune : le fait d'avoir perdu tout ce qui faisait leur univers, leur foyer, leur famille… Mais au fil du temps, il avait découvert chez cette humaine une volonté de tenir, de résister malgré tout, et cela l'avait frappé en plein cœur. Elle l'avait aidé à comprendre qu'il tenait encore à la vie. Cette jolie fleur des neiges avait réussi à ranimer la flamme de son cœur. Il comprenait donc bien ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il pensa brièvement à ce qu'il cachait depuis plus d'un mois dans une poche de sa tunique. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage ni le bon moment pour lui montrer cela, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, immobiles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bientôt, Naurendil se mit à chanter d'une voix très douce, à peine perceptible. Niphredil ferma les yeux, sentant le chant elfique apaiser son âme.

Bien plus tard, ils se relevèrent ensemble et prirent le chemin de Fondcombe. Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Niphredil, l'elfe lui serra une dernière fois la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. La jeune fille comprit le message : « Je ne te lâcherai pas. »

Elle lui répondit par un timide sourire, puis entra dans sa chambre. Une fois seule dans la pièce, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et poussa un soupir. Qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant ?

Sa sœur était morte, elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'espérer un jour rentrer sur Terre. Elle savait que Naurendil était toujours là pour elle. Mais pour le moment, elle était encore trop triste pour entrevoir une quelconque lueur d'espoir sur le futur.

Un vent doux et empli d'odeurs de la nature entra par la porte-fenêtre. La jeune fille leva la tête et fut frappée de stupeur en voyant que quelqu'un se tenait debout sur le balcon.

C'était une femme elfe vêtue d'une longue robe blanche brodée de fils d'or et argent. Sa longue chevelure dorée tombait en cascade dans son dos. Un diadème en argenté reposait sur sa tête, signe de noblesse. Elle regardait Niphredil avec de magnifiques yeux bleus où semblaient briller des étoiles dont la forme évoquait celle d'une fleur.

« Bonsoir, Niphredil », dit la dame d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » demanda la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix.

« Le seigneur Elrond m'a parlé de vous. »

« Je… je ne vous ai jamais vue, à Fondcombe. »

« Parce que je viens rarement ici. Je suis Galadriel. »

Galadriel… Oui, Niphredil se souvenait avoir entendu ce nom ! Il s'agissait de la mère de Celebrian l'épouse d'Elrond, et donc la grand-mère d'Elrohir et Elladan. Elle et son mari Celeborn régnaient sur la Lothlorien, un royaume à l'est de la Terre du Milieu.

« Je ne voudrais pas être impolie, mais… j'espérais être seule », dit la jeune fille en détournant le regard.

Elle sentit soudain une main douce et chaude se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux et vit que Galadriel s'était approchée d'elle sans faire de bruit. Elle affichait à présent un air compréhensif, ses yeux reflétaient de la compassion.

« Je suis désolée pour votre sœur. Je connais cette douleur. »

« Ah oui ? »

« J'ai moi-même perdu mes frères, il y a bien longtemps. Je suis la seule survivante des enfants de mon père, Finarfin. Et j'ai longtemps erré par la suite, avec le chagrin et le désespoir pour seule compagnie, sans savoir quel serait mon avenir. »

« Et… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, en fin de compte ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Galadriel détourna le regard un instant, elle semblait revenue à cette sombre époque de son passé.

« On ne s'en remet jamais tout à fait. Mais on peut continuer de vivre en s'accrochant aux gens qu'il nous reste, ainsi qu'à d'autres êtres que l'on rencontre par la suite. »

« Mais je n'ai plus personne, dame Galadriel ! Ma sœur est morte, j'ai été séparée de mes parents et… »

« Vous n'êtes pas seule », dit la dame en s'asseyant près d'elle. « Il y a des gens qui savent qui vous êtes réellement, ils savent d'où vous venez, ce que vous pouvez faire, et qui vous aiment malgré tout. C'est le cas pour Elrond, ses fils, Estel, et Naurendil. Gandalf aussi s'est attaché à vous. Sans oublier la Compagnie de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, ils s'inquiètent pour vous depuis que vous les avez quittés hier. Ils sont partis sans vous tôt il y a quelques heures, ils jugent qu'ils ne peuvent vous imposer de continuer cette quête avec eux. »

Niphredil sentit son cœur se serrer. Oui, en effet, cela faisait beaucoup de monde.

« Et si je ne veux pas m'accrocher ? Si j'ai envie de sombrer ? » murmura tristement la jeune fille, tandis que de nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, devenant de la glace.

« Alors, eux aussi partageront votre douleur d'avoir perdu quelqu'un », dit la dame, avant de tendre la main vers sa joue.

À son contact, les sillons de glace fondirent, et Niphredil sentit alors de l'eau couler sur sa peau. Stupéfaite, elle porta les mains à ses joues. Elle pleurait normalement !

Elle regarda les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules et virent qu'elles avaient repris leur belle couleur brune. Elle sentit soudain combien il faisait chaud dans la chambre. Elle sentait la température comme une personne normale ! Mais lorsque la dame ôta ses mains de son visage, les cheveux de Niphredil redevinrent blancs, sa peau se fit à nouveau pâle et froide. La jeune fille regarda la dame avec un mélange de surprise, d'interrogation, mais aussi de reconnaissance.

_Vous n'avez pas changé, vous êtes toujours la même, au fond de vous-même, Moïra. La mort de votre sœur, le sang du dragon, le fait d'avoir changé de nom, rien ne changera jamais cela. C'est à vous de choisir ce que vous ferez de votre vie. Ne laissez pas les circonstances le décider à votre place_, dit la Dame de la Lothlorien dans sa tête.

Ragaillardie par ses paroles, la jeune fille hocha la tête puis ferma les yeux et s'inclina en guise de remerciement. Souriante, Galadriel se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front. Lorsque Niphredil rouvrit les yeux, la dame avait disparu.

La jeune fille resta encore un moment assise sur son lit, puis elle se leva et prit le chemin de la salle d'eau pour se laver. Une fois propre, elle enfila sa fidèle tenue de voyage bleu sombre, elle refit son sac, puis elle sortit et traversa le couloir. Elle arriva bientôt à la chambre d'Estel. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle vit l'enfant assis sur son lit, en train de lire un livre. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il bondit au sol. Niphredil tomba à genoux et le serra fort contre elle.

« Elladan et Elrohir m'ont tout raconté. Je suis désolée, Niphredil. Ta sœur est morte, alors que moi… »

« Chut, Estel ! Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as survécu, et ça, c'est une grande source de réconfort pour moi. »

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, puis Estel recula légèrement pour la regarder.

« Tu vas repartir ? » dit-il, avec tristesse et inquiétude.

« Oui. Je dois terminer cette quête. »

« Mais tu reviendras ? »

« Bien sûr… petit-frère. »

Estel ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. C'était la première fois que Niphredil l'appelait ainsi. Ému, il la serra une dernière fois contre lui de toute la force de ses petits bras, avant qu'enfin elle sorte de sa chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le bureau du seigneur Elrond. L'endroit était vide. Il devait être occupé ailleurs. Par contre, elle trouva les jumeaux dans la bibliothèque. Ils semblaient discuter entre eux avec l'air préoccupé. En la voyant, ils hésitèrent avant de finalement s'approcher d'elle.

Niphredil leur sourit timidement, ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter. Ces derniers lui répondirent par un sourire soulagé. Ils savaient bien qu'elle souffrait, ils étaient des elfes et pouvaient le sentir. Elle semblait toutefois aller légèrement mieux, une petite lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux, comme autrefois.

« Je suppose que tu vas bientôt repartir ? » dit Elladan.

« Il le faut. Je dois en finir avec tout ça », dit la jeune fille.

« Promets-nous que tu reviendras », dit Elrohir avec sérieux.

« C'est juré… Et vous deux, essayez de ne pas faire trop de bêtises en mon absence. Je ne serai plus là pour vous couvrir. »

« Nous, faire des bêtises, à notre âge ? Quelle idée ! » dit Elladan, l'air faussement choqué.

Niphredil sourit. Ils allaient bien lui manquer. Elle les quitta au bout d'une heure, après avoir discuté un peu avec eux. Elle espérait maintenant partir pour rejoindre les nains, quand elle se souvint de Naurendil. Il était hors de question qu'elle parte sans lui avoir dit au revoir.

Elle hésita sur la direction à prendre, quand elle se souvint que l'aube se levait sur le jour fixé pour son départ à Mirkwood ! Elle fila comme une flèche aux écuries. Il était occupé à seller son cheval. Il se retourna en l'entendant arriver. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle était là, et qu'elle semblait aller mieux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser une question, elle se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa. L'elfe lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ils restèrent un moment enlacés, front contre front.

« Promets-moi qu'on se reverra quand tout ça sera fini », dit Niphredil sur un ton suppliant.

Naurendil recula légèrement son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux.

_Maintenant est le bon moment_, se dit-il avec certitude.

Lentement, il plongea la main dans la poche de sa tunique et en sortit une petite bourse de velours bleu sombre. Il en vida le contenu dans la paume de sa main et le lui montra : deux anneaux, l'un de cristal bleu avec une petite fleur de cristal blanc, une niphredil, et l'autre rouge pâle comme le feu, représentant des flammes s'entrelaçant.

Niphredil mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que ces anneaux signifiaient : des fiançailles ! Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait appris sur les elfes pendant le temps qu'elle avait passé à Fondcombe : les conjoints pouvaient se choisir bien avant de se marier, devenant ainsi fiancés. Les fiançailles étaient normalement soumises à un accord parental, à moins que les partis n'aient l'âge et l'intention de se marier bientôt, auquel cas les fiançailles étaient annoncées. Ils échangeaient alors des anneaux et les fiançailles, qui duraient au moins une année, peuvent être rompues en rendant l'anneau, un cas de figure rare.

Mais Niphredil et Naurendil n'avaient pratiquement plus de famille, et ils étaient en âge de décider.

En regardant le visage si beau de son amoureux, l'angoisse et l'espoir qui brillaient dans ses yeux, Niphredil comprit qu'elle avait déjà fait son choix : elle l'aimait, et ce n'était pas une passade. Depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré, il l'avait traitée ni comme une créature bizarre ni comme une humaine. Comme Galadriel l'avait dit, il avait vu la vraie Moïra en elle, et elle l'avait ressenti.

Alors, avec un sourire ému, elle prit la bague de cristal bleue et la porta à son annulaire gauche. Naurendil écarquilla les yeux puis un sourire heureux et incrédule. Comprenant qu'il n'oserait pas le faire lui-même, elle lui prit l'autre bague et la lui passa à son annulaire gauche. Ils étaient désormais fiancés, mais avaient un an avant de se décider si oui ou non ils rompraient leurs fiançailles.

Après un dernier baiser qui fut trop court à leur goût, Naurendil lui chuchota : « Je te promets que nous nous retrouverons. »

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il monta sur son cheval et partit au galop loin de Fondcombe.

Niphredil porta sa main bague à son cœur puis leva les yeux et sourit. Le soleil se levait. Et elle avait une bande de nains à rattraper.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bilbon regrettait amèrement d'avoir quitté Fondcombe. Elrond lui avait pourtant dit qu'il pouvait rester, s'il le souhaitait.

Le pire, c'était qu'ils avaient quitté Fondcombe sans Niphredil. Thorïn avait jugé qu'ils n'avaient pas à la forcer à venir, et que de toute façon, elle devait avoir fait son choix elle-même : les abandonner.

Bilbon aurait pourtant aimé lui dire au revoir avant de repartir. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Et il trouvait Thorïn bizarre depuis que Clara lui avait parlé, avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Comme si l'enfant avait failli avouer un secret peu louable concernant le prince nain.

Et maintenant, ils étaient tous acculés à la paroi rocheuse d'un géant de pierre, sous un orage !

Le géant auquel il se tenait en affrontait un autre en lui lançant d'énormes rochers, et parfois aussi en le frappant, perdant ainsi un membre rocheux de son énorme corps !

Les secousses et les agitations du colosse avaient séparé le groupe en deux. Thorïn et un groupe se tenaient sur le versant d'une montagne en face d'eux et les encourageaient à sauter, tandis que le corps du géant se rapprochait d'eux à toute vitesse.

Lorsque la collision prit fin, Thorïn hurla de désespoir. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu son neveu et plusieurs de ses compagnons.

Il se précipita vers l'endroit où le géant s'était cogné avant de tomber dans le vide. Il fut soulagé de voir que tous étaient là, plaqués contre la roche ou affalés sur le sol, épuisés par toutes ces émotions.

Mais les rires cessèrent quand Bofur s'écria : « Où est Bilbon ?! Où est le Hobbit ? »

Un cri résonna. Tous se penchèrent et virent que Bilbon s'agrippait au bord de la paroi glissante.

« Sortez-le de là ! » cria Thorïn.

Plusieurs se penchèrent pour essayer de l'attraper.

« Attrapez ma main ! » cria Ori.

Bilbon tendit une main, mais il ne put l'attraper. Au contraire, il glissa un peu plus vers le bas. Soudain, une formidable rafale de vent glacée frappa la compagnie de plein fouet, les projetant en arrière.

Lorsqu'ils purent se redresser et regarder vers le bas, Bilbon avait disparu. Les nains se turent, tous figés par l'horreur.

« Oh non… » souffla Balïn.

Soudain, une voix féminine résonna :

« Eh ! Vous l'enterrez un peu trop vite, là ! »

Tous relevèrent la tête et eurent le souffle coupé par ce qu'ils voyaient : Bilbon se tenait sur leur droite, soutenu par Niphredil à genoux près de lui.

« Niphredil !? » souffla Balïn, stupéfait.

« Bilbon ! » s'écria Ori, tout content.

Les nains se précipitèrent vers eux, soulagés pour leur cambrioleur et heureux de revoir leur jeune magicienne des glaces.

« On ne se débarrasse pas de nous aussi facilement », dit la jeune fille, souriante devant leur accueil enthousiaste.

« Eh bien, c'est un sacré tour que tu viens de nous faire, petite sorcière ! » dit Dwalïn en s'approchant pour lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.

« On pensait ne jamais vous revoir, ma dame ! » dit Dori.

« Eh, je vous rappelle que j'ai signé un contrat, moi aussi », dit la jeune fille.

« Mais comment vous avez fait pour nous rejoindre aussi vite ? » dit Fili.

« C'est vrai, nous avions une journée d'avance sur vous. Comment avez-vous fait ? » dit Thorïn, méfiant.

Niphredil parut hésiter, puis haussa des épaules.

« On pourrait en parler dans un endroit plus sec ? Je sais que je suis mal placée pour dire ça, mais il fait froid, ici ! »

Tout le monde acquiesça. En effet, il faisait froid et il continuait de pleuvoir !

« J'ai cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur et notre sorcière ! » dit Dwalïn en se redressant.

« Ils sont perdus depuis qu'ils sont sortis de chez eux. Ils n'auraient jamais dû venir. Ils n'ont pas leur place parmi nous », dit Thorïn en se redressant.

Niphredil ouvrit des yeux ronds. Pourquoi Thorïn avait-il une telle attitude ? Mais le groupe ne put discuter plus longtemps, il fallut se remettre en marche. Ils finirent par trouver une grotte où se réfugier. Dwalïn l'inspecta en éclaireur avec une lanterne, mais ne trouva rien d'alarmant.

« Très bien ! On va se faire un bon feu ! » dit Gloín, en jetant un tas de bois sur le sol et en se frictionnant les mains.

« Non, pas de feu. Pas dans cette grotte », dit Thorïn. « Tâchez de dormir. Nous partons à l'aube. »

« Nous devions attendre dans les montagnes que Gandalf nous rejoigne », dit Balin. « C'était le plan. »

« Le plan à changé. Bofur, premier tour de garde. »

Chacun sortit ses couvertures de son sac et se fit un lit sur le sol de la caverne.

Niphredil se retrouva dans un coin, avec Bilbon près d'elle, Fili et Kili en face d'elle.

« Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé, mais merci, dame Niphredil. Je vous dois la vie », dit Bilbon.

« Ce n'est rien, Bilbon », dit la jeune fille, souriante.

« On est désolé d'être parti sans vous », dit Kili.

« Notre oncle a discuté avec Gandalf et Elrond après… ce qui s'est passé », dit Fili avec prudence.

Niphredil se raidit. Que leur avait-il raconté ?

« C'est vrai, ce sont les Orques qui vous ont fait boire une potion et qui vous ont donné ces pouvoirs ? » dit Kili.

« Oui. Mais j'ai réussi à leur échapper. Contrairement à ma sœur et à d'autres », dit la jeune fille en baissant tristement les yeux.

« On est désolé », dit Kili, à court d'arguments.

Niphredil secoua la tête. Il ne le serait peut-être pas s'il savait qu'elle avait bu du sang de dragon, et pas juste une vulgaire potion. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Le simple fait que ses pouvoirs soient le fruit d'une expérience d'orques avait attisé la méfiance de Thorïn. Inutile de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

« En tous cas, on est heureux de vous revoir », dit Fili.

« Merci d'être revenue », ajouta Kili.

La jeune fille leur répondit par un sourire chaleureux qu'ils lui rendirent, puis s'allongea et ferma les yeux, sentant déjà la fatigue l'envahir. Ses amis en firent autant, éreintés par les dernières épreuves qu'ils venaient de vivre dans les montagnes.

Dès que Niphredil eut fermé les yeux, elle se sentit plonger dans un rêve. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était dans le parc, chez elle, sur Terre. Cette vision lui serra le cœur. Elle aperçut Clara, assise au bord du lac. L'enfant portait une petite robe blanche, et ses cheveux blonds étaient tressés en deux jolies couettes serrées par des chouchous ornés de papillons.

« Tu as tenu parole, tu es repartie avec eux, grande sœur », dit l'enfant, souriante.

« Tu me manques, Clara. Je n'ai même pas vu ton fantôme, depuis que tu es morte », dit Niphredil.

L'enfant secoua la tête.

« Tu te souviens de ce que nous disait maman ? Nos pouvoirs sont liés à nos émotions. Le chagrin est encore trop fort en toi, tu ne peux donc plus voir de fantômes. Et c'est mieux, tu as besoin de te raccrocher à la vie, pas à la mort. »

« Clara, je suis désolée, si tu savais comme j'ai peur de l'avenir, maintenant… »

L'enfant sauta du rocher où elle était assise et s'approcha.

« Rappelle-toi ce que grand-mère nous disait : il n'y a pas de honte à avoir peur, à condition que cela ne nous empêche pas d'être nous-mêmes. Et tu n'es pas seule, tu as un fiancé qui t'attend, et des amis à épauler dans ce voyage. »

Niphredil allait lui répondre qu'elle comprenait, quand le visage de sa sœur afficha de l'inquiétude, de la surprise puis de la panique.

« Dépêche-toi de te réveiller. Le danger approche, il va te rattraper ! »

« Il ? »

« Azog, l'orque pâle ! Celui qui nous a fait boire le sang du dragon, il est pas loin, je le sens. ALLEZ, RÉVEILLE-TOI ! »

Niphredil s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle mit un moment à reconnaître la caverne où elle dormait au milieu des nains. Elle réalisa soudain que l'endroit où dormait Bilbon était inoccupé. Les affaires du Hobbit avaient même disparu.

Se redressant, elle vit qu'il se tenait à l'entrée de la caverne, en pleine discussion avec Bofur.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Vous faites partie de la Compagnie, vous êtes l'un des nôtres ! » dit le Nain.

« Ah bon ? C'est nouveau », dit le Hobbit avec tristesse et ironie. « Thorïn a dit que je n'aurais pas dû venir et c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas un Toucque, je suis un Sacquet. Je ne sais pas ce que je m'imaginais. »

Sans un mot, Niphredil se leva et s'approcha avec un sourire triste. Elle comprenait le Hobbit. De tous, il était bien le seul à n'avoir aucune vraie raison de venir. Pourtant, elle admirait son courage depuis le début.

« J'aurais dû rester chez moi », conclut le Hobbit.

« Votre village vous manque. Je sais que c'est dur », dit Bofur.

« Non ! Vous ne savez pas ! Vous ne comprenez pas, aucun de vous ne comprend ! Vous êtes des Nains ! » dit le Semi-Homme. « Vous ne connaissez que cette vie. Vous vivez sur les routes sans jamais vous installer nulle part. Vous n'avez pas de chez-vous ! Et vous non plus, Niphredil, vous avez perdu le peu qui vous restait ! »

La jeune fille et le nain se figèrent, blessés par les paroles du Hobbit.

« Oh, excusez-moi… je… » dit Bilbon, honteux.

« Non c'est vrai… nous n'avons pas de chez nous », reconnut tristement Bofur en se tournant vers les nains endormis.

Niphredil suivit son regard et s'aperçut que Thorïn ne dormait pas. Il écoutait et semblait partager les pensées de Bofur.

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Bilbon. Du fond du cœur », dit Bofur en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.

Niphredil baissa les yeux et fronça des sourcils.

« Bilbon… »

« Oui ? »

« Votre épée… » dit la jeune fille.

Bilbon baissa les yeux et dégaina légèrement son arme. Elle brillait d'un bleu luminescent. La panique gagna alors la jeune fille. Elle sortit sa propre épée de son fourreau. Elle brillait aussi. L'avertissement de Clara lui revint brusquement en mémoire.

Un grondement inquiétant résonna. Le sable qui couvrait le sol de la caverne se mit soudain à glisser entre des fissures qui se formaient sous les pieds de chacun.

« Debout ! Debout ! » cria Thorïn en se redressant.

Mais personne n'eut le temps de se lever pour prendre ses armes. Le sol de la caverne s'ouvrit soudain sous eux, les entraînant au fond d'un gouffre obscur.


	15. Épilogue

_Coucou, tout le monde ! _

_Voici le dernier chapitre. Je tiens à vous annoncer qu'après ça, j'attendrai la sortie du deuxième film pour écrire la suite. _

_Mais j'ai quand même déjà publié le prologue de la deuxième fic en question, il m'est venu d'un coup comme ça. J'espère que vous aimerez. Cette fic s'intitule « Souffle de glace ». _

_La chanson dans cette fic appartient à Tolkien, elle est tirée du livre du Hobbit. La deuxième, c'est dans le film du Hobbit, j'ai voulu mettre les deux, je trouvais ça mieux. _

_Merci à **Maman Bouba**, **Lereniel** et **Vanariane** pour leurs reviews._

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage de Niphredil, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Épilogue**

Niphredil se souvenait qu'un an plus tôt, Clara avait demandé pour son anniversaire qu'elle l'emmène à la fête foraine. Elle avait même demandé à faire les montagnes russes. Niphredil avait dû monter avec elle, puisque les enfants devaient être accompagnés par quelqu'un de plus âgé. Leur père n'était pas venu, il disait avoir trop de travail. Et leur mère était malade.

Niphredil avait détesté les montagnes russes, elle avait failli rendre sa barbe à papa et son coca-cola. En cet instant, elle se dit pourtant que c'était plus agréable que la descente infernale à travers les tunnels souterrains.

Les nains, le Hobbit et la jeune fille n'avaient rien vu venir : ils étaient tombés dans un gouffre apparu sous leurs pieds comme par magie et ils dégringolaient maintenant le long de tunnels qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Ils atterrirent bientôt en tas dans une espèce de panier en bois géant, qui s'avérait plutôt être une cage. Bombur tomba en dernier sur les autres, les écrasant de tout leur poids. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu bien se dégager et sortir leurs armes, une horde de gobelins accourut pour les attraper.

« Attention, les gobelins ! » cria Dori.

« Résistez ! » dit Thorïn.

Niphredil voulut se servir de son pouvoir, mais elle avait tellement puisé dans ses réserves d'énergie pour rattraper la compagnie de Thorïn et sauver Bilbon pendant la tempête qu'elle parvint à peine à créer de la neige dans ses mains.

« Lâchez-moi ! » cria Bofur.

« Bas les pattes ! » dit Balïn.

« Ne m'approchez pas, sales bêtes ! » cria Niphredil.

« Ne la touchez pas ! » cria Dwalïn en repoussant un gobelin qui voulut bander les mains de la jeune fille.

Les nains érigèrent inconsciemment une barrière protectrice entre elle et les créatures, tant leur instinct protecteur envers les femmes était ancré en eux, Dwalïn plus que les autres, lui qui avait fini par s'attacher à celle qu'il considérait comme sa « petite sorcière blanche ».

Les gobelins les entraînèrent à travers un dédale de passerelles. Tandis qu'ils avançaient tout en continuant de protester et de se débattre, Niphredil vit enfin à quoi ressemblait une ville de gobelins : horrible, mal construite et chaotique. Des milliers de torches brillaient sur les parois de la montagne et sur les passerelles qui parcouraient les entrailles souterraines.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, une musique jouée par des instruments fort mal accordés retentit. Bifur porta les mains à ses oreilles en gémissant, tant ce bruit lui faisait mal à la tête, lui qui avait déjà un morceau de hache d'Orque planté dedans ! Niphredil aussi souffrait : pour une fille qui avait une ouïe surdéveloppée, cette musique était une vraie torture. Les gobelins se mirent bientôt à chanter, un chant horrible qui ne laissait rien prévoir de bon.

« _Crac ! Clac ! La crevasse noire !  
Tiens, serre ! Pince, chope !  
Et tout en bas, tout en bas, à Gobelinville  
Tu vas, mon gars ! _

_Clic, clac ! Broie, brise !  
Marteau et tenailles ! Heurtoir et gongs !  
Pilonnez, pilonnez, tout en bas !  
Ha, ha, mon gars !_

_Siffle, claque ! Craque, écrase !  
Frappe et bats ! Gémis et bêle !  
Travaille, travaille ! N'ose pas renâcler,  
Lorsque les gobelins lampent et rient  
À la ronde loin sous terre,  
Sous terre, mon gars !_ »

Le pire fut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle (si on pouvait appeler ça une salle), face au trône du roi des Gobelins. C'était une créature plus laide que toutes les autres : gros, avec un goitre si long qu'il ressemblait à une barbe, et de rares cheveux évoquant de la vieille laine sale effilochée, sous une couronne en ossements. Il tenait à la main un long sceptre orné d'un crâne d'où partaient des cordes tenant des têtes réduites. Cet être horrible menait l'orchestre et chantait avec ses sujets, face aux nains et à la jeune fille médusés. Comment une créature aussi horrible pouvait-elle chanter quelque chose d'aussi moche et effrayant ?

Lorsqu'il eut fini de chanter, les gobelins commencèrent à fouiller les captifs, jetant leurs armes au pied du roi. Ce dernier se leva aussitôt avec l'air furieux.

« Qui donc ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon royaume ? Des espions ? Des voleurs ? Des assassins ? »

« Des nains, votre malfaisance », dit un gobelin.

« Des nains ? »

« Nous les avons trouvés sous le porche. »

« Ne restez pas planté là ! Fouillez-les ! Chaque pli, chaque couture ! »

Niphredil dut à nouveau sentir les horribles pattes griffues de ces monstres sur elle. La jeune fille agrippa son pendentif et serra fort le poing, priant pour qu'ils ne lui enlèvent pas sa bague de fiançailles. Elle ne le supporterait pas ! Mais les gobelins se contentèrent de leurs armes. La pauvre corne d'Oïn fut arrachée et écrabouillée par un gobelin particulièrement méchant. Le sac de Nori fut vidé et, à la grande surprise de tous, ils virent une grande quantité d'objets précieux tomber au sol. Un gobelin saisit une sculpture en argent et la tendit au roi.

« Il semble, votre protubérance, qu'ils sont de mèche avec les elfes », dit l'un d'eux en tendant au roi un chandelier.

« _Fabriqué à Fondcombe_. Ah, le Deuxième Âge, quelle nostalgie ! » dit le roi en regardant l'objet de plus près.

Niphredil et Dori fusillèrent Nori du regard.

« Juste quelques souvenirs », dit le nain, tout penaud.

« Que faisiez-vous dans ces montagnes ? Parlez ! » dit le roi.

Aussitôt, le groupe s'enferma dans un silence buté. Thorïn fit mine de s'avancer, mais Oïn posa une main sur son épaule et s'avança en disant : « Vous en faites pas, les gars, je m'en occupe. »

« Pas d'entourloupe ! Je veux la vérité dans ses moindres détails », dit le roi, avec un sourire machiavélique, heureux que les nains coopèrent si vite.

« Vous feriez mieux de hausser le ton. Vos larbins ont écrasé mon cornet », dit le nain en la brandissant.

« J'écraserai plus que ta trompette ! » dit le roi en s'avançant, renversant une table et des gobelins au passage sous l'effet de la colère.

Bofur se plaça aussitôt devant le reste du groupe et prit la parole.

« Si vous voulez plus d'informations, je suis celui qu'il vous faut ! »

Le roi s'arrêta dans son geste de frapper puis dit : « Mmmm ? »

Après un instant d'hésitation, Bofur enchaîna :

« Nous étions sur la route… Enfin, c'est plus un chemin qu'une route. En effet, quand on y pense, ce n'est pas même un chemin. On dirait plutôt une piste. Enfin, bref, nous étions sur la route, genre chemin, genre piste, puis nous n'y étions plus, ce qui est un problème… parce que nous étions censés… »

« La ferme », souffla le roi, à la limite de l'explosion.

« … Être en visite au Pays de Dun, mardi dernier. Pour visiter de lointains parents », dit Dori en venant se poster près de Bofur.

« Des parents du côté de ma mère », approuva Bofur.

« LA FERME ! » beugla le roi.

Tous les gobelins se recroquevillèrent en gémissant. Bofur referma la bouche, conscient qu'il avait atteint les limites du roi. Niphredil réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Bilbon gémir. Curieux, ce genre de situation l'aurait fait réagir, non ? Elle balaya rapidement le groupe du regard, mais ne vit nulle part la tignasse frisée du Hobbit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur son sort, car le roi reprit :

« Très bien ! S'ils refusent de parler… nous les ferons hurler ! Apportez la déchiqueteuse ! Apportez la broyeuse d'os ! »

Il pointa Ori du doigt.

« Le plus jeune d'abord ! »

« Attendez ! » cria Thorïn, avant de s'avancer vers le roi.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Regardez qui est là… Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thrór… Roi sous la montagne » dit-il en parodiant une révérence. « Oh ! Mais j'oubliais ! Vous n'avez pas de montagne, et vous n'êtes pas roi, ce qui fait de vous… un moins que rien. »

Niphredil lança un regard à Thorïn. Il n'avait peut-être pas les biens d'un roi, mais il en avait la présence et le maintien. Il fallait du courage pour tenir tête à ce monstre de roi des gobelins !

« Je connais quelqu'un qui serait prêt à payer cher pour votre tête. Rien qu'une tête… détachée du reste. Peut être voyez-vous de qui je parle… un vieil ennemi à vous… un orque pâle…qui monte un warg blanc », dit le roi gobelin avec un sourire sadique.

Niphredil sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Cette description lui rappelait trop une ignoble créature qui avait longtemps peuplé ses cauchemars, lors de son arrivée à Fondcombe.

« Azog le profanateur n'est plus de ce monde. Il a été tué lors d'une bataille il y a longtemps ! » dit Thorïn, d'une voix qui semblait plus sonner un déni que comme de la certitude.

« Donc, le temps où il profanait serait révolu selon vous ? » dit le roi.

Il fit mine de se tourner vers un petit gobelin attaché à un échafaudage sur sa droite, quand son regard se posa sur Niphredil, juste derrière le seigneur nain.

« Et qu'en pense l'une de ses vieilles victimes, qui lui a échappé il y a de ça deux ans ? Pensez-vous que j'ai tort, dites-moi ? » dit-il en faisant mouvement de tête vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se raidit. Oh non ! Pourquoi ce monstre avait-il braqué son attention sur elle ?

« C'est mon jour de chance ! Deux têtes qu'Azog rêve de décrocher depuis longtemps », dit le roi, avant de se tourner vers le gobelin scribe.

« Va prévenir l'orque pâle, dis-lui que j'ai ses futurs trophées. »

Niphredil sentit l'horreur l'envahir. Non, elle ne voulait pas revivre la torture ! Tout plutôt que de finir entre les mains d'Azog, à nouveau !

« Vous ne nous aurez jamais vivants, espèce de gros plein de soupe ! » dit la jeune fille, d'une voix pleine de colère.

L'insulte fit effet : le roi la fusilla du regard puis hurla :

« Amenez-la-moi ! »

« Non ! » cria Balïn.

« Laissez-la ! » dit Fili.

« Prenez-moi à sa place ! » dit Kili.

Ignorant leurs protestations, les gobelins poussèrent la jeune fille face au roi. L'un d'eux lui envoya un coup dans les genoux, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller et courber l'échine. Le roi fit une moue déçue.

« Étrange… Où sont vos ailes ? Êtes-vous vraiment l'une des créatures de l'Orque Pâle ? »

Puis, se tournant vers un gobelin, il dit : « Toi, fouette-la jusqu'au sang ! »

Les nains se mirent à crier de plus belle. Niphredil voulut se relever pour se battre, mais les gobelins la maintenaient avec une poigne d'acier.

La jeune fille sentit la morsure du fouet dans son dos et serra les dents, essayant de retenir ses cris de douleur. Mais lorsque les lanières traversèrent son manteau et atteignirent sa chair, elle ne put se retenir de crier. Excités par les cris et l'odeur du sang, les gobelins se mirent à crier et couiner. Les nains essayèrent de forcer le barrage pour lui porter secours, mais les gobelins étaient plus nombreux et plus forts.

Le fouet continuait de s'abattre sur elle, encore et encore. Niphredil se sentit tomber au sol en gémissant. Elle ne sentait presque plus le fouet, mais la douleur était là, comme si on avait posé un grill en fer rouge sur sa peau. Elle sentit le pouvoir du dragon s'éveiller en elle, désireux de l'aider. La chaleur dans son dos disparut, remplacée un froid apaisant. Une puissante lumière éblouit l'assistance. Le gobelin chargé de la fouetter recula, ébloui lui-même par l'éclat surnaturel qui se formait dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Lorsque tous purent à nouveau regarder, ils furent soufflés : une paire d'ailes était apparue dans le dos de Niphredil. De magnifiques ailes de papillon transparentes, parcourues par des lignes de lumière étincelantes comme des cristaux de neige en plein soleil. Les nains étaient soufflés par tant de beauté et de lumière qu'ils en oublièrent pendant un bref instant le pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés.

La voix rauque et disgracieuse du roi rompit leur contemplation : « Charmantes, ces ailes… et tellement faciles à arracher… »

Mais les ailes de Niphredil n'étaient pas là que pour faire joli ni pour lui permettre de voler : elles étaient faites de neige magique et pouvaient soigner. Les plaies disparurent de son dos tandis que ses ailes rentraient dans sa peau, sous l'œil contrarié de ses bourreaux.

« Tant pis, nous les ferons ressortir pendant la torture », dit le roi.

Les gobelins jetèrent la jeune fille vers les nains qui la rattrapèrent maladroitement. De nouveau au milieu des nains, Niphredil se releva avec peine, tout en fusillant le roi du regard.

« Vous serez la première à être torturée, je vous livrerai brisée ! » dit-il, puis puis il se remit à danser et chanter :

« _Vos os seront brisés,  
Vos cous tordus,  
Vous s'rez frappés, battus  
Et pour finir pendus !  
Tous ici, vous mourrez,  
Disparaîtrez,  
Dans les souterrains  
De la cité des gobelins._ »

L'un des gobelins, occupé à contempler les armes prises aux nains, prit celle de Thorïn et la dégaina doucement. Mais à peine eut-il commencé qu'il rejeta la lame en poussant un cri d'horreur. L'épée était elfique, elle chantait son désir de mort et de faire couler le sang de gobelins. Le roi recula en grimpant sur son trône, comme un lâche.

« Je connais cette épée ! C'est le fendoir à Gobelins ! La mordeuse, la lame qui a tranché un millier de têtes ! Égorgez-les ! Frappez-les ! Tuez-les ! Tuez-les tous ! » dit-il, furieux.

Fous de rage, les gobelins s'emparèrent de leurs fouets et se remirent à frapper sans pitié les nains et la jeune fille. Thorïn fut plaqué au sol par un gobelin et tendit un poignard mal aiguisé au-dessus de sa tête.

« Coupe-lui la tête ! » dit le roi des gobelins.

Soudain, une formidable déflagration lumineuse balaya l'espace, renversant les gobelins, les nains et même des grues et les instruments de torture géants que les gobelins avaient amenés pour torturer leurs prisonniers.

Lentement, une lumière plus ténue, diffusée par les torches, éclaira de nouveau la salle. Gandalf apparut, épée et bâton dans chaque main.

« Saisissez-vous de vos armes. Battez-vous… Battez-vous ! » cria-t-il, avant de se jeter dans la mêlée.

Reprenant force et courage, les nains se levèrent et se jetèrent sur leurs armes, engageant le combat avec les gobelins tandis que Gandalf approchait, coupant des têtes de gobelins qui avaient la bêtise de se mettre sur son chemin.

« Il tient le marteau à ennemi ! cria le roi des Gobelins. La batteuse, brillante comme le soleil ! »

Il voulut se jeter sur Thorïn qui n'était pas loin.

« THORÏN ! » cria Niphredil.

Le nain se retourna et para à temps l'attaque du monstre, l'envoyant en arrière. Déséquilibrée, l'immonde créature tomba par-dessus la passerelle.

Gandalf s'approchait toujours. Il trancha net la tête d'un gobelin de sa taille. Mais ce dernier ne fit que rester immobile en jetant des regards inquiets sur son cou. Gandalf donna un petit coup de bâton qui fit alors tomber la tête.

Niphredil se retourna et para de justesse un coup d'épée d'un gobelin, puis lui envoya un bon coup de pied dans le ventre et lui transperça la tête avec son épée.

Une fois le chemin vers la sortie dégagé, Gandalf cria : « Suivez-moi ! Vite ! »

Les nains se mirent aussitôt à courir derrière lui. Niphredil secoua la tête, puis s'accroupit, laissant ses ailes réapparaître. Elle suivit les autres à travers la cité tout en volant.

Gandalf menait le groupe en les encourageant parfois. Niphredil comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas traverser sans combattre. La jeune fille laissa des boules de glace apparaître dans ses mains, puis prit un peu d'avance et commença à tirer sur les gobelins qui approchaient.

Elle entendit les autres crier dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit Dwalïn et quelques nains armés d'un pieu qui fonçait vers les gobelins qui s'approchaient d'eux.

Une fois la voie dégagée, ils se remirent à courir. Un peu plus loin, Niphredil réalisa que Kili, Bofur et Bombur étaient stoppés par des archers. Le jeune nain avait saisi une échelle pour stopper les flèches et tentait d'avancer. Niphredil fonça aussitôt sur les gobelins et projeta sur eux une vague de glace qui les changea en statue. Elle les balança dans le vide d'un bon coup de pied.

Tout en la remerciant d'un hochement de tête, Kili jeta l'échelle sur un trou entre le bord de la passerelle et un passage, puis les trois nains coururent pour rejoindre les autres qui suivaient Gandalf.

Mais plus loin, le groupe se retrouva face à un cul-de-sac. Niphredil avisa les cordes qui retenaient leur morceau de passerelle. Saisissant son épée, elle les coupa, puis elle poussa le bord vers l'autre pont à l'autre bout. Tout le monde en profita alors pour sauter. Avisant les gobelins en arrière, la jeune fille pétrifia le morceau de pont, le recouvrant d'une épaisse couche de glace, puis elle le laissa revenir vers les monstres. Lorsque ceux-ci grimpèrent dessus pour se balancer vers l'autre côté, les cordes cédèrent sous l'action du froid, entraînant les monstres dans le vide.

Le groupe continua de courir à travers un chemin de pierre. Avisant les gobelins qui continuaient d'arriver droit devant eux, Gandalf leva son bâton et fit tomber devant eux un énorme rocher que les nains poussèrent pour écraser et repousser les gobelins.

Une fois ce nouvel obstacle franchi, ils arrivèrent sur un autre pont. Des gobelins les attendaient à l'autre bout, quand soudain, le roi des gobelins jaillit devant eux, furieux et menaçant.

« Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper ? » dit-il avant de brandir son sceptre pour attaquer Gandalf.

Ce dernier para le coup avec son bâton, mais faillit trébucher sous l'impact. Ori et Nori le rattrapèrent à temps.

« Que va-t-il faire maintenant, le magicien ? » ricana le roi.

_Personne ne touche à mon magicien préféré ! _pensa Niphredil.

Elle fit apparaître un pic de glace dans sa main et le jeta vers le roi, qui le reçut dans l'œil. Poussant un cri de douleur, il tomba à genoux. Gandalf en profita pour le frapper avec son épée et lui trancha le ventre.

« Ça suffira », dit le roi avec un sourire bête.

Gandalf lui trancha la gorge sans autre cérémonie. Le roi tomba sur le pont. Sous son poids, l'édifice de bois craqua et chuta dans le vide, entraînant les nains et le magicien.

_Oh non ! _pensa Niphredil, avant de replier ses ailes dans son dos pour piquer vers le gouffre où s'enfonçaient ses amis.

Elle parvint en dessous d'eux et tendit les mains, projetant de la glace qui figea les poteaux de bois soutenant l'édifice. Ce dernier se mit à tomber de moins en moins vite, tandis que la glace le recouvrait pour le solidifier. Il arriva au sol en un seul morceau, avec tous les nains et le magicien sains et saufs dessus. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Gandalf sauta de la passerelle et adressa à la jeune fille un sourire reconnaissant.

« Bah ! Ça aurait pu être pire ! » dit Bofur.

Mais soudain, le cadavre énorme du roi des gobelins leur tomba dessus, faisant s'effondrer le morceau de passerelle et écrasant les nains qui poussèrent des cris de douleur et de protestations.

« Non, mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! » s'écria Dwalïn d'une voix étouffée.

« Gandalf ! » cria Kili, la tête levée vers le gouffre qu'ils venaient tous de descendre.

Une marée de gobelins fonçait droit sur eux en rugissant.

« Il y en a beaucoup trop, on n'a aucune chance », dit Dwalïn.

« Une seule chose nous sauvera, la lumière du jour ! » dit Gandalf, avant de se remettre à courir vers la sortie, suivie par les nains.

Niphredil replia ses ailes dans son dos puis plaqua ses mains au sol. Une épaisse couche de glace se forma alors, bouchant l'ouverture et les gobelins pour un moment. Puis elle courut à la suite de ses compagnons.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la sortie, la jeune fille s'arrêta avec Gandalf pour s'assurer que tous les nains suivaient. Il lui sembla entendre dans son dos la voix de Bilbon. Elle se retourna, mais ne le vit pas. Curieux, elle percevait pourtant un battement de cœur, non, deux, comme si deux personnes cachées les épiaient. Elle ne put s'interroger davantage, Gandalf la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de courir. Ils dévalèrent une pente boisée jusqu'à se juger assez loin pour que les gobelins n'osent les suivre. La lumière du jour les répugnait trop pour qu'ils osent sortir, mais on n'était jamais trop prudents. Tandis que tous accouraient, Gandalf se mit à compter les membres du groupe.

« Cinq, six… sept, huit, Bifur, Bofur. Ça fait dix. Ah ! Fili, Kili ! Douze. Niphredil… et Bombur, bien entendu. Ça fait quatorze… Où est Bilbon ? Où est notre Hobbit ? Où est notre Hobbit ! »

Niphredil réalisa qu'elle avait déjà remarqué son absence dans la grande salle, mais elle avait oublié quand on avait commencé à la fouetter.

« Maudit soit le Semi-Homme ! Il est perdu maintenant ! » dit Dwalïn.

« Il n'était pas avec Dori ? » demanda Gloïn.

« Ne m'accuse pas ! » répliqua le nain.

Gandalf se tourna vers lui.

« Où l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? » demanda le magicien.

« Je l'ai vu s'éclipser quand ils nous ont conduits à la grande salle », dit Nori.

« Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Dites-le-moi ! » exigea le magicien avec du désespoir dans la voix.

« Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Thorïn. Maître Sacquet à sauté sur l'occasion de s'enfuir ! Il ne pense qu'à son lit douillet, qu'à son feu dans l'âtre depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil de sa porte ! Nous ne reverrons pas notre Hobbit. Il doit être loin. »

Tous firent silence, choqués par de telles paroles. Niphredil baissa les yeux, reconnaissant que c'était vrai en un sens. Bilbon avait pris la décision de les quitter, peu avant que les gobelins les attrapent. Pourtant, elle avait fréquenté le Hobbit assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber les autres en situation critique. Mais à l'idée que les gobelins l'aient tué…

Elle releva soudain la tête, consciente que quelqu'un approchait à pas feutrés. Elle se retourna et vit, stupéfaite, Bilbon apparaître juste devant elle. Ce dernier parut surpris, comme s'il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle verrait son petit tour. Mais les nains et le magicien n'avaient rien vu.

Offrant un rapide sourire rassurant à la jeune fille, il dit :

« Non. Il n'est pas loin. »

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Bilbon et poussa des exclamations soulagées.

« Bilbon Sacquet ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de voir quelqu'un », dit le magicien avec joie et soulagement.

« Bilbon, on ne vous espérait plus ! » dit Kili.

« Comment avez-vous échappé aux Gobelins ? » demanda Fili.

_Comment, je me le demande ! _pensa Niphredil en haussant des sourcils.

« Comment, en effet ? » demanda Dwalïn.

Bilbon parut hésiter, puis tendit le doigt vers le nain en faisant : « Ah, ah, ah ! »

Niphredil le vit glisser le doigt dans sa poche, comme pour y cacher quelque chose. Elle vit que personne sauf elle et Gandalf n'avaient vu son geste.

« Bah, quelle importance ! Il est revenu ! » dit la jeune fille, tout en lançant un regard appuyé au Hobbit, qui répondit par un sourire penaud.

« En effet, quelle importance ! » dit Gandalf.

« C'est très important. Je veux savoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? Et cela vaut pour vous aussi », dit-il en regardant Bilbon puis Niphredil.

Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard gêné.

« Vous avez perdu votre sœur, rien ne vous oblige à aller à Erebor avec nous. Et ces ailes dans votre dos… Que diable êtes-vous ? » dit Thorïn.

Niphredil se figea, réalisant soudain que les gobelins l'avaient forcé à dévoiler un de ses plus lourds secrets.

« Gandalf et Elrond vous l'ont déjà dit, Thorïn : je suis juste une humaine qui a perdu sa famille, son foyer et son humanité par la faute des Orques. Pourtant, malgré ce que j'ai subi… je refuse de baisser les armes. Je veux utiliser le pouvoir que j'ai acquis pour aider les autres. Vous aussi, vous avez perdu votre foyer et votre famille à cause d'une créature semblable aux Orques. Je veux vous aider », dit la jeune fille. « Quant à Bilbon… je ne peux pas parler pour lui », dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Acquiesçant, Bilbon répondit : « Je sais que vous doutez de moi, que… que c'est le cas depuis le début. C'est vrai, je pense souvent à Cul-de-sac. Mes livres me manquent… et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas… C'est mon foyer. Alors je suis revenu parce que… vous n'en avez aucun. De chez-vous. On vous l'a pris. Je pense la même chose que Niphredil. J'essaierai de vous aider à le reprendre. »

Tout le monde fit silence, touché par les paroles du Hobbit. Niphredil le regarda avec un sourire ému. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Gandalf avait voulu l'emmener. Bilbon n'avait pas de muscles ni de pouvoirs magiques, mais il avait un cœur d'or.

Soudain, des hurlements de loups résonnèrent au-dessus d'eux, brisant le silence ému du groupe.

« On tombe de Charybde… » fit Thorïn.

« En Scylla ! Fuyez, vite ! Fuyez ! » dit Gandalf.

Tout le monde se remit aussitôt à courir. Niphredil réalisa que Bilbon traînait. Elle le saisit par la main et l'aida à dévaler la pente avec les autres. Mais soudain, un Warg leur barra la route. La jeune fille voulut utiliser sa magie, mais elle avait épuisé ses réserves dans les galeries des gobelins ! Le Warg fonça sur eux. Niphredil se sentit propulsée contre un arbre et ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatidique. Mais comme il ne vint pas, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Bilbon tenait son épée droit devant lui, la lame enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans le crâne du monstre.

« Bilbon… wouh ! » dit la jeune fille, trop soufflée pour en dire plus.

Le Hobbit haussa les épaules en un geste faussement modeste, quand les cris des nains leur parvinrent. Niphredil l'aida à dégager son épée puis ils reprirent leur course. Ils s'arrêtèrent en arrivant au bord d'une falaise. La jeune fille réalisa soudain qu'elle connaissait cet endroit : elle l'avait vu en rêve, lors de sa première nuit passée à Cul-de-Sac !

« Allez, grimpez ! Bilbon, Niphredil, grimpez ! » leur cria Gandalf, depuis le haut d'un arbre.

Niphredil ressortit aussitôt ses ailes puis saisit le Hobbit par la taille et l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'en haut d'un arbre où elle le posa sur une branche avant de s'installer près de lui.

« Niphredil… » dit le Hobbit, ahuri.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous avez des ailes ?! »

Niphredil réalisa qu'il ne les avait pas vues quand les gobelins l'avaient fouetté.

« Oui, j'ai des ailes. Et alors ? »

« Dans la montagne… »

Niphredil acquiesça. En effet, c'était comme qu'elle l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il tombe dans le vide. Ils reportèrent vite leur attention sur les Wargs qui approchaient.

Niphredil sentit sa peau se recouvrir de chair de poule en apercevant leur meneur, une créature qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais revoir : un Orque pâle, couvert de cicatrices tribales, chevauchant un grand Warg blanc. Thorïn le reconnut aussi.

« Azog ! »

Niphredil entendit alors l'Orque parler dans le Noir Parler du Mordor.

« _Vous le sentez ? L'odeur de la peur ! je me souviens que votre peur empestait la peur, Thorïn, fils de Thrór !_ » dit la créature.

« C'est impossible ! » dit Thorïn.

Puis l'Orque porta son regard sur Niphredil, dont la chevelure étincelait sous la lumière de la lune.

« _Tu es à moi, fille du dragon…_ »

La jeune fille serra la main de Bilbon, le plus proche d'elle. Ce dernier ne comprit pas pourquoi Azog semblait lui faire tant d'effet, mais répondit par un soutien muet en serrant sa main plus fort.

« _Amenez-les-moi !_ » cria Azog.

Les Wargs se ruèrent alors sur les arbres et tentèrent de monter en s'agrippant aux branches avec leurs crocs, mais elles cédèrent sous leur poids. Les arbres, par contre, ne purent supporter tant de coups de la part de ces monstres et se mirent à tomber. Les nains sautèrent alors d'arbre en arbre, jusqu'à se retrouver sur le dernier, le plus proche du bord. Niphredil sentit que ce dernier ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à un tel poids. Elle déploya ses ailes et s'envola de manière à rester proche de l'arbre sans s'y tenir.

Gandalf eut alors une idée : il saisit une pomme de pin qu'il enflamma avec son bâton, puis la jeta sur un Warg. Puis il en passa d'autres enflammées à ses compagnons, qui s'en servirent comme des grenades pour frapper les Wargs. Bientôt, ceux-ci reculèrent en gémissant, tandis que le sol s'enflammait autour de l'arbre, rendant le chemin difficile pour Azog et ses troupes.

Tous poussèrent des cris de victoire. Niphredil sourit. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu son pouvoir de glace, jamais elle n'avait été aussi contente de voir un grand feu !

Mais soudain, l'arbre sur lequel tous se tenaient se mit à pencher en arrière, jusqu'à se retrouver à l'horizontale au-dessus du vide. Ori faillit tomber dans le vide, mais se retrouva accroché à la botte de Dori qui se tenait lui-même à une branche. Mais ce dernier faillit lâcher, avant que Gandalf le rattrape avec son bâton.

Niphredil se précipita pour les aider. Elle attrapa Ori et le hissa sur une branche plus grosse, puis elle fit de même avec Dori. Elle se retourna alors et vit avec horreur que Thorïn avait commencé à bouger : il brandissait son épée d'une main et un morceau d'arbre de l'autre comme un écusson. Sans lâcher Azog des yeux, il se rua sur lui. Ce dernier l'attendait, un grand sourire étirant son horrible tête.

Lorsque Thorïn fut à sa hauteur et porta un coup, le Warg se cabra sur ses pattes arrière et le fit tomber au sol. Thorïn n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'il reçut un coup de massue de la part d'Azog.

« NON ! » hurla Balïn.

Niphredil se souvint de son rêve, des nains coincés dans l'arbre, et de Clara qui la suppliait du regard. Elle se souvint de sa sœur, si petite, si fragile, qui avait donné sa vie pour la sauver de Nathan. Sa sœur avait toujours été la plus courageuse, la plus compréhensive, la plus forte des deux. Elle ne s'était jamais laissée submerger par la peur, elle.

« _Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir peur, grande-sœur. À condition que cela ne nous empêche pas d'être nous-mêmes._ »

Niphredil serra les dents. Elle n'était peut-être pas sa sœur, mais elle n'était pas une lâche ! Dégainant son épée, elle s'envola de façon à prendre de la hauteur pour que personne ne la remarque. Une chance, tous les Orques fixaient Thorïn étendu au sol, prêt à se faire décapiter par un Orque.

Bilbon intervint à ce moment-là et bondit sur l'Orque et le transperça par coups maladroits avec son épée. Puis il se redressa et se plaça devant Thorïn, en envoyant des coups peu adroits avec son épée dans le vide.

Ricanant, Azog dit à un Orque de s'occuper de lui. Mais avant qu'il ait pu agir, un pic de glace fendit l'air et le transperça. Azog leva la tête, mais ne vit rien.

Profitant de la diversion, les nains restés dans l'arbre foncèrent sur les Orques et se mirent à combattre.

Niphredil réalisa soudain que Bilbon avait été renversé par le Warg blanc et se tenait allongé pas loin de Thorïn.

Sans hésiter, la jeune fille piqua sur Azog et le frappa dans le dos, lui faisant une entaille sanglante. Le coup n'était pas assez puissant, sa peau était plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait pensé ! Hurlant de douleur, Azog fit tourner son Warg dans sa direction.

La jeune fille voulut tenter un autre coup pour le décapiter, mais le monstre la frappa au visage avec son crochet. Niphredil battit en retraite et porta la main à sa joue gauche où une entaille sanglante s'était formée.

Elle allait repartir à l'attaque quand elle entendit des battements d'ailes puissants. Elle leva les yeux et vit les aigles géants apparaître. Certains saisirent des Orques et des Wargs dans leurs serres pour les jeter dans le vide. D'autres saisirent des nains pour les emmener dans les airs, à l'abri.

L'un d'entre eux attrapa également Thorïn avec autant de douceur que possible, l'emmenant loin dans les airs, loin d'Azog qui hurla de rage et de frustration.

_Bon, il est temps d'y aller !_ pensa Niphredil.

Elle piqua sur Bilbon et le saisit par la taille pour l'emmener dans les airs.

La Compagnie de Thorïn avait réussi à échapper au danger, encore une fois.

L'aube se levait quand le groupe eut franchi les montagnes. Plusieurs fois, tous lancèrent des regards inquiets à Thorïn. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance dans les serres de l'aigle, malgré les cris de Fili.

Ils atteignirent bientôt le Carrock. Là, les aigles les déposèrent avant de reprendre leur envol.

Niphredil se posa doucement au sol avec Bilbon. Pliée de fatigue par la quantité d'efforts qu'elle avait faits ces dernières heures, elle tomba à genoux près de lui.

« Ça va ? » demanda Bilbon, inquiet, en réalisant le tissu déchiré et couvert de sang de son manteau dans son dos.

« Oui… Mais c'est épuisant de voler… Surtout aussi longtemps ! » gémit la jeune fille.

Tous deux se tenaient en retrait du groupe de nains qui, inquiets, regardèrent Gandalf se précipiter près du nain inconscient. Il posa la main sur son visage et récita doucement une formule. Thorïn ouvrit bientôt les yeux.

« Le Semi-Homme… la fille… »

« Tout va bien. Bilbon et Niphredil sont là. Ils sont sains et saufs », le rassura le magicien.

Ces deux derniers poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en voyant Thorïn réveillé. Les nains essayèrent de le relever, mais il les repoussa et fusilla le Hobbit et la jeune fille du regard.

« Vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous avez failli être tués ! » dit-il aux deux amis.

Ceux-ci se figèrent, stupéfaits par une réaction si cruelle et injustifiée. Thorïn s'avança vers eux.

« N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez des fardeaux ? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les Terres Sauvages ? Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous ! »

Bilbon et Niphredil baissèrent tristement les yeux. La jeune fille n'avait même pas envie de se relever pour lui tenir tête. La fatigue et la déception étaient trop lourdes à porter.

« Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé… de toute ma vie. »

Stupéfaits, les deux amis ne purent réagir : Thorïn les saisit chacun par un bras pour les serrer contre lui.

Finalement, Bilbon et Niphredil se détendirent et lui rendirent son étreinte. Les nains poussèrent des cris de victoire, tandis que Gandalf souriait. Thorïn finit par se détacher d'eux et les regarda en souriant d'un sourire sincère et chaleureux.

« Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous », dit-il.

« Non, j'aurais aussi douté de moi », dit Bilbon. « Je ne suis pas un héros, ou un guerrier… pas même un cambrioleur », dit-il en lançant un regard à Gandalf.

Le magicien et les nains à la remarque du Hobbit.

« Pour ma part, je ne laisse jamais tomber mes amis… même si j'ai un cœur de glace », dit Niphredil.

Tous eurent à nouveau un léger rire devant sa remarque. Thorïn tendit la main à la jeune fille et l'aida à se relever. Son regard chaleureux dévia lentement pour se placer sur quelque chose au loin, qui l'emplit de nostalgie.

Bilbon et Niphredil se retournèrent et comprirent en _l'_apercevant. Erebor.

La montagne se dressait au loin, par-delà une immense forêt.

« Est-ce… ce que je pense ? » demanda Bilbon, tandis que tous s'avançaient pour mieux regarder, au bord du pic rocheux.

« Erebor… la Montagne Solitaire », dit Gandalf. « Le dernier des grands royaumes des Nains de la Terre du Milieu. »

« Notre royaume », dit Thorïn.

Un oiseau s'envola au-dessus de leur tête, filant vers l'horizon.

« Un corbeau ! Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la montagne », dit Oïn.

« Ceci, mon cher Oïn, est une grive », nota Gandalf.

« Considérons ça comme un signe. Un bon présage », dit Thorïn.

Niphredil sourit. Cela faisait tellement plaisir de voir le nain si optimiste !

« Vous avez raison. Je crois bien que le pire est derrière nous », dit Bilbon.

Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes à admirer la montagne quand soudain, Niphredil sentit tout son corps se crisper, comme si une force inconnue et violente avait attrapé son cœur et tentait de le broyer dans une poigne d'acier. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. C'était comme le jour où elle avait bu le sang du dragon !

Elle s'arc-bouta sous la douleur et se prit la tête dans les mains. Inquiets, les nains s'approchèrent d'elle.

« Niphredil ! Qu'avez-vous ? » demanda Thorïn, le plus proche.

Gandalf se précipita pour l'examiner, mais la jeune fille tomba au sol. Dwalïn la rattrapa avant que sa tête chute et la força à s'asseoir, tandis que Gandalf lui prit la tête dans ses mains.

Niphredil n'entendait rien ni ne sentait plus rien. Elle ne voyait que l'obscurité, quand soudain, elle vit un grand œil doré apparaître devant elle, et la regarder.

_Smaug_, comprit-elle avec horreur.

Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle n'éprouva ni peur ni colère. Son instinct lui disait qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Il l'avait juste sentie et était curieux. Elle voulut tendre son esprit vers lui pour lui parler, quand la voix de Gandalf résonna dans sa tête. L'œil disparut aussitôt, et elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir le magicien, les nains et le Hobbit la regarder avec inquiétude.

« Niphredil ! Revenez parmi nous, mon enfant », dit le magicien.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? » dit la jeune fille, surprise.

« Vous êtes tombée dans les vapes ! » dit Bofur.

« Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, rien d'étonnant », dit Gandalf.

Pourtant, en croisant le regard du magicien, elle sut qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle : ce n'était pas la fatigue, mais le dragon qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi.

Il savait qu'elle était là, maintenant.

Et la confrontation ne tarderait pas à venir dans le futur.

**FIN DU TOME 1**


End file.
